Power Rangers Fantasy Force
by MistressNoir
Summary: In this original story,with an original team of rangers. This story follows the new PR team,Fantasy Force.
1. Episode 1:Becoming a Power Ranger

Power Rangers Fantasy Force  
 **Episode 1: Becoming a Ranger**

*not so long ago*  
a red ranger was thrown into the wall,his cape in tatters and his hood was off,revealing his helmet in all it's crimson glory.  
"RANGER!" a gruff,villainous voice echoes from within the cloud of smoke,a leather clad villain with black,matted hair.  
"CELIC!" the red clad hero shouted,his voice giving away he wasn't in the best condition.  
"Ranger...what's the matter...you in pain...you feeling...at a lost? like your fellow team mates...the ones I slaughtered! and after I defeat you...the world will be mine!" Celic said,feeling victorious and laughing with such villainous glee at his apparent victory.  
the scarlet fighter seemed doubtful,fearful and hesitant...he pulled out a shiny platinum card,he demorphed.  
He was revealed to be a brown haired,shaggy headed male with growing in sideburns and his eyes were that of a golden hue,he was bulit as if he had been trained to fight,along with this,he had blood dripping down his nose and mouth,as well as several cuts and scrapes.  
"Ranger? Do you honestly feel demorphing shall help...I shall tear you apart all the same." Celic said,lifting his arms and cackling loudly.  
"This is where you meet your match!" the demorphed hero shouted as he shoved the shiny keycard into the large shoulderpad resting on his right shoulder.  
"Shiny Platinum Ranger Armor!" the hero shouted,his body was encased in bright,almost heavenly light and he wore very noble,almost knight-like armor.  
"Oh...do you think your new outfit will help?" Celic chuckled out of his mouth,the hero pointed his right index finger at Celic,then reformed his hand to form a thumbs-down,which was direct towrds the leather-clad villain.

"I didn't want to have to do this...but Mike...Tracy...Alec...Riley...you killed them,they did nothing wrong! and I shall use the powers of the Platinum Ranger to defeat you!" the platinum ranger shouted,dedicated to defeating this leather clad monster

*several years later*  
a young,16-year old girl with long,silky brown hair.  
The young girl yanwed loudly as she rolled lazily out of bed,her baggy,red sleepwear moved freely on her curved body.  
Unfortunately,she fell asleep again on the floor and she snored loudly.  
a young man,around the same age as the girl,chuckled as he came in.  
The young boy had short,yet untidy brown hair and wore a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled to the elbows,alongside his denim jeans and a black tanktop right under said jacket.  
"Charolette...With this attitude,it's no wonder you sleep so much." the boy said,still laughing at Charolette.  
Charolette quickly stood up,pouting and scowling at the boy.  
"TRAVIS!" Charolette shouted,pointing a accusing finger at her brother.

"Come on Cherry...calm down,look dad wants to speak to use this afternoon,and I don't know about you but I personally will be spending all morning not at home." Travis said,he slung his bag over his back and then walked away,down the stairs and then out of the house through the front door.  
Charlotte yawned and then rubbed her golden eyes,blinking them til her view became clear,and less blurred.  
"Okay...I wish I could go back to bed but knowing Dad...he'll probably want me at my fullest!" she pats her cheeks to wake herself then skips to her closet to get dressed.  
After taking time to dress herself in black leggings,knee-high brown boots,a short red dress,and black leather jacket with sleeves rolled to her elbows,the young girl proceeds to walk downstairs to see Travis lounging on the couch.

"What happened to getting out of the house?" Charlotte playfully mocked her brother,he turned and looked at his smiling sister.  
"I'd like to be but my issue is that there's nothing to do,all my friends are busy so I decided to just sit here and watch tv" Travis said,somewhat tired of the day already.  
Charolette looked up at the TV,it showed some spikey-haired child wearing goggles shouting at some blonde kid,honestly Charolette couldn't pin the show then looked at Travis,who shrugged at her.  
"Travis...what is this?" Charolette asked,Travis looked away at the TV and then turned it off via the remote "No clue...it was just on." Travis said irritated,Charolette got right up in his face and looked at him accusingly.  
"T-dawg...are you okay?" Charolette asked,Travis growled at her.  
"Don't call me that!" Travis shouted more irritated then he already was,he scowled at his sister but all she did was scowl back.  
"Look Travis...I just want to know if you're okay...sooooooooooo" Charolette said curious,Travis sighed.  
"I'm alright...I promise...just...I'm just nervous." Travis said,smiling the purest smile he has ever smiled.  
"Travis,Charolette." said a gruff voice which resembled that of a commanding yet loving father,it came from an older gentlemen who had large,bushy mutton chops covering his cheeks,his hair was brown and bushy,but rather tidy.  
"Hey there,Dad!" Travis said,grinning widely at his dad.  
"Hello Travis..." Xander said as he walked over to his kids.  
"Hiya daddy!" Charolette said cheerfully,smiling with her eyes closed,her head tilted up as to face her dad,the gruff man grinned and hugged his kids.

"So what did you want dad?" Travis asked,his father simply laughed.  
"I wanted to tell you something,remember how I told you guys about my power ranger days?" Xander asked,pacing around the room.  
"Yeah,so?" Travis said,smirking and shruging at his dad,his father wasn't amused but wasn't aggrivated.  
"Well today,I'm taking you to the Hall of Power." Xander said smiling,Charolette and Travis were both interested in this now.

Once the three arrived at the Hall of Power,they entered the large building,it was filled to the brim with morphers,weapsons,even relics like the Dino Gems and Alpha-5 deactivated of course.  
"Woooooooow" Charolette said amazed,full of wonderment at the sight of all this history in front of her.  
"So pops? why'd you want us here?" Travis asked,not like a snarky jerk but more like he was actually interested.  
"Well..." Xander stopped to smile at his children "You two will become Power Rangers." Xander finished his sentence,then turned to his children and pulled two wrist morphers from his coat.  
"Take these...my children,you may not yet understand why I've done this...but you will...promise me not to morph until the time is right." Xander demanded,he then waved them goodbye and walked off.  
"So Travis...what do you want to do now?" Charlotte while she strapped her wristmorpher to her wrist,Travis finished strapping his own on then he turned to his sister,giving her a snarky smile.  
"Come on sis! we're freaking power rangers now!" Travis shouted excited,he then ran off,waving to his sister as he left the hall.  
Charolette looked at her wrist,understanding the great weight of what he father has just gifted her and her brother with.  
"Dad...I have my worries but...you always know what your doing..." Charolette said doubtful in herself,she then looked up,turned to the left,and was directing looking at the wall of rangers,which showed pictures of each team in their own respects.  
"I just hope you know what you're doing this time." Charolette said,looking once again at her wrist.

Meanwhile  
Travis ran into Go-Burgers,a nearby burger joint.  
"Hey there Travis,you seem more excited then usual." the cook shouted,seeing Travis from the open hole in the wall that reveals the front half to the kitchen.  
"I feel AMAZING! Fry me up a double bacon-cheese bro!" Travis said,smiling at the chef as he threw a roll of 20s at the chef,who caught it without even looking.  
Travis sat in a booth,leaning in and sitting deeply into the cheap yet comfy booth seat.  
"Hey there Travis!" said a rather youthful voice,Travis looked up to see his black-haired,rather muscular friend Ernie.  
Ernie wore a somewhat baggy black muscle shirt,with grey slacks and black converse sneakers.  
The muscular youth sat in the seat right across from Travis,leaning in his sit even more lazy then Travis as he put his feet in his booth seat,taking up the spot next to him,he rested his left arm on the back of his seat,turning to his right to look at Travis.  
"So Travis,what's new with you?" Ernie asked,Travis smiled at his friend who smiled back.  
"Well let's just say today is awesome." Travis said laughing,Ernie laughed with him just cus his friend was.  
"So Travis,what do you wanna do?" Ernie asked bored,looking at Travis hoping he would suggest some activity,it was at this time Travis's burger arrived,Travis nodded at his server who left afterwards.  
"Well personally I wanna eat." Travis joked as he started to eat his burger,Ernie smirked.  
"So dude,how's your sister doing?" Ernie asked,sliding his feet to the floor as he turned to fully face Travis,his elbows now on the table.  
"Charolette is alright...I honestly stopped paying attention to her awhile ago,I mean she's my sister and I care about her but...yeah." Travis answer akwardly and sluggishly,all the while eating his burger in large bites.  
"Dude,you eat like a pig!" Ernie said whilst laughing himself silly,Travis finshed his burger off,then smirked at Ernie.  
"Regardless,I still look better then you." Travis said,laughing alongside his black-clad friend.  
"Now...wanna go" Travis suggested as he stood up,clapping and brushing his hands together,Ernie stood up too and then tapped Travis's shoulder.  
"Let's go now." Ernie stated and the two just left.  
After Ernie and Travis left Go-Burgers,they laughed and walked,but unknown to them a mysterious villainous force watched them from the bushes.  
"So that's what you think? well I personally felt the japanese original was better." Ernie said,but before Travis could respond he and Ernie were jumped by a small army of gray,faceless and spastic thugs charged at them.  
"Oh dang it!" Ernie shouted,Travis looked at his wrist,then nodded to himself.  
"Now's the time to morph!" Travis said to himself,he looked at Ernie and then smirked as he lifted his wrist and pulled a cord out of the side of his morpher and shouted "Go Go Fantasy Ranger!" suddenly blue sparkles appeared around him and he transformed into a blue suit,with a spade-shaped visor and white swirls on the blue body,even the sleeves.  
"Blue?!...I'm blue?" Travis said confused,Ernie looked at his blue-clad friend in shock.  
"Travis...your...your a power ranger?!" Ernie shouted curious and hyped,Travis turned to Ernie.  
"Yes,Yes I am...wasn't aware I was blue but..." Travis said bitterly cutting himself off to focus on fighting the foot soliders,Travis materialized a short sword from blue energy which turned to a regular steel sword with a blue handle.  
"It's Travis time!" shouted Travis as he charged into the crowd,he spun and slashed about,randomly flipping,kicking,punching,and slicing at the army until they were defeated.  
Travis's sword disappeared and he then turned to Ernie,he ran to him.  
"You okay Ernie?" Travis asked as he demorphed,Ernie blinked twice.  
"DUDE!" Ernie shouted excitedly,he jumped around basically fangasming at the idea of his best friend being a power ranger.  
"Impressive my son." Xander said,approaching the two.  
"DAD?!" Travis shouted surprised,Ernie looked over at Xander "Hey Pops." Ernie said gleefully at Travis's dad,who responding with a nod and smile.  
"My son,you are now the Fantasy Blue Ranger." Xander said,setting his hand on his child's shoulder.  
"Why blue?" Travis asked curiously,Xander chuckled "All in due time" was his response.


	2. Episode 2: Monkey Business

Episode 2: Monkey business

Charolette sat on a park bench,thinking about her powers,and new found responsiblities.  
She looked at her morpher,pondering over this new found life when she heard footsteps and looked up to see Travis and Ernie.  
"Hey there Travis! and what's up Ernesto!" Charolette said,she smiled widely at Ernie and Travis.  
"So madam,how are you" Ernie said smuggly,but before he could continue a yellow clad blonde rich-teen came over to the three.  
"Hello madam,I couldn't help but notice your company is less then desired and I felt I could fill the gap that these bozos couldn't possibly fill." the yellow wearing teen said in a charming voice,a hint of italian could be heard in his voice.  
"HEY!" Ernie and Travis both said offended.  
"Oh...ummm,are you talking to me?" Charolette said caught off guard,the blonde boy smiled at her and both effectively ignored Travis and Ernie.  
"Oh my bella tesoro,who else would I talk to other then you...you are such a radiant beauty." blondie continued his flirty venture,Charolette smiled atad and this boy's charm.  
"My name's Charolette." Charolettte said,smiling gently at thhe young,yellow-wearing charmer.  
"Oh Charolette,such a beautiful name...it brings bliss to me...my name is Anthony." Anthony said,he got on one knee,taking Charolette's hand as if she was his bride to be.  
"Oh my darling Charolette,shall we abandon these ruffians and escape on a magical evening ourselves?" Anthony asked,his voice dripping with charm only italy could deliver.  
"Here..." Charolette took out a piece of paper and a red pen and wrote her phone number on it "Call me when you get the chance,and we'll set something up..kay?" Charolette asked,she smiled and all Anthony could do was swoon.  
"Oh thank you madam,you won't regret it!" Anthony said lovestruck as she walked off,Charolette's number in hand.  
"Umm Charolette...why'd you give that guy your number?" Travis asked,aggrivated and concerned with his sister's choice.  
"Why do you care,she's a sixteen year old girl and a beautiful girl...she's going to get gentlemen callers." Ernie joked,chuckling as Travis playfully smacked his black-haired friend in the back of the head.

"He seemed nice..." Charolette said shyly feeling as if she did something wrong,Travis sighed and smiled at his sister.  
"Oh well okay then...as long as blondie doesn't hurt you...It's alright." Travis said,he sighed,still nervous and cautious about his sister's safety.  
"So Charolette...I meant to ask,are you are power ranger like T-dawg over here?" Ernie asked,grinning widely as he was amused at the fact he called his blue friend the nickname he knew irritated him.  
"Quit it you dumbnut!" Travis shouted at his friend,who ignored him in order to hear Charolette's answer.  
"So girl...you a ranger or not?" Ernie asked,leaning in close to hear what the red clothed girl answer his question.  
"Well...yes,but I haven't morphed yet..." Charolette said quitely and in response Ernie and Travis both smiled,Travis's seeming more smug then Ernie's genuine and childlike grin.  
"I could make a good power ranger myself,don'tcha think?" Ernie said standing up,puffing out his chest,and pointing his right thumb to his chest.  
Travis laughed out loud,almost as if in spite of his friend but not bitter spite.  
"Dude...if you became a power ranger,then I owe both of you a dinner,on me!" Travis laughed,Ernie smirked and replied with a smug "Your on!" and the two shook on it.

Meanwhile,in a dark,gloomy warehouse a man in a slimming black trenchcoat was pacing back and forth.  
"Power rangers...again?" he asked in a surprised yet amused fashion,the grey footsolider nodded to answer his boss's question.  
The villainous man brushed his index finger and thumb up and down his chin while pondering the situation.  
"Hmmmm...I shall wait until there is more then one ranger revealed...but we know there's a blue...there must be more...fables! cause havoc,do whatever you must to rile up the rangers! GO!" with that order,the grey army who we could assume were the "fables" left,leaving the villain alone.  
"This...could be interesting..." the mysterious villain said,he put his right hand on the right side of his face,which was covered by a phantom of the opera style mask.  
"So...Celic...you nervous about those silly little color-coded children?" said a deep,female voice which caught Celic's attention,he turned to see a woman about his height,with very defined curves that was complimented by a tight dress that matched both the color and material of Celic's coat,she had long silver hair that rested on her shoulders and poured to her hips.  
"Tera,you know how dangerous the power rangers can be!" Celic said,irritated at Tera who struted around Celic,gliding her right hand over his body.  
"Oh my poor baby worrying his little head over children...do you not remember that you defeated four rangers...that pesky platinum ranger was the only reason.." Tera ranted until.. "ENOUGH!" Celic yelled,interrupted the sultry woman's little rant,she jumped slightly out of shock.  
"Well,well...somebody is testy today..." Tera said,she threw her hands into the air,rolling her eyes as she turned around and struted off,her hips swaying as if to mock Celic,who ignored the woman's advancements to focus on a monkey-like monster who stood in the corner.  
"King Monkey...when the fables lure out the rangers...you will defeat them,but bring them back alive..." Celic ordered,King Monkey smirked then saluted his boss "You can count on me boss,I promise not to monkey around!" King Monkey uttered.

Back with our heroes,who were at the Hall of Power,in Xander's chamber.  
Charolette and Travis were watching as Ernie and Xander stood facing each other from opposite sides on the training mat.  
"Now Ernesto,this is the deal...beat me in this one on one duel...and you will have proved your worth as a ranger,simple as that." Xander said,rubbing his fingers through his mutton chops and chin.

"Dat it? it should be a piece of cake,pops." Ernie said smirking,he lifted his fists as he stood in a typical fight stance,on the other hand Xander stood straight,legs together,with his left arm behind him and his right arm in front of him.  
Ernie charged at Xander,screaming a loud battle cry at him but the mintue Ernie threw a right hook,Xander grabbed Ernie's arm and kicked his foot which caused him to trip but Ernie caught himself and flipped and spun back up.  
"Nice one child,maybe you aren't so ordinary after all." Xander said smirking as Ernie gave a snarky chuckle in response before charging at the older gentleman,delivering a flying kick.  
Xander,in response,ducked in such a casual manner but Ernie quickly countered by kicking downwards,which landed a blow on the mentor,sending him to the ground.  
Charolette cheered on Ernie with full knowledge he couldn't hurt her father,Travis rolled his eyes and sighed as he didn't think Ernie was going to win,it was simply a lucky break.  
Ernie chuckled and loudly exclaimed "ALRIGHT!" while Xander stood up,wiping his mouth before chuckling.  
"Ready for more pops?" Ernie said as he lifted his fist ready for round 2,Xander chuckled as he charged at Ernie,and the two traded punches landing and missing hits respectively until both were halted by Xander's left fist and Ernie's right clashing directly onto each other.  
"Given up yet?" Ernie asked,Xander chuckled as he responded with "Don't count me out child." before the two jumped back in opposite directions.  
"Go Go Ernie! Fight! Fight! Fight! You can fight! You can win!" Charolette repeated her cheers jumping and hopping around,Travis slowly turned to look at his sister,giving her nothing but a deadpan stare.  
Ernie and Xander nodded at eachother before Ernie ran to Xander,yelling at the top of his lungs before decking Xander straight in the face which sent the older man flying into a wall.  
"FATHER!" Travis shouted loudly,Charolette stopped her cheering out of concern for her father while Ernie's expression went from confident to worried,the three continue to look worried and concerned until Xander stood and began laughing loudly.  
"Ummmm Sir...are you...okay...you hit your head?" Ernie asked,hesitating with ever word out of confusion and concern.  
Xander slowly stood up from the ground,and walked over the the black-haired teen and gave him a morpher.  
"Ernesto,you are the black fantasy ranger...congratulations!" Xander said,congratulating Ernie with his black fantasy morpher.  
"Oh my gosh sir! thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! sir you will not regret this!" Ernie shouted loudly,excited as he hastely strapped the morpher onto his wrist.  
Charolette jumped onto Ernie and hugged him while she was giggling excitedly alongside Ernie's merry laughter,even Travis couldn't help but smile at his friend joining their ranks but sadly,the celebration was cut short when screams could be heard from outside.  
"Travis! Charolette! Ernie! You know what to do!" Xander smirked,the three young rangers all nodded as they ran outside to face whatever danger awaits.

Outside the Hall of Power,the three rangers turned to see fables causing havoc and terrorizing many citizens.  
"You boys ready?" Charolette asked,looking at Travis then Ernie,both of which nodded in response while shouting in unison "READY!".  
"GO GO FANTASY FORCE!" Charolette and Ernie shouted while Travis shouted "GO GO FANTASY!" alongside them.  
The three were ingulfed in sparkles that matched the color of the ranger respectively,they morphed which revealed Charolette's red ranger form,which had the typical skirt of a female ranger uniform,her visor shaped as a heart,but her helmet had a hood and cloak on it,which made her suit resemble a red riding hood type of look,her chest had white accents that resembled that of a corset oddly enough.  
Ernie's black suit on the other hand,had it's visor resemble that of wolf's teeth while his helmet was shaped to replicate a wolf's head,his chest had white accents to resemble four giant slashes,two over the shoulders and two under his arms,and his gloves's fingers were like claws.

"Charolette's red?!" Travis shouted completely baffled,Charolette turned her head to look at her brother.  
"You act surprised?" Charolette said genuinely confused,Ernie tapped Charolette's shoulder,and she turned her attention to the black ranger.  
"We have bigger issues then colors." Ernie said pointing at the incoming fables,Charolette and Travis both turned their attentions to the fables,and the three rangers all charged towards the crowd of gray monsters who twitched around as they charged.  
"Time for me to go beast on these nimrods!" Ernie shouted as he clawed at fables,occasionally flipping around and kicking them into eachother.  
Meanwhile Charolette summoned her bow and arrow out of red sparkles and then drew back her bow,and began firing arrows at the fables as she ran around them to avoid them catching her.  
Travis summoned his sword from blue energy and charged into the crowd of fables slashing,and cutting his way through as sparks flew from them.

This little dance between the three rangers and the fables went on until a large gale swept the fables away,all the rangers turned to see a large monkey-like monster with a long,red staff resting on his shoulder looking at them.  
he had baggy,black pants,blue boots with red lining,cheetah-skinned wrappings around his waist,and a short open orange vest that revealed his furry,monkey chest.  
"Who's this clown?" Travis asked,obviously unimpressed by the monkey monster.  
"Fool,I'm King Monkey and I'm about to go bananas on you three!" King Monkey shouted as he spun his staff around,creating a gale that pushed the rangers back.  
"Oh no! his winds are to strong..." Ernie uttered,trying to force his way forward despite the wing's power,Travis added on by uttering "We can't...get close enough to hit him..." which only helped to hurt Travis's pride more then it had already,it was at this point Charolette had an idea.  
"Can you boys cover me?" Charolette asked them,Ernie and Travis looked at eachother then looked back at the red-suited girl.  
"Sure thing girl!" Ernie said,nodding and flashing their red leader a thumbs up,Travis responded with cold and bitter silence.  
Charolette,trying to ignore her brother's cold shoulder in favor of her black-clad teammates comrad's words of loyality.  
Charolette jumped into the air,out of the gale's force and she pulled back her bow.  
"HEY MONKEY BOY!" Charolette shouted,taunting the primate who looked up at the caped red ranger.  
"I'VE HAD QUITE ENOUGH OF YOUR MONKEY BUSINESS!" Charolette shouted,she shot the arrow at the primate,which stuck itself into his arm.  
"Oh Bananas!" King Monkey exclaimed,obviously tiffed at the arrow in his arm,Charolette fell into Ernie's arms before she hopped off,making sure to thank her black suited comrade.  
"YOU KIDS WILL REGRET MESSING WITH ME! IT'S TIME FOR ME TO GO APE!" King Monkey shouted before throwing his staff at them,Travis jumped out of the way,but Ernie took the chance to slice up the staff,and it's pieces to the ground,King Monkey growled and snarled,stomping his foot repeatly on the ground out of anger,resembling that of a child's temper tantrum.  
"OOOOOOOH YOU FILTHY POWER RANGERS BROKE MY STAFF!" King Monkey growled in anger at the black ranger's deed.  
"Awww is the wittle baby mad I brwoke his wittle toy?" Ernie mocked the primate,this only seemed to anger him more.  
"YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY!" King Monkey shouted,like a whiny little bully before retreating,Travis lunged shouting a quick "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" and began to run but Ernie stopped his blue bud from running after the primate,shaking his head no at his friend,who sighed in response.  
"We've won for now...don't worry bro." Charolette said,demorphing to reveal her smile.  
Travis demorphed next,revealing his disappointed expression which led Ernie to follow in the demorphing to reveal his rather confused facial expression.

That night,Travis laid in his bed wearing only his baggy blue sweatpants,but he wasn't asleep like his sister and father were in their chambers for he was pondering things.  
"Why is she the red ranger...why not me? what does she have that I don't?" Travis said to himself,he sat up and turned to get out of bed,he began to pace back and forth.  
"Why Charolette...why her...why not me? I'd make such a good red,why am I basically playing second fiddle to my little sister?!" Travis angerly exclaimed,he paced faster and faster,until he got so frustrated he punched his wall which caused it to make a loud slamming sound in response.  
"Why? why her?! Why Charolette?! why not me?! why!why!why!why! WHY!" Travis continued to ponder,getting only more frustrated as the sleepless night went on.


	3. Episode 3: Reds and Blues

Travis sat on his bed,grasping his head with his hands,he had been worrying himself all night over his sister's ranger color.  
"I don't get it..." Travis uttered feeling defeated by this perplexing idea,he would've continued to worry himself if it wasn't for his sister walking in on him.  
"Good morning Travis,you sleep well!" Charolette said cheerfully,giving her brother a bright and warm smile.  
"Hey...Charolette..." Travis replied to his sister,his voice hinting at disappointment which caused his sister to lean in closer to her brother,tilting her head with a curious "hmm" emitting from her mouth.  
"What?" Travis asked irritated towards his sister's curiousity,she was taken back by her blue brother's response to her but it didn't bother her.  
"Travis,I'm your sister and I can tell when something's bothering you!" Charolette said with an irritated tone,crossing her arms as she shifted her weight to her right foot.  
Travis sighed out of irritation,he knew his sister wouldn't let it go unless he answered her but he knew he couldn't tell her the truth,he racked his brain for a good lie and finally decided one after he said "I just...couldn't go to sleep last night,just getting use to ranger work...you know?" Travis mumbled this sentence in,Charolette leaned back looking hesitant which worried Travis as he hoped she'd buy it but before he could play medic and patch up the situaation,Charolette leaned back,stood up and cheerfully said "Okay then! just get some sleep,you need it." patthing her brother on the head,she giggled then skipped out leaving Travis alone,still frustrating over his broken pride.

Downstairs,Charolette skipped into the kitchen to see Ernie wearing an apron and chef hat over his grey slacks,black muscle shirt and leather jacket.  
Ernie turned from his pans to look at his teammate,her red dress perfect emiluating her status as red ranger.  
"Hey Cherry girl,how are you doing?" Ernie said as he poured blueberry sauce on a tray of pancakes,he flipped the bottle in the air then caught it before setting it down in favor of blackberry sauce which he put on his own pancakes,he flipped around this bottle as well.  
"Ernie...how'd you get in?" Charolette asked honestly confused on how her comrad got into her house since she had no memory of him having a key and she was sure the door was locked.  
"Oh,Pops let me in right before he left." Ernie said as he sat the blackberry sauce down,he spun around and grabbed the strawberry sauce then spun back and poured it on what we could presume is Charolette's plate of pancakes.  
"So you decided to make pancakes?" Charolette asked curious with Ernie cooking,the chef himself simple nodded.  
"Only felt right,it's like we're celebrating us being a team!" Ernie said as he grabbed him and Travis's plates since Charolette was grabbing her own,the two sat down at the table.  
"What about Travis,he up yet?" Ernie asked,Charolette nodded yes before adding on by saying "He's up but he seemed tired and frustrated,I mean he said he couldn't sleep last night but why?".  
Ernie thought about Charolette's words,but couldn't find an answer although he wanted to say something considering how sad Charolette seemed about it.  
"It's probably stress,I mean we fought a giant monkey who made bad puns...it's gotta be stressful." Ernie said,putting his hand on Charolette's shoulder to comfort her,she responded by sighing and smiling at the uplifting black ranger.

"Thanks Ernie...you really know how to make a girl happy." Charolette said feeling better but still atad uneasy,Ernie chuckled bashfully.  
Travis came downstairs wearing a blue dress-shirt and denim jeans,the blue ranger sat down begrudgingly,and he began to eat which seemed to improve his mood slightly.  
"Thanks Ernie...these are great." Travis said,his voice having more of a positive feel then earlier,Ernie laughed cheerfully while saying "Well I know my best bud!" which caused both Travis and Charolette to smile,even if Travis had the color placement in his mind,the pancakes brightened his mood for a while.  
"So T-dawg,Cherry girl over here says you didn't sleep well...why's that?" Ernie asked which caused Travis,in response,dropped his fork and looked up at Ernie.  
"I'm just stressed okay,you guys done harassing me?" Travis said full out irritated,both Charolette and Ernie were taken back by this.  
Travis got up,his chair squeaking with rage as it slide back to let him move as he grabbed his dark blue hoodie and walked out.  
there was a moment of silence before Ernie broke it with a simple "He seems normal." which led Charolette to both chuckle and roll her eyes.

Outside,Travis was walking outside muttering to himself,his hood over his head with his hands firmly in his pocket.  
"Why is Charolette red!? am I suppose to take orders from my little sister?!" Travis ranted to himself in anger,his pride was obviously hurt by his little sister taking up the role of red ranger,but before his rant was interrupted by a familar blonde guy bumping into each other,which had them land onto the ground.  
"Owwwwwww HEY! WATCH IT!" Travis shouted irritated more then he already was,he saw it was that blonde guy who flirted with Charolette the other day.  
"Oh,you're that undesirable hooligan that I saw the other day." Anthony said in his familar sounding voice,Travis couldn't help but be put off by this man's attitude,it was egotistical and undesired.  
"And you're the sicking yellow jerk who flirted with my sister!" Travis said defensively as he stood up,Anthony's expression became excited and he grabbed Travis's arms tightly.  
"Oh my Charolette,my darling Charolette! She's a delicate rose that blooms with beauty and grace!" Anthony gushed about Charolette as he expressed his utter affection for the red-dressed girl,this caused Travis to gag at the near thought of his sister being spoken in such a positive light.  
"Hey urchin...you seemed irate,is something bothering you?" Anthony asked as he took himself from his Charolette centered fantasy to focus on the blue-clad loner.  
"Why do you care?!" Travis asked,his voice teeming with both irritation and with surprise,Anthony on the hand was just plain offended.  
"How rude,you dare insult my kind gesture?!" Anthony said,scoffing at Travis's rude behavior and in response Travis simply sighed and apologized for his rude actions.  
"Well whatever it is,I hope it gets better..." Anthony said,this honestly took Travis even more off guard,causing him to respond with "...Why do you care so much,being nice to me won't help your rep with Charolette ya know."  
Anthony turned away from Travis,and began to walk towards the direction Travis came from,and as the blonde boy walked off he said "Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'm a terrible human being."  
Travis just stood there long after Anthony had left,completely preplexed by the events that transpired,he quickly shook his head in anger and walked in the opposite direction of Anthony.

Speaking of Anthony,he was heading towards Charolette's house to see her again.  
Anthony walked up to the door,he pulled a golden comb from his pocket and fixed up his hair to seem more prepared and then afterwards,he spun the comb around,flipped it in the air,caught it in his opposite hand and then chuckled confidently to himself as he placed the comb in his back left pants pocket.  
"Alrighty!" Anthony shouted confidently,smirking to himself as he adjusted his custard yellow leather jacket,he then put on his golden tinted sunglasses as he knocked on the front door.  
"Okay Anthony,you can do this. I mean you're Anthony Goldfields...you can do this." Anthony prepared himself as he waited for someone to answer his knocking,few minutes later and he got his answer in the form of Ernie answering.  
"Hello there,is Charolette here?" Anthony asked politely,Ernie rubbed his eyes and then sighed "Yeah...Yeah..." Ernie said before turning around to shout for Charolette to come down,Anthony smiled,this was easier then he thought.  
After waiting awhile,Ernie scooted out of the way of the door so Charolette could stand in front of Anthony,and this cause the blonde boy to get weak knees,the very presence of this crimson rarity was breath taking for him.  
"Oh,Anthony right?" Charolette said as she recalled their intial meet up causing Anthony grin widely,he couldn't believe such a wonderful woman remembered his name.  
"Y-Yes! Anthony,Anthony Goldfields!" Anthony said,introducing himself again to his crimson love,she was surprised that this yellow clad boy was so fascinated with her,but she was very complimented by it.  
"Well you already know who I am." Charolette said,Anthony nodded furiously in agreement which caused Charolette to chuckle akwardly.  
"So you two done flirting?" Ernie asked jokingly,this caused Charolette to blush and Anthony to chuckle.  
"So Charolette,shall I accompany you today?" Anthony asked,bowing as he offered his left hand to the crimson lady,who gladly took it and the two headed off leaving Ernie by himself.  
"Well...Looks like it's just you and me." Ernie said,turning to speak to the pancakes,he smiled before closing the door to leave him alone with his precious pancakes.

During Charolette and Anthony's day together as well as Ernie's pancake palooza,Travis was busy with his own events.  
Travis sat on a park bench,leaning back with his hood up over his head,his hands resting lazily in his pockets as he looked at the fountain in front of him,and there were different people all over,from joggers to senior citizen dog walkers.  
Travis sighed out of irritation,his woes never left his head,but his woes were pushed to the side when he felt a gentle tapping on his shoulder,raising his head from his depressed thoughts to see a young woman,looking about 18 in age,with dark skin complimented by her black hair which had a purple streak accenting the right side of her bangs.  
Looking down,Travis could see the young woman wore a violet outfit,shades matching up with her hair streak,she wore a violet skirt that went down to her mid-thigh and a tight matching violet jacket that had a pirate-like style to it  
and underneath her violet clothing was a black,turtle-necked zip-up sweater and black tights,and she also was wearing violet boots.

"Hey Kiddo...my eyes are up here." the violet girl said,Travis shook his head as he moved his attention from the girl's boots to her face which expressed a look of amusement.  
"You alright kid,you seem down in da dumps." the woman said,her hands on her hips as she bent over so the two met eye to eye,Travis sighed in a defeated manner which caused him to fall backwards to lay on the bench which lead the woman to roll her eyes as she shifted her hands off her hips and crossed her arms.  
"Well I'm Vanessa...who are you kid?" Vanessa asked,Travis considered his options then sighed before sitting up.  
"I'm Travis...just Travis right now..." Travis said,not angry but rather depressed which caused Vanessa to hug the newfound blue friend.  
"Why are you so blue?" Vanessa asked concerned,this wording amused Travis considering why he was in a bad mood,and it was at this point Travis noticed the large,robotic looking belt around the violet-clad girl's waist and of course,Travis was curious.  
"What's with your belt?" Travis asked,Vanessa chuckled at this then retorted with a simple "What's with your watch" while pointing at Travis's morpher,and he laughed at this which caused the two to laugh together.  
"Thanks...I already feel better." Travis said,granted he was still bitter over the situation but he no longer was downright depressed anymore,and Vanessa could sense this as she smiled at Travis.  
"Hey Kid...wanna come with me...I'm bored,hungry and my sister's gonna be busy for awhile so...wanna hang?" Vanessa asked,Travis took off his blue hood and looked at the violet Vanessa before accepting her offer and standing up.

The Violet and Blue teens left the park and after some walking and chatting,they arrived at a coffee shop,deciding to sit in one of the tables outside in the front of the shop.  
"Sooooo kid,why were you all sad and depressed?" Vanessa said leaning back in her chair,her right arm resting lazily on the back of the chair.  
Travis was unsure if he should tell her or not,but before he could respond screams were heard from across the street,the blue teen and his newfound violet friend stood up and ran in the direction of the screams,contrasting from the screaming and running away that many people were doing.  
Travis and Vanessa saw fables reeking havoc and generally causing mischief and out of instinct,Travis lifted his right arm and shouted "GO GO FANTASY BLUE!" and ripped the cord to transform to his Blue Fantasy Force Ranger Uniform.  
Travis realized he had exposed his identity to this random stranger but she chuckled,and while he chuckles continued she said "Well,Well kid...didn't realize you were packing heat...looks like I don't gotta hide now." before Vanessa pushed down on the trigger on the side of her belt while shouting "TRANSFORM!" and a violet tornado spun around her and she was incased in the purple tinted gale.  
When the wind subsided,it revealed Vanessa covered in spikey armor that had accents of silver,and many shades of purple and violet on her body despite the armor,it still had a violet skirt that reached just abover her knees,revealing the black leggings that she had in her regular clothes as well as the boots.

"I AM THE HERO OF THE NIGHT! A KNIGHT IN SHINING PURPLE ARMOR! I SHALL FIGHT ANY EVIL THAT STANDS IN MY WAY! I AM THE VIOLET RIDER!" Vanessa shouted loudly,accompanied with her bombastic body language.  
"Nice armor girl." Travis said rather charmed,Vanessa giggled in a rebelious and rugged fashion that was still cute to Travis.  
"Well you don't look so bad yourself,you and your blue spandex." Vanessa flirted back,Travis chuckled while saying "Well I'd rather be in red..." which made Vanessa laugh as she wasn't aware of his damaged pride being caused by the simple color of his uniform.  
"RANGER!" a familiar voice shouted,Travis's eyes widened out of surprise underneath his spade-shaped visor,he knew that voice.  
Like Travis expected,a primate-like monster strolled right in,spinning a large,blue metal staff that had blades of both sides.  
"Oh hey,it's you again...still going bananas?" Travis asked,mocking the primate monster making Vanessa giggle to herself.  
"QUIT MOCKING ME!" King Monkey shouted,jumping up and down out of anger,this only helped to make Vanessa and Travis laugh harder.  
"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" King Monkey kept shouting,Vanessa was now rolling on the floor laughing as was Travis.  
"STOP!" the primate monster whined,at this point even some of the fables were giggling,and they paid for it as King Monkey swatted them with his bladed staff then turned back to Travis and Vanessa.  
"YOU TWO ARE MAKING ME MAD! I'M GONNA GO APE ON BOTH OF YOU BANANA BRAINS!" the primate shouted as he spun his staff around which created a vortex that pushed the two back into a wall,then they fell to the ground.  
"This calls for a little back up..." Vanessa said as she stood up and turned the dial on the front of her belt,he arms began glowing and she held them up towards the primate villain as she shouted "BULLSEYE BEAM! LOCK ON!" and the beams fired at King Monkey,causing sparks to fly and him to fly backwards but due to his staff spinning he just floated in the air,hovering around.  
"Monkies Flying?! Now I owe Silvia money...dang it." Vanessa joked as she turned the dial on her belt and a curved sword materialized,she twirled it around and then shouted "VIOLET VENOM BLADE!".

"CHILD! YOU THINK A TOY WILL STOP ME?!" shouted King Monkey as he flipped and threw his staff at Vanessa,it spun in the air towards her but she sliced it rapidly into several pieces and when she finished the slashing,she shouted "VIOLET VICIOUS SLASHES!" as the pieces fell to the ground causing King Monkey to fall to his knees.  
"Sorry...did I break your toy...I'm sorry." Vanessa mocked,causing King Monkey to quickly get back up out of a furious rage.  
"Geez,you act like a little child." Travis added,he was still frustrated so his fuse was shorter then normal.

King Monkey scowled at the two who were clearing mocking him,this caused him to shout and jump around out of anger while yelling "STOP IT!" over and over again which cause the rider and ranger to laugh more but this time they stood up and looked at the monkey.  
"Alright...we've had our fun,let's finish this!" Travis shouted,prompting Vanessa to respond with "Yes!" and Travis followed suit by materializing his sword into his hand while Vanessa backflipped to watch where Travis was going with this.  
Travis spun his sword around while shouting "BLUE BUSTER BLADE!" and his sword grew wider and longer until it seemed physically unwieldable logically.  
"How am I carrying this?...is it the Ranger Power?" Travis thought to himself as he held his Blue Buster Blade with both his hands in a tight,strong grip.  
"OH NO! OH NO! OH NO!" Monkey King shouted while running around in circles as the fables scattered and jetted away.  
"OH YES!" Travis shouted loudly as she lifted his sword behind his back like a batter getting ready to hit a homerun,this causes Vanessa to smile confidently under her helmet.  
"BLUE BUSTER FINISH!" Travis shouted as he run close up to King Monkey and swung into his body,sending the monkey up in blue flames and matching explosions.

Travis and Vanessa both demorphed and looked at eachother before high fiving out of celebration,and after sharing a laugh Vanessa put her finger on Travis's lips which caused the blue boy to raise an eyebrow.  
"What is this?" Travis asked,Vanessa shushed him and then winked to the blue boy causing the boy to blush.  
"Look...I know you're part of a team,and while I like ya kid,I'd rather you not go around spilling my secrets to everybody you know,so as far as everyone else is concerned...me and Violet Rider are two different girls,kay?" Vanessa said smiling at Travis who thought about it,realizing he didn't really see his teammates as close enough to share secrets like this so he agreed causing Vanessa to let out a little yay,causing Travis to smile as he thought it was cute.  
"Now...I gotta meet up with my sister so see ya later cutie!" Vanessa said before running off,Travis just stared at her until she left his view which caused him to let out a dreamlike sigh.

Elsewhere,Charolette and Anthony were walking through a familar park with Charolette's mostly red based attire being clashed with Anthony's pure yellow jacket resting on her shoulders,which he had given to her due to it being cold and him insisting it be better if he caught cold then his beloved rose.  
"Thank you for you're coat...aren't you cold?" Charolette said,Anthony quickly denied any cold he may or may not be feeling as he refused to let Charolette feel guilty or bad at all.  
"I wonder if Travis is okay...He just left the house...I'm worried for him..." Charolette worried,and when Anthony quickly noticed his beloved's sad feelings he quickly took her hands into his,lifted them and looked down into her eyes.  
"My beloved...do not worry your beautiful,and wonderful little head over his well-being,he seems like a capable lad...why not just live in this moment...your moment...OUR moment" Anthony's sweet words distracted Charolette,she blushed at this yellow clad man's passion which made the man smile.  
"An...Anthony..." Charolette muttered,Anthony quickly nodded to acknowledge his beloved's words.  
"Thank you...I've known you only a little bit...but you're so sweet and calming..." Charolette said before hugging Anthony,who was cheering on the inside because his love was hugging him,and he quickly hugged her back.  
Unknown to the two,Vanessa had been passing by but stopped to look at the yellow and red teens embracing one another,causing the violet Vanessa to smile at the two cute kids.  
"Travis better realize what he's got before he does something stupid..." Vanessa said before walking off,her hands resting firmly in her skirt's pockets. 


	4. Episode 4: Boxing Orchid

A dark skinned teenage boy with deep pink hair that was obviously dyed as the lower parts of his hair was a natural black.  
The young beefcake pushed his glasses up,he unzipped his light pink hoodie to reveal his rather well muscled body that reflected his rather athletic profession,his tight white muscle shirt complimenting his body.

"JAYDEN!" a demanding,gruff voice shouting.  
the large,red doors slammed open to reveal a rather typical coach type complete with baggy red hoodie,black sweats,white sneakers,chain around his neck attached to a whistle,a small white towel over his neck,and bushy moustache.  
"What is it coach?" Jayden asked as he turned to his coach,who's expression changed from that of anger and started laughing loudly,which caused Jayden to laugh as well.  
"Gosh Coach...don't scare me like that." Jayden said,still recovering from his laughing fit as his Coach put his hand on Jayden's shoulder.  
"Good job out there today Jay!" Coach said congratulating his boxing pal,Jayden smirked at this compliment he was given.  
"Look here my boy,you did excellent out there and you do better every single day and I feel you need to know this." Coach said cheerfully,Jayden slung his bag over his shoulder before walking out,leaving his Coach with a simple "See ya tomorrow Coach!"

Now outside the gym,Jayden zipped up his hoodie slightly as he he turned left on the path,as he walked he was interrupted by bumping into a familar black-clad fellow.  
"HEY! WATCH IT!" Ernie shouted louder,our pink clad teenager looked up to see Ernie and he smirked.  
"Well I'd be mad but with a face like that...I can't be." Jayden said,chuckling to himself when he saw Ernie's confused look.  
"What?" Ernie responded,Jayden stood up and helped Ernie up and then answered the black dressed teen with a simple "Nevermind."  
"Oh...well see ya!" Ernie said before running off,leaving Jayden to chuckle before continuing on his path.  
After much walking,Jayden came to simple house and entered via the front door.  
He threw his bag on the couch which was followed by him walking down the living room,taking a left into a hallway and taking the first door to the right in that hallway before finding his bed and laying down.  
"Today was tiring...whew." Jayden uttered,his voice muffled under his pillow.  
Our pink clad boxer rolled around in his bed before getting back up.  
"I don't know why...but I can't sleep..." Jayden said uncomfortable as he ran his hair through his bright pink hair,he then jumped out of bed and stumbled his way to his kitchen where he raided his own fridge.  
"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayden." a voice echoed causing Jayden hit his head on the roof of the fridge trying to get up and look,when he finally stuck his head out of the fridge he looked around to see no one...nothing in general...just his house.  
"What was that..." Jayden asked himself,he slung his jacket back and went outside to see if it came from outside.  
"Hello?" Jayden shouted,his voice echoing through the air but no one answered.  
Jayden then decided to go all around his house,he went to the right side of his house and saw nothing but a window which lead into his kitchen,he then stumbled to the backyard where he saw someone in a familar black coat standing with a silver-haired woman.  
"Ummmm excuse me...who are you...and why are you on my property?" Jayden asked,and the two turned to face our pink haired friend.  
"Jayden,you got my message I see?" the black coated creeper said in the EXACT same voice as the one Jayden had heard earlier.  
"I'll ask again...why..the...HECK...are you two punks creeping around my house!" Jayden asked more aggressively as he was now spooked beyond belief.  
"Oh poor little boy...Tera...can you explain?" the creep asked the woman who's name appeared to be Tera,she responded with a simple "Sure thing Celic." which must've been the creep's name...fitting since both started with C.

"Okay kid...Master Celic and I have been pestered by some costume wearing teens and we noticed you had energy in you matching them,we also noticed that unlike them,you have no belt or device or anything that could be used for morphing which means they haven't got to you yet...which means..." Tera said,her voice becoming more and more sinister as her sentence went on.  
"Means what?!" Jayden said horrified,backing away slowly which prompted Celic to dash inhumanly fast behind our pink protagonist.  
"It means...we have to eliminate you before those pesky rangers realize you are...WORTHY of them." Celic said evilly as his right arm twisted and shifted until it was shaped like bladed tentacles,this caught Jayden completely off guard which caused him to fall down.  
"Awww isn't that cute..." Tera mocked,which caused Jayden to try to pick himself up but Tera put her heeled boot covered foot on his chest.  
"Tsk,Tsk,Tsk boy...how DARE you try to leave before we even serve you." Tera mocked,her right hand on her hip as her left hand was waving in the air to match her mocking tone.  
Jayden tried to scream but Celic tore off his left han and threw it at Jayden's neck and began to grasp it tightly.  
"No talking child...or you'll regret it!" Celic shouted evilly,Jayden struggled to break free from this evil man's disembodied grasp.  
"You simply don't understand at all...do you?" Tera said chuckling as she struted around Jayden as he continued to struggle,causing her to laugh more and more.  
Jayden,taking the chance he saw before him,spun around tripping Tera and catching Celic off guard causing his hand to lose it's grip,which gave Jayden the chance to jump up and throw Tera to the ground.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Celic shouted but Jayden looked up and scowled at the villain,who seemed surprised.  
"Look here...you two are going to leave or..." Jayden said as he began to act as if he was going to break Tera's arm.  
"I'll have to show you what a highschool boxer can do!" Jayden began to chuckle as Celic picked up Tera and growled.  
"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME BOY!" Celic shouted before him and Tera teleported away via lightning strikes,leaving Jayden confused.  
"Who were those two...what was their problem with me?" Jayden asked,he remembered that black haired guy he bumped into on his way home,he had this odd thing on his wrist...it was all bulky and metal...could it be?  
Wasting no time,Jayden ran out of his backyard and onto the street to find that black-clad teen.  
"I have too ask! I have to figure out what is going on here!" Jayden echoed in his head as he ran up,down,and all around the city in search of Ernie.

Meanwhile,our ranger team of Charolette,Travis,and Ernie sat side by side as Xander stood in front of them,and behind him was the Wall of Rangers,which displayed all the morphers from every single ranger team.  
Travis's attention was on the wall behind his father rather then his father,which was in contrast of Charolette,who had her attention 100% on her father's words and as for Ernie,he was just kinda drifting in and out of the lecture.

"Now...as all of you know,as power rangers you must all uphold a level of honor and respect,the title power ranger is one that has inspired hope and represents heroism,honor,and respect!" Xander said,pacing back and forth as he spoke to the young rangers.  
"Yes sir!" Charolette belted out respectfully,which caused Xander to react with a proud smile.  
"TRAVIS!" Xander shouted loudly,which both scared Travis and woke up Ernie.  
"What are you so interested in?" Xander asked,Travis chuckled nervously before responding with "The...white...tiger morpher..." Travis said,which caused Xander to laugh loudly which caused confusion from Ernie and Travis.  
"Ah yes,that morpher...which was gifted to one Tommy Oliver by Zordon after he was unrightfully stripped of his Green Ranger powers.." Xander went on to explain the history of every morpher as well as talking about the concept of sixth rangers and eventually the morphing grid itself.  
"Now..before you leave...I want you three to remember...we need a yellow and pink ranger and we shall be complete." Xander said informing the rangers.  
"Why's that?" Ernie asked,running his fingers through his jet black hair,which gave Xander a chuckled.  
"Currently we have three rangers. Charolette is Red,Travis is Blue,and you are Black...we need a Yellow and Pink before the Fantasy Force is complete...and before you can make use of the Fantasyzords...you'll learn more about those once you're able to actually pilot them...now,go off for I have business to attend to." Xander said,the rangers stood up but before the could leave,a familar pink-wearing teen busted in.  
"YOU!" Ernie and Jayden shouted in unison,Jayden was breathing heavily due to all his running.  
"What are you doing in here!" Travis screamed,demanding an answer rather forcefully but Charolette put her hand in front of her brother who looked and felt insulted by this action his sister performed.  
"Who are you?" Charolette asked,kindly and curiously which caused Jayden to relax atad.  
"My name is Jayden...I...I bumped into...ummm..." Jayden said,he then motioned at Ernie who gave his name as well as the names of Charolette,Travis,and Xander.  
"Yeah...I bumped into Ernie on my way home...and...when I got home...I was attacked by two leather clad people...I think their names were...ummm...uhh..." Jayden said,and Xander shook fearfully as he asked "Celic...and Tera." and in response,Jayden snapped his fingers to confirm that Xander's fears were realized.  
"Oh no...just as I feared...Celic and Tera...they are back..." With those words,Xander looked at three large shoulder pads he had in a case that had both bullet proof glass and a key only he could unlock.  
"Father...are these two THE Celic and Tera you told me and Travis about during our youth?" Charolette asked curiously,Xander simply nodded fearfully he then looked at his children in fear.  
Xander then looked at Jayden and said "You escaped Celic and Tera...my team couldn't even do that years ago..." Xander reached for the Pink ranger morpher and tossed it towards Jayden,who caught it pretty impressively. "If you are that strong without ranger powers...you are what we are looking for the Fantasy Force." Xander said,and Jayden smiled as he nodded.  
"You can count on me sir!" Jayden said as he strapped the morpher around his wrist.  
"Now...Charolette...I trust you,to finish the team...find us a Yellow." Xander ordered as he threw the Yellow morpher to Charolette,who caught it then put it in her red purse.  
"Okay then dad,I won't let you down!" Charolette said nodding,Xander put his hand on his daughters head.  
"I know you won't..." Xander responded,Travis scowled at his father and sister.

The four rangers left the hall,Travis scowling suspiciously at his team's new pink member as he didn't trust this stranger.  
"So who are you?" Travis asked,Jayden chuckled and responded by giving his name to the blue lad who only scowled in response.  
"Brother be nice..." Charolette lectured to her brother who only responded with grunts and huffs.  
"Oh hush it brother." Charolette retorted back,causing Travis to simply cross his arms and huff.  
"You know,it wouldn't hurt for you to smile..." Ernie retorted,causing Travis to punch Ernie in the gut in that manner most friends do,which responded with the group laughing.

Meanwhile,in an abandoned warehouse Celic was screaming and shouting as he flipped tables and boxes,kicking walls and crates,and basically turning the place upside down.  
"Master...calm down..." King Monkey panicked loudly,Tera smirked slyly as she leaned in the corner of the room.  
"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN YOU BANANA BRAINED BABOON!" Celic shouted before slashing King Monkey into black pudding with his form shifting arms.  
"Celic...Darling..." Tera said seductively as she struted towards Celic,her long silver hair flowing behind her as her hips swayed with every step.  
"Do not test me girl...I will do to you what I did to that...thing!" Celic said growling,which prompted Tera to lay her hand on Celic's leatherclad chest.  
"Tera..." Celic questioned,Tera shushed the angry man who she adored.  
"Shush my master...I know how much it MUST hurt to have lost to a simple mortal but...you didn't really lose...you simply decided he wasn't worth your time." Tera moaned,which caused Celic to smile slightly but he refused to show her he was even a little effected by her charms.  
"Oh darling...my army is large and varied...I promise you...one of them will defeat those pesky rangers..." Tera promised,Celic growled and then nodded in agreement.

Back with our heroes,the four sat at a booth in Go-Burgers.  
"So Jayden...what do you normally do?" Ernie asked curiously,Jayden smiled as he leaned forward in his chair.  
"I'm a boxer...high-school league basically." Jayden answered,causing Ernie and Charolette to smile and even Travis had a little smirk on his face  
"Well Travis and I have been trained all our life to train to become Power Rangers since our dad was the original Fantasy Force Red...the rest of his team were defeated by Celic,the guy who attacked you,so our Dad put the Fantasy Force morphers away until me and Travis became old enough to become rangers and then we would look for the rest of the new team." Charolette explained,Jayden and Ernie both looked at the two.  
"So...you guys knew you'd be rangers?" Ernie asked,Charolette nodded to signify a yes which caused Travis to scoff "Well the colors weren't told to us." Travis added bitterly.  
"Why so bitter mister?" Jayden asked cruiously,Ernie laughed at his pink-maned mate's wordplay as Travis growled.  
"I'm not bitter...what gave you that idea?" Travis asked,with that,the four walked off.

Meanwhile,something was hatching with Celic and Tera.  
"THOSE BLASTED RANGERS THEY CAN STOP ME! WELL NO SIREE! I WILL SHOW THEM!" Celic shouted to himself,thunder clapping and his laughs echoing.  
"Ummmmmm sir?" a wimpish sounding voice said,prompting Celic to scowl and turn.  
"WHAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M MONOLOUGING?!" Celic screamed,the wimpish voice came from what appeared to be a goose-theme female monster,her body looking as if she were an anthro goose,a feather dress flowing done to complete her look while her head featers were styled like a bobcut.  
"OH YES! Mogsothomere,sorry...didn't realize it was you." Celic added,trying his hardest not to mess up the wording of Mogsothomere's difficult name.  
"I'll make sure those rangers pay." Mogsothomere added,Celic scoffed.  
"No you won't,If I want the rangers gone...I need someone strong,you should be cleaning the tables anyway...shoo shoo off you go." Celic said,waving his hand to shoo her away,Mogsothomere was obviously furious and stormed off,mop in hand.  
"And I know EXCATELY who to call" Celic said,before laughing evilly once again.  
"OH SHUT IT!" Mogsothomere shouted before throwing a sponge at the wannabe evil mastermind. 


	5. Episode 5: A Complete Set

Anthony woke up,sitting up in his bed,wearing his regular,yellow button shirt which,due to being undone,was hanging losely off his shoulders.  
"Master Anthony,good morning." a middle-aged maid said politely as she opened his silk curtains to let the sun explode through the glass of his large window.  
"Morning to you too Mildred." Anthony said,as he stood up,stretching and yawning.  
"Where's dad?" Amthony asked,Mildred sighed and gave him a look that told him everything.  
"OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooof course." Anthony said,he sighed and walked to his closet,he buttoned his shirt and then wrapped a white necktie around his neck,followed by him placing black skinny jeans onto his legs.  
"Also a girl called...her name was Charolette,she asked for you so I told her to come over." Mildred said,this overjoyed Anthony who held it in and kept his proper and polite demeanor.  
"Thank you." Anthony said,at that point he heard the doorbell ring and he dropped his act as he excitedly fumbled and tripped his way through halls and stairs to reach the large,wooden front doors.  
"Calm yourself,treat her with dignity and respect...like the queen she is!" Anthony said,confident in his abilities as he opened the door to see Charolette in a red sundress,decorated with a rose patter and a cute,sunhat on top her head.  
"Hiya Anthony!" Charolette said,Anthony's heart skipped a beat as he looked at Charolette's innocent and radiant smile.  
"Wooooooow,you're house is nice." Charolette said as she skipped lightly into her yellow comrade's mansion of a home.  
"I know...yeah...my dad's company owns about 90% of this town..." Anthony said sheepishly,Charolette spun around and looked at him,her hat falling to the floor.  
"Well,Well,Well where's you dad?" Charolette asked,leaning in closer to the yellow-clad charmer who blushed nervously at this revalation.  
"He...He's rarely here..." Anthony said sad,his expression reflecting his depression.  
Charolette tilted her head slightly,Anthony blushed more at this cute little motion of her's,now he was sweating,didn't help that this was followed by her hugging him.  
"Well then...I'll just have to keep you company..." Charolette said before letting go and backing away,putting her arms behind her back and standing straight before continuing the sentence with a "...Travis,Ernie,and Jayden will be here in about an hour...give or take...I called Travis and he told me that him,Ernie and Jayden were busy." Charolette said as she began up the stairs,Anthony rested his hands in his pocket as he headed up.  
"I wonder what's up with them." Anthony said as he leisurely followed the red-dress wearing girl up the stairs.

Meanwhile.  
Travis,as well as Ernie and Jayden were wandering the town,obviously lost.  
"Soooo where's Anthony's house again?" Ernie asked,scanning his map but not being able to make heads or tails of it.  
"I don't know! maybe if we had gone with Charolette we wouldn't be FREAKING LOST!" Travis shouted,aggrivated at his black and pink clad comrades stupidity.  
"I'm sorry,but we had too..." Ernie began but Travis stomped his foot to silence him then shouted,as loudly as possible "HAD TOO!? WE DIDN'T HAVE TO STOP BY YOUR GRANDMOTHER'S HOUSE TO HELP HER GET RID OF AN OLD COUCH SO YOU COULD PUT IT IN JAYDEN'S ATTIC!?"  
Jayden smirked,as Travis growled at Ernie.  
"Guys...If you were smart...you would've thought to anaylize Anthony's clothes,noticing how well-dressed he was you could tell he has a decent amount of money,mixed with his attitude you'd know that he is,more then likely,upper class and thus he will more then likely live in a upper-class richman's home." Jayden stated,shocking his companions.  
"What...wasn't it obvious?" Jayden added,his companions simply blinked cluelessly before heading towards the only mansion in the near area.

Back with Charolette and Anthony.  
Those two were in Anthony's room,Charolette laying on Anthony's bed with her hat resting on a chair in the corner as Anthony sat on the bed with Charolette.  
"So Anthony...does it ever get lonely?" Charolette asked,sitting up.  
"When I was little...very...but I've grown use to it..." Anthony said sadly,Charolette crawled over to Anthony and looked at him,he turned to realize how close she was and blushed.  
"That's so sad." Charolette said,Anthony chuckled awkwardly,followed with a nervous "Oh really?".  
Charolette leaned atad closer and accidently fell onto Anthony,the two tumbled and ended up with Charolette directly on top of Anthony,both laying on his bed in a way that led to many assumptions,which wasn't helpful since Travis,Ernie,and Jayden arrived and were at the front door.  
"Anthony...I'm...I'm" Charolette nervously panicked,blushing crazy as she rushed to say something,but Anthony was just secretly pleased,but also nervous,the girl who stole his heart the minute the met,was now inches away from him.  
"Hey ya guys!" Ernie shouted,bursting into the room which led Charolette to fall onto Anthony,their chest pressing against one another,and the two nervously rolled to opposite sides and stood up nervously.  
"I understand,you guys are busy,I'll come back later..." Ernie joked as he came in chuckling,Charolette walked out of the room,leaving the black and yellow rangers to their devices together.  
"Sooooooooo you and Charolette,huh?" Ernie said,leaning on Anthony's shoulder who playfully pushed his friend off him.  
"Oh come on,we both know you like her." Ernie continued,Anthony growled.  
"Come on bro..." Anthony whined,Ernie laughed as did Anthony.

Outside Anthony's room,Travis scowled at his sister.  
"What were you doing in that guy's bedroom?!" Travis lectured,Charolette pouted and huffed as she crossed her arms and looked aggressively at her brother.  
"We were waiting for you,you doofus!" Charolette responded aggitated,Travis scowled back.  
"Well Ernesto the Idiot got us lost!" Travis shouted,arguing more with his sister,Ernie gave a quick,and offended "HEY!" which both the red girl and her blue brother ignored.  
"Look! Don't just go into ANYONE'S bedroom! It's not safe!" Travis argued,Charolette stomped her foot out off frustration.  
"It wasn't JUST anyone,it was Anthony! and he's a nice guy!" Charolette said,little did she know,Anthony and Ernie were eavesdropping and the yellow youngster's heart soared when her words laid themselves onto his ears.  
"I don't trust his type!" Travis ranted,prompting Charolette to respond with the question "HIS TYPE?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! HIS TYPE?!" Charolette shouted,Travis and Charolette continued to shout and scream at one another,and it was at this point Jayden silently stood between them.  
"Travis...Charolette...calm yourselves..." Jayden said sternly and without regret.  
"Don't talk to me like that!" Travis shouted,and Jayden,without holding back,punched Travis,sending him to the ground.  
"You aren't the boss of any of us...get your act together..." Jayden said before escorting Charolette to Anthony's room,leaving Travis by himself on the floor.

"What's his deal?" Jayden asked as he and Charolette entered the room,slaming the door behind them,Charolette shrugged.  
"Well whatever it is,he needs to get himself together...quickly." Jayden added,which caused Ernie to step in.  
"Travis ain't normally like this...I think somethin' is wrong..." Ernie said concerned,Anthony sighed.  
"He's still our comrade...we should give him some space...then talk to him." Anthony said,sighing as he felt bitter towards his blue teammate.  
"He's my brother...but...I don't know..." Charolette said,feeling sad over her brother's recent change of mood.

Travis laid on the floor of the parlor,Mildred pasted him and nudged him with her broom.  
"Look here needlemouse,you shouldn't worry...Master Anthony is a good,well-behaved boy." Mildred said as Travis helped himself up.  
"Of course you'd say that...you know him." Travis said begrudgingly,Mildred smirked aas Travis groaned.  
"I get it,I get it...I just...I just..." Travis began but Mildred shushed him.  
"Trust me kid...I understand,but trust me...Master Anthony won't hurt Charolette...he likes her too much." Mildred said as she walked off,carrying on with her sweeping.  
"Oh jeez..." Travis groaned,Anthony ran out,jumping over the railing and landing in front of Travis.  
"Anthony!?" Travis shouted,him being taken by surprise by Anthony's atheletic ability.  
"Look...you're Charolette's brother...so let's just get out all aggression here and now,like men." Anthony said,Travis smirked and chuckled.  
Charolette,Ernie,and Jayden ran out and viewed the yellow and blue boys from the safety of the second floor.  
Anthony and Travis began fighting,kicking and punch at one another till Travis decked Anthony in the face,which sent him to the floor rolling,Charolette looked worried and thought about her options as her brother continued to punch Anthony everytime he got up,but he kept being punched down,then he picked himself up,and so on and so for.  
"ANTHONY! USE THIS!" Charolette shouted,before throwing a morpher at Anthony who attached it to his wrist.  
"What do I do?!" Anthony shouted desperately as he dodge rolled out of the way of Travis's fist,which landed on the ground.  
"insert this yellow card into the side and shout GO GO FANTASY FORCE!" Charolette instructed as she skillfully tossed the fully yellow card at Anthony who backflipped and caught it,landing and inserting it into his morpher,Travis scoffed and pulled out a pure blue card out of his belt and inserted it into his morpher.  
"GO GO FANTASY FORCE!" Travis and Anthony both shouted in unison,morphing into their ranger forms.  
Travis flipped over Anthony and then slashed at him with his fantasy blade,sending Anthony flying into the wall,but he quickly recovered and chuckled.  
"FANTASY FORCE! YELLOW STRING TRAP!" Anthony shouted as he pulled his hands back,tying Travis up in the strings that were invisible to him a second ago.  
"What the?!" Ernie shouted in confusion,Charolette giggled.  
"Fantasy Force Yellow...Weapon of Choice...Strings,which Anthony can form and use in an way he wishes,best for trapping the opponent." Charolette explained,Jayden smirked as Ernie scratched his head.  
"So every ranger form has it's own special abilites?" Ernie asked,Jayden looked at his black wearing friend,as Charolette nodded to confirm the black and pink ranger's questions.

"Well,Well,Well Travis...I'd ask what you're gonna do next but you seemed a tad...tied up...at the moment" Anthony smarted off,laughing at his own lame pun.  
"Seems that way...but not really...FANTASY FORCE BLUE BLADES!" Travis screamed,his sword disappeared and turned into several purely blue blades that swung around,freeing him from the strings before they regrouped into his hand as their previous singular sword form.  
"Fantasy Force Blue,Weapon of Choice...Blades,with the ability to extended and widen his blade as well as transform his sword into several energy blades,Blue is more offensive in battle then the rather tactical Yellow." Charolette explained,Ernie looked on in amusement,Jayden watched Anthony and Travis fight,studying their stance,formation,tactics,and attitudes as was regular for Jayden to do,since he was a boxer.  
"Impressive my friend." Anthony said impressed as he clapped his hands,Travis chuckled before charging towards his yellow opponent,blade first but Anthony spun his strings to the roof and grappled himself upwards.  
"Not gonna happen buster!" Anthony shouted as he spun around Travis quickly,only gaining speed til he let go,launching himself to his blue opponent,kicking him through a large,glass wall leading to Anthony's family's garden room,the shattered glass surrounded Travis as he got up.  
"Odd...these suit don't cut up easy..." Anthony observed outloud,Travis stood up.  
"Their power ranger uniforms...what do you expect?" Travis asked mockingly,Anthony chuckled.  
Charolette,Ernie,and Jayden ran downstairs as the two morphed rangers had moved their battle from the parlor to the garden.  
"Go Go Fantasy Force...am I right?" Anthony said mockingly and amused,Travis chuckled as he nodded before jumping up.  
"You know it!" Travis said confidently as he spun his sword around,charging towards Anthony who dodged the jab.  
Anthony closed his fist,pulling back his hand,revealing he had tied strings around Travis's blade and was using this to disarm Travis.  
"My sword?!" Travis shouted as his sword flew to the right,jabbing into a far off tree.  
"Now...Travis...we fight mono a mono." Anthony said as he unequipped his gauntlets,they fell to the ground,a metal cling sounded when both fell.  
"Niiiiiiiiiiiiice" Travis said as he raised his fist,Anthony followed suit.  
Travis punched Anthony,Anthony punched Travis,and this rapid trade off of punches increased in speed and force as the fist fight went on.  
"Wow." Ernie said,Jayden chuckled confidently.  
"Their fist work isn't terrible,it's quite obvious Travis has been in some type of martial art by your father...but Anthony..how does he know?" Jayden asked,Charolette and Ernie both shrugged.  
Travis gave Anthony a roundhouse kick that the yellow ranger jumped over,landing his feet onto the blue boy's shoulders then he jumped up and kicked Travis in the head,sending him to the floor.  
Anthony spun all the way to the floor,landing on his feet,he clapped his hands and posed heroically,yellow confetti blasting behind him as he shouted "NICE!".

Travis and Anthony both demorphed,Travis getting up,feeling a mix of bruised ego and a bruised rib.  
Anthony was flabbergasted,he turned into a power ranger,and he was awesome,and he kicked some serious butt,he felt on top of the world,a feeling that was amplifed by Charolette congratulating him.  
"Thanks m'lady." Anthony said,Charolette giggled before hugging the yellow-dressed man.  
"Now...if we can just fight together! we all a full team now!" Charolette exclaimed excited,Travis stood up begrudgingly,scowling at Anthony.  
"Oh come on mate,don't be like that." Ernie commented,Travis sighed.  
"You're lucky you're pretty good...or I'd feel insulted." Travis mutter angered,Anthony laughed.  
"I just learned how to fight from acting...I do performances in my spare time,nothing big but still." Anthony said trying to be modest.

Meanwhile.  
Celic stood angry in the warehouse,screaming gibberish until Tera tapped her heel on the ground,which caught the would-be evil mastermind's attention.  
"Look Celic...there are four rangers that I'm aware of...they got that pink one...so...I have a plan." Tera said as she pulled a small,purple marble from he dress.  
"YES!" Celic shouted excitedly,he grabbed the orb quickly and loaded it into a demonic looking gun,spinning it once,and firing it into the air.  
"GO! DEFEAT THE RANGERS!" Celic shouted,laughing evilly.

Back with our heroes,the now completed ranger team continued to chat in Anthony's home's parlor til they hear screams for help and the ground shakes.  
"Well...Rangers,let's see how we do as a team!" Charolette said,everyone except Travis nodded and everyone ran outside to see a strange,octopus monster terroizing the city.  
The octopus was majenta,it spun it's oversized tentacles,grabbing and swatting citizens.  
All five rangers pulled out cards that were colored to match their ranger forms,they inserted them into their morphers,raised their hands to the air,lowering them in front of them all the while shouting "GO GO FANTASY FORCE!" then pressing the top button on the morpher,which lit up to their respective color,which caused indiviually colored lightning to surround each indiviual ranger,when it cleared,they were suited up.  
"The power rangers!?" The octopus said,dropping the citizens he had in grasp.  
"Wait...there are..." The octopus said,he then stopped to count them,which caused all five to groan.  
"You can't count?!" Anthony complained,Travis groaned as Ernie and Charolette held back unprofessional giggles at the monster's stupidity.  
"FIVE?! MASTER TOLD ME THERE WERE ONLY FOUR! THAT NO GOOD LIAR!" The Octopus complained loudly,Travis groaned louder.  
"Is EVERY monster a whiny baby!" Travis shouted,this only succeeded in angering the monster further.  
"Travis...don't INSULT the monster." Jayden joked,Ernie and Charolette broke down and laughed as loudly as they possible could of.  
"That's it! YOU'RE TOTALLY GONNA GET IT! FEEL THE WRATH OF OCTIC!" Octic shouted,he extended his tentacles and grabbed Anthony and Charolette.  
"NOT SO FAST! FANTASY FORCE! BLACK BUSTER!" Ernie shouted his gloves turned into clawwed wolf paws,he then charged at Octic and slashed rapidly at the octopus.  
"What?! Wolf claws?!" Jayden shouted perplexed,his question blocking out Ernie's terrible one-liners that he spouted out as he clawwed the giant octopus.  
"Fantasy Force Black...takes after wolves,gets increased agility and heightened senses and weapon of choice are claws that extend from the ranger's hands and feet." Travis explained,trying to sound as informative as his father would.  
"Let me try something!" Jayden shouted,slamming his fist together,which caused giant,pink gauntlets to surround his fist.  
"Here comes the boom..." Jayden said confidently,he then looked at the recently free Anthony and Charolette who jumped back,and Ernie backflipped to regroup with the other rangers.  
"Anthony...make me a catapult!" Jayden shouted,Anthony began stringing together a makeshift catapult,that Jayden jumped on.  
"STRAWBERRY BANANA CATAPULT STRIKE!" Jayden shouted,as he was launched into the air,leaving his comrades to ponder the odd name choice for the joint attack.  
"Why that name?" Ernie asked,Charolette smiled.  
"Well Pink and Yellow replicate Strawberries and Bananas when they are in a smoothie so..." Charolette began to say but Travis yelled "WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" and the red ranger stopped.  
"Fantasy Force Pink...like Jayden himself,is a fist fighting bruiser of a suit,increasing the physical power of the team's pink,surrounding their fist in large,devasting pink gauntlets that will decimate any and all of those around who meet the opposite end of their fist." Charolette explained,before she and the group returned their attention to Jayden.  
Jayden fell to the ground and slammed his giant pink fist into Octic's slimey,fishy face.  
This action sent Octic stumbling backwards as Jayden backflipped.  
"THAT'S IT YOU PESTS! INK STORM!" Octic shouted,he held up his tentacles and began firing Ink and Charolette materialized a red and white bow into her hand,she pulled back the string and fired arrow after arrow as she ran rapidly around Octic.  
"So Red is...?" Ernie asked,Travis sighed.  
"Fantasy Force Red is an archer,the suit gives the red of the group enhanced agility and sight making them the perfect archer,it helps that arrows are made of pure red energy,the bow can also be seperated too created dual short swords." Travis explained,again trying to replicate his father's high standing and informative speaking.  
Charolette jumped on a building's outer wall then jumped into the air,backflipped three times,seperated her bow into two blades and jabbed them into Octic's head.

Black ink spurted out like a sprinkler from the wound as Octic fell to his knees then fell flat on the ground,Charolette reattaching her bow,then demorphing as she walked to her team who also demorphed.  
"Good job team!" Charolette said,the team,except Travis,loudly expressed their excitement.  
"NOT SO FAST RANGERS!" Celic's voice echoed,the rangers turned to see him standing over Octic's body,which was slowly fading away into ash.  
"It's sad...He had so much promise...but we neglecting a COMPLETE Fantasy Force..." Celic said tearing off one of Octic's tentacles.  
"YOU!?" Jayden shouted,Celic crushed the tentacle out of anger at the sight of Jayden.  
"I'll make sure to remember that the Fantasy Force is complete next time..." Celic said angered,Travis ran towards to villain,clenched his fist,and punched him square in the jaw,which caused Celic to growl and bite Travis's hand and,naturally,Travis backed up.  
"IF IT WAS UP TO ME,I'D JUST KILL ALL OF YOU BRATS RIGHT HERE...(coughs)..but...my partner would prefer we do this the "proper" way..." Celic explained,sighing after his sentence,he then snapped his fingers and began to disappear slowly in shadows.  
"Oh...and Charolette...Travis...tell your father...I will...see him again..." Celic said before disappearing.  
"That little..." Travis growled out,clenching and shaking his fist out of anger,Charolette rested her hand on her brother's shoulder.  
"I know...I know...we'll get him..." Travis said quietly and bitterly,Charolette turned her attention from her brother to her other comrades who looked at her with differing worries of concern.  
"Let's go home...we all need some rest." Charolette said,Travis begrudgingly nodded and the completely ranger team walked off,now a full team.


	6. Episode 6: Roll Out

Charolette woke up,rubbing her eyes as the next day was with them now,she looked out her window to see Travis training in nothing but blue slacks,he was kicking a tree,alternating between which leg he was using,accompanied with the supervision of Jayden,who was coaching him while wearing his pink tracksuit,fingerless gloves and white sneakers.  
This sight made Charolette smile as it helped her remember they were a complete team now,she jumped out of bed to start her day.  
Downstairs,Anthony and Ernie were sitting on the couch,watching TV,Ernie was wearing baggy,black sweatpants and a loose fitting black tanktop while Anthony was dressed up in well-fitted,long sleeved yellow shirt and denim skinny jeans,and both of their shoes were on the floor next to the front door,one being a pair of yellow,checkered vans and the other being dark brown combat boots.  
Charolette hopped down the stairs,she wore a red mini-dress,a leather jacket that's sleeves went down to her elbows,her nails were painted red and she had gold bangles around her wrists,she had black tights covering her legs and knee-high heeled brown boots.  
"Hey guys!" Charolette excalimed gleefully,cheerfully waving at Anthony and Ernie who waved back.  
"So what's Travis doing?" Charolette asked,Ernie sighed and then answered their red leader's question by saying "Well T-dawg decided now that we're a full team,he needs to be his very best." and Charolette sighed and shook her head in response.  
"That's Travis for ya." Charolette said,looking out the glass sliding door to see her brother doing push-ups,Jayden sitting on the blue ranger's back,his legs crossed as he read a book with the words "Kira Ra Kira" on the cover,it also had an illustration of some girl on the cover but it was hard to make out.  
"So Cherry Girl,you thinking of training yourself." Ernie asked,Charolette giggled,tilting her head slightly as she did.  
"Did you refer to m'lady as Cherry?" Anthony asked,Ernie and Charolette both laughed.

Jayden slide the door open and walked in,closing his book with one hand and tossing it onto Ernie's lap,which caught him off guard.  
"Take five Travis!" Jayden said as he sat on the couch next to Ernie,unzipping his track jacket to reveal his white undershirt.  
Travis stumbled in,breathing heavily and sweating just as much,tired.  
"Big bro...you need anything?" Charolette said,offering her help to Travis who raised his hand into his sister's face.  
"No...I don't need...I don't need it..." Travis struggled to utter out,Charolette put her hand on her brother's back.  
"Just sit down..." Charolette desperately tried to convince her brother to rest,Travis groaned then stormed outside out of anger.  
"What's T-dawg's issue?" Ernie said,the three still in the room looked at their black clad comrade.  
"Does he always talk like that?" Jayden asked,turning his attention from Ernie to Anthony and Charolette who bother nodded yes.

Outside,Travis was punching the tree with intense anger and determination,until he heard a cough,Travis turned and saw a familar violet-clad girl.  
"What's up your bum kiddo?" Vanessa asked,Travis growled to himself as he stood up straight and looked at his fist,it was bloody and bruised due to the abuse.  
"Why you beating yourself up kiddo?" Vanessa said,taking Travis's beaten hand into her hands,causing him to blush.  
"Wh-Why do you care?" Travis asked,stuttering to recover his cool-guy attitude which caused Vanessa to smirk at the blue boy's bruised ego.  
"Look here kiddo,I often don't care about others but you..." Vanessa stopping her sentence to cup Travis chin in her hand "you're special." Vanessa said,finishing her sentence before kissing the blue boy's forehead,the two then looked into each other's eyes.  
"Would you two get a room?" Jayden joked,Vanessa chuckled as Travis pulled away.  
"Who are you?" Vanessa asked,Jayden scowled at Travis then looked back at Vanessa.  
"I'm Jayden...Travis's...teammate." Jayden said bitterly,which caused Vanessa to smirk in response to the pink boy's bitterness.  
"Well I'm Vanessa...I'm a friend of the kiddos." Vanessa said,she began to walk off,flicking her hand towards them as she walked,her attention unwavered from infront of her,then she turned to the right and walked off until she disappear into the horizon.  
"Who was that?" Jayden asked as seriously as possible,Travis growled then stomped off into the house.  
"T-DAWG!" Ernie shouted,jumping up from his seat and hugging Travis,which caught the blue boy by surprise.  
"Where's Charolette and Anthony?" Travis asked,looking around and noticing that his sister and her yellow buddy had left.  
"Oh,Pops called them off and Charolette asked me and Jay-Jay to keep ya company T-dawg." Ernie answered,grinning and chuckling as Travis quickly rushed to the coat hanger and grabbed his blue hoodie,then zipping it up to cover his bare chest before hastely slipping on his shoes before running out the door.  
"We should...probably go after him..." Jayden added,Ernie shrugged then went back to the TV.  
"YES! WHOO! ALRIGHT!" Ernie shouted,entertained by the TV and completely ignoring the situation at hand.  
"Oh dear lord,fine...I'll go after the moron,you hold down the fort." Jayden said,he then ran off,leaving Ernie by himself to watch his TV.

Outside,on the city streets,Travis was running as hard as he could,the thoughts of what their father needed out of Charolette that he couldn't get from Travis flooded the blue ranger's brain as he ran,until he tried to jump the fountain in the park and tripped,falling into it.  
"Need some help?" a female's voice asked,Travis shook his head in an attempt to dry it then looked up to see a girl.  
This girl had the same skin tone as Vanessa,but had longer more well-kept black hair as opposed to Vanessa's short style with purple highlight.  
She also wore less showy clothes,not too well dressed but still looking fairly stylish.  
Silvia,like Vanessa,had a belt around her waist with a large buckle,perhaps she was a rider like Vanessa.  
"I'm Silvia...and you?" Silvia asked as she offered a hand for Travis,who took it begrudgingly and stood up,still wet.  
"I'm Travis..." Travis said,beginning introductions but Silvia grabbed his arms tightly when she heard his name.  
"Do you know my sister?!" Silvia questioned excitedly,Travis chuckled then back away from the silver stylied girl.  
"Who's asking?" Travis said,trying to act like a cool guy but Silvia wasn't buying it.  
"Duh...Her sister,didn't she tell you about me?" Silvia retorted,Travis shook his head "no" and Silvia growled quietly

Meanwhile  
Charolette and Anthony stood in front of Xander,who stood infront of them with his arms behind his back,a stance demanding respect and authority.  
"Charolette,I see we have our Yellow...but I wanted to test him myself." Xander said,Charolette smiled at Anthony who looked at her with an expression of concern.  
"Don't worry Anthony,daddy won't hurt you." Charolette said before scampering over to the sidelines leaving Xander and Anthony on the training mat.  
"Let's dance sir!" Anthony said as he clapped his hands,Xander smirked before throwing his coat to the side to reveal his tight,black muscleshirt.  
"You're well built for an older gentleman." Anthony commented as he stood in a fighting postion,Xander laughed confidently at this.  
"Just cus I'm older don't mean I can't throw down." Xander retorted sarcastically as he put one hand behind him and raised the other in front of him.  
"Ooooh cocky,I like that!" Anthony said confidently before charging towards Xander,throwing his left fist too him and Xander,without flinching,grabbed Anthony's arm,twisted it,and threw him over his shoulder,landing him onto his back.  
"Wanna try again?" Xander mocked,Anthony spun around and backflipped back to his feet.  
"I'm just getting started..." Anthony said before continuing his fight with Xander..

Back with Travis and Silvia.  
"So that's how you know V." Silvia said,taking in Travis's stories with Vanessa.  
Travis nodded his head to confirm what he had said was true.  
"So...are you a rider like Vanessa?" Travis asked,Silvia chuckled as she rest her hand on her belt's buckle.  
"Yes.." Silvia said,she darted her head left and right to make sure no one could see and then slammed down on the trigger which rest on the left side of the buckle.  
Silvia's body shot up,launching her in the air as she spun around,her armor flew onto her,clinging onto her in parts.  
When all was said and done,she landed on the ground,stood up,and waved her hand across her face which formed her helmet,she then posed and shouted  
"THE KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR! THE SILVER RIDER!" Silvia shouted,Travis chuckled.  
"That wasn't entirely nessecary." Travis smarted off,Silvia laughed bombastically.  
"BUT OF COURSE! A RIDER MUST MAKE A SHOW OF EVERYTHING!" Silvia shouted,with an excellent sense of rider pride.  
"Well,I'd love to stay but I gotta go!" Travis said,he started to run off but Silvia grabbed him with her left hand,her right hand resting on her hip.  
"Let me give you a lift citizen!" Silvia shouted,she then snapped her fingers and a silver and green motorcycle appeared from no where.  
"Get on!" Silvia exclaimed,tossing her newfound friend onto her motorcycle.  
"Let us go!" Silvia shouted loudly,backflipping onto her bike and riding off.

Back at the Hall of Power.  
Anthony and Xander stood on opposite sides of the mat,both breathing heavily.  
Charolette watched from the sidelines as the two had their stare down.  
"You're better then I expected..." Xander commented,Anthony sighed and smirked.  
"And you've got a lot of stamina for a older man." Anthony added,Xander laughed and retorted with a simple "Quit repeating yourself.".  
Xander stood up straight,walked to his jacket,picked it up,slide it on his shoulders,and zipped it up then he began to walk off.  
"Good job Anthony...You're officially Fantasy Force Yellow...Now,Charolette and You stay here...I'll get the others,there's something I must show you." Xander said as he left the room,heading upstairs to the public area.  
Upstairs.  
Xander saw his son entering the building,he heard a motorcycle engine rev and then drive off from outside but ignored it.  
"Travis...good to see you,head downstairs,I need to make a call for Ernie and Jayden." Xander said,motioning his head towards the stairs that led downstairs before heading to his office.  
Travis growled at being simply blown off by his dad,he begrudgingly stomped downstairs to see Anthony and Charolette,which didn't help the blue boy's mood at all.  
"TRAVIS!" Charolette exclaimed excitedly,she ran to her brother and hugged him,his anger seemed to simmer down as he sighed,smiled,and hugged her back.  
"Hey there..." was all Travis could get out,taken back by his sister's hug,Anthony joined the hug and this ruined Travis's mood as he jumped back,swinging his arms as he did so.  
"HEY! Nobody said you could hug me!" Travis shouted defensively,Anthony scowled.  
"What's you're problem you urchin?!" Anthony shouted back,even more defensive then Travis was,Charolette stood in front of both of them,and they both turned to face away from one another,causing Charolette to simply scoff.  
Jayden came downstairs to see the three,and he rolled his eyes cus he knew what he expected to see,Travis starting something with somebody.  
"Jayden,when did you get here?" Anthony asked,Jayden sighed.  
"When blue boy over here heard you left with Charolette,he bolted out to follow you guys,and I decided someone like him shouldn't be left unsupervised so I chased after him but I lost him after taking a wrong turn." Jayden said,not once caring when Travis showed how insulted he was by Jayden's masked insult in that sentence.  
"Where's Ernie?" Charolette asked,not noticing her brother's anger.  
"Oh,he stayed at your house watching...I don't know...something involving a really loud kid in orange shouting at some guy who reminded me of Travis." Jayden said,once again adding an insult towards Travis who didn't notice that time since he was caught up in his anger from the last insult Jayden shot his way.

Xander came down with Ernie.  
Ernie clicked his tongue,snapped his fingers,and pointed at his teammates.  
"Cherry Girl! Bee Boy! Jay-Jay! T-Dawg! What up party people?" Ernie said,causing everyone to share expressions of mixed emotions with one another.  
"Does he always talk like this?" Jayden said,groaning at Ernie's lame and unnatural way of speaking,and Charolette simply nodded her head smiling.  
"Rangers...Now that you are a complete team,I must reveal to you something special." Xander said,he then walked pasted the Morpher case and over to Alpha's body,then pressed a button behind his neck which caused the body to go under a trapdoor,and the wall,as well as the morpher case,seperate into two and open to reveal an underground lab with giantic,robotic structures that were more then likely zords.  
"Charolette,You will pilot the Red Falcon. Travis shall pilot the Blue Engine. Ernie shall pilot the Black Wolf. Jayden is the pilot of the Pink Rocket. And Anthony shall pilot the Yellow Helicopter,and when combined shall form the Fantasy Zord." Xander explained,Jayden raised his hand,to which Xander acknowledged with a simple head nod.  
"Ummm yes,these Zord's seem completely unrelated to one another...how would they combine?" Jayden asked,Xander chuckled then pointed to the group.  
"Just like you five." Xander said smirking,Jayden smiled as if he completely understood but it was painfully obvious Travis didn't.  
They conversation more then likely would've continued but sirens went off,red lights flashing on and off.  
"WHAT IS THAT?!" Ernie shouted,screaming loudly and fearfully as he jumped into Jayden's arms out of fear.  
"That's the alarm system,if the zords are need,the alarm will sound and I'll send them out to you,but since you're here you can just jump in." Xander said,stepping backwards to get out of the view of the zords.  
"Shall we?" Charolette asked,the team,except Travis,all nodded and pulled the cards out of their different holding places,except Ernie and Jayden.  
"You wanna get down handsome?" Jayden mocked,Ernie nodded and Jayden dropped the black clad boy,who darted back up and pulled out his card as did Jayden.  
"GO GO FANTASY FORCE!" The five rangers shouted,they inserted their cards into their morphers and flashed into their suits.  
"Now! GO!" Xander shouted,the five ran to the opening and jumped off the edge and flew to their zords.

Outside,A giant stag bettle monster whose grey shell resembled that of samurai armor was slashing at buildings,but the Fantasy Zord stepped in front of it.  
"Fantasy Rangers?!" Samurai Stag said pondering the giantic unified robot that approached it.  
"Let's do this guys!" Charolette shouted,gripping the controls around her chair as she rest in the head of the Megazord.  
"ALRIGHT!" Ernie exclaimed loudly,as he piloted the left leg of the megazord.  
"This is A-MAZ-ING!" Anthony shouting,gushing with excitement as he piloted the left arm of the Fantasy Zord.  
"Looks like it's time to rumble together!" Jayden confidently said,relaxing in his seat with his hands resting oh his controls in the right arm of the Fantasy Zord.  
"Why am I the leg?" Travis complained and pondered in the right leg of the Fantasy Zord.  
"STRAWBERRY STARPUNCH!" Charolette and Jayden shouted in unison as Jayden pulled the levers in front of him up to move the arm and Charolette slammed down on a large pink button,which launched the pink,rocket arm at Samurai Stag,sending him falling to the ground.  
"That was too easy." Travis commented,Samurai Stag pushed himself up and slashed at the Fantasy Zord,sparks flew from it as it stumbled back.  
"Dang it! ERNIE! TRAVIS! KEEP US UP RIGHT!" Charolette ordered as Jayden's zord reattached to the Fantasy Zord,Travis and Ernie pulled and pushed on their levers trying to keep the Megazord from falling over.  
"ANTHONY! ACTIVATE THE PUPPET SLICER!" Charolette ordered,continuing to turn knobs and press buttons on her controls to keep the thing intact.  
"You got it M'Lady!" Anthony replied before flipping up a glass cover and pressing a yellow button,which made the yellow,copter blades slide from the left shoulder to the back of the Fantasy Zord's left hand.  
"PUPPET SLICER!" Anthony and Charolette shouted in unison as Megazord's left arm lifted itself up,the right hand lifted up and pulled a cord that spun the blades around before they swung the arm around to slash and slice the Samurai Stag,green blood and sparks flew at each rapid,spinning slash.  
"NOW! ERNIE! TRAVIS! RAPID DASH!" Charolette shouted loudly,gripping the levers in front of her tightly.  
"YOU GOT IT CHERRY GIRL!" Ernie shouted as both he and Travis pushed the levers in front of them,which made the Fantasy Zord run,it's speed increasing and increasing as time went on,the began to run back and forth,slashing at Samurai Stag each time they passed the monster.  
"LET'S FINISH THIS!" Charolette shouted as the Fantasy Zord backed up in reaction to Travis and Ernie pulling their levels towards themselves,the copter blades moved back to the left shoulder.  
"FANTASY RED! READY TO GO!" Charolette shouted.  
"FANTASY BLUE! READY AS I'LL EVER BE!" Travis responded.  
"FANTASY BLACK! GETTING THIS PARTY STARTED!" Ernie responded confidently.  
"FANTASY PINK! READY TO RUMBLE!" Jayden confidently added.  
"FANTASY YELLOW! BREAK A LEG EVERYBODY!" Anthony shouted.  
All five rangers flipped up a large,glass case that covered a large button that was colored to match the ranger's color,with white words that read "FINISH" across the button,each ranger slammed the button.  
The rangers's chairs all moved to the chest of the Megazord.  
Jayden and Anthony's chair sat in the middle row,Travis and Ernie's sat in the bottom-front row,and Charolette sat in the middle of the back-top row.  
"Alright Rangers! Let's beat down this beetle!" Charolette ordered,adding a lighthearted joke that made Ernie laugh.  
The Fantasy Zord's chest opened up to reveal the rangers sitting inside the chest.  
"RANGERS!" Charolette shouted as the group stood up,their chairs disappearing as pedestals appeared in front of them.  
"FANTASY FINISHER! UNLOCK!" All five rangers shouted in unison as they inserted their hands into the pedestals,which caused the Fantasy Zord's head to revert to the Red Falcon,it then launched itself towards the Samurai Stag,lighting itself on fire as it flew before crashing into Stag,who blew up into explosions of red,blue,pink,black,and yellow.  
"ALRIGHT!" Charolette exclaimed excitedly as she celebrated their victory.

Meanwhile,in Celic and Tera's warehouse.  
"WHAT?! THEY HAVE A MEGAZORD?!" Celic shouted loudly and angry,kicking and punching the wall.  
"Ooh Celic darling...please calm done...we just need to plan better." Tera said,wrapping her right arm around Celic and gliding her left hand up his chest leading to her cupping it under his chin.  
"Your right...I'll calm down,get me King Monkey..." Celic said and ordered,Tera looked at him puzzled.  
"I thought King Monkey had been destroyed in his rematch fight with the..." Tera started,but Celic stopped her.  
"He's fine,just get him..." Celic ordered,Tera ran off and after a few minutes she came back with King Monkey.  
"Yes sir? what is it that you ask of me?" King Monkey asked,kneeling on one knee in front of Celic.  
Celic reached into his coat,and pulled out his demonic and fleshy looking gun,which looked similar to his summoning gun but was more pinkish then grey.  
"Sir?" King Monkey said perplexed,sadly he didn't say much else as Celic shot him straight in the face,which blew half his face off as he fell to the floor.  
"CELIC?!" Tera exclaimed shocked,Celic smirked.  
"He was weak...he lost twice,and I need something to vent out my frustration..now,get the fables to remove this trash from my sight!" Celic ordered,Tera looked at King Monkey once more,his fearful expression on what was left of his face reminding Tera how truly monsterous and abusive Celic could be when he got angry. 


	7. Episode 7: Sunshine Paradise

Ernie woke up in his bed,but not by choice as his mother was shaking him to wake up.  
"Ernie sweetie...it's time to get up." Ernie's mom said,trying to be caring but stern,Ernie mumbled and protested but his mom wasn't have that,she pulled his blanket which threw him to the ground.  
"Morning!" His mom added before heading downstairs,leaving Ernie on the ground in his boxers.  
"Ugh...Good morning mom!" Ernie said tired as he stood up,he walked to his closet and threw on a messy combo of a loose fitting black t-shirt and black jeans.  
He then opened his window,crawled out and layed on the roof.  
"I'm a hero...I'm an awesome hero..." Ernie said to himself,sighing as he took in the morning air,just reflecting on how good his life is going,thinking of ways of which he can socialize with his newfound team and maybe even get along with them better.

At that instance,Ernie sprung up,he had an idea.  
This idea caused him to jump down from the roof,and land on the street beside his house,he then ran off,his destination being the Hall of Power.  
Meanwhile,the other four rangers sat in the living room of Charolette and Travis's house,all four sitting around the T.V. when Ernie ran into the room excitedly.

"Guys! GUYS!" Ernie shouted,rushing in and tripping flat on his face causing his friend's all to sigh in response.  
"I'm O-KAY!" Ernie shouted as he quickly darted up,smiling like a derp.  
"Sooooo why'd you come in here like an idiot?!" Travis asked irritated,Ernie chuckled awkwardly.  
"Well I had a thought,we need to socialize and get to know one another better,and I know excately how we can do it!" Ernie exclaimed,the four other rangers exchanged looks of curiousity and confusion.

Hours later,the five stood in front of a beach on a sidewalk,the bus that dropped them off as they stood there.  
"A beach?" Travis asked,standing there wearing blue swimtrunks that had a lighter blue 2 on the left leg,as well as a tight,blue tanktop with a light blue towel around his neck.  
"Yes,I felt like we needed a bonding excerise." Ernie said,wearing tight fitting black swim shorts that clung to his legs,he had a simple necklace with a wolf pendant on the end hanging from his neck.  
"Yes,I like beaches personally!" Charolette said,wearing a red one-piece swimsuit which caught Anthony's attention.  
"I enjoy them myself m'lady." Anthony added,he wore old-fashioned male swimsuit with his yellow jacket over it.  
"You people and you're flirting." Jayden said,wearing fashionable and baggy pair of pink trunks,he ran off,down to the beach.  
"Well,we should enjoy ourselves." Anthony said,smiling at Charolette who giggled in response.  
"Yes you should." Xander said,his voice being both stern and demanding but with an air of relaxed calm to it,Xander wore his regular,long trenchcoat but was wearing shorts rather then his usual pants,he carried a fold out chair under his right arm and a red and blue umbrella in his right hand.  
"I know I will." Xander continued as he pulled out a book titled "The Life and Times of Xanatos Gambit" as he leisurely walked down to the beach,set his chair down,staked his umbrella in the sand,opened it,and relaxed with his book.  
"Pops is right! Let's party!" Ernie shouted before jumping doown to the beach,Travis sighed and walked down,leaving Anthony and Charolette on the sidewalk together,but not for long as Charolette ran off,laughing,Anthony smiled as he watched his love run cheerfully onto the beach.  
"Quiet are the streets...I once walked on." a voice said,Anthony turned to see where that voice came from,and it turned out to be a person in a mask,the mask was pure white and revealed only the green eyes of whoever hid behind it.  
The rest of their clothes were just a simple,and standard school uniform,with a white dress shirt,grey tie,black jacket and slacks,his hair was black and tied back in a long and neat ponytail that rested on his back.  
"Little do you children know...a great danger shall soon greet you..." the person continued,Anthony stuttered and stumbled as he tried to say something,anything,but nothing came out.

"I understand you are fearful...but do not falter..." the person continued,Anthony clenched his fist and stood still.  
"Who are you?" Anthony uttered,the person lifted their finger to their mask's carved lips and shushed the yellow ranger before turning away and walking off.  
"That was...strange..." Anthony said confused,he decided it was best not to tell the others as he didn't want to ruin their day,so he just walked down to join the rest.  
Meanwhile.  
The person walked into a cave,the sound of waves crashing and people both laughing and chattering loudly echoed through out these caves.  
"You know how to freak out someone." A sultry voice echoed,the person chuckled as the voice revealed itself to be a mermaid,she had he tail split so she could walk but large,blue fins stuck out from the outer side of each leg,and the same could be said about her arms,her hair was blonde and flew down her hair,kept behind her hair by the fins that stuck out of the back of her ears.  
Her body was covered in blue scales,her neck having gils,as to be expected.  
The mermaid struted over to the person,one hand resting gently on her hip and the other swinging back and forth in sync with her body's sway.  
"Oh my~" The Mermaid swooned as she wrapped her arms around the person's neck,resting them on his shoulders,his stiff and straight stance did not stutter at this movement.  
"Who ever was that young man you were talking with~?" The Mermaid asked,desire oozing from her voice.  
"A young man by the name of Anthony...He's the Fantasy Force Yellow Ranger." The person said,The Mermaid purred after hearing such info.  
"Please try to contain yourself Namito." The person said,trying to keep his stern and calm tone of voice.  
"Oohhhhh Philster,you can't keep a girl from trying~" Namito replied,blowing a kiss towards Philster who sighed,he noticed Namito was struting towards the exit.  
"Ummm Namito...what are you doing?" Philster asked,Namito turned her head back,shifting her weight to her right foot,her left hip stood out with her hand resting on it.  
"Oh Philly,where's your sense of adventure?" Namito asked sounding tired of Philster trying to stop her fun.  
"It's back at the hideout with Master Celic and Mistress Tera." Philster retorted,Namito sighed and then continued her strut out of the cave,leaving Philster alone in the cave.  
"Ugh,that girl is going to regret this." Philster said to himself.

Back on the Beach.  
Travis was on a more isolated part of the beach,he held up his wrist and pulled the blue card out of his trunks,he then inserted it into his morpher and flashed into Fantasy Force Blue.  
"Now...I can train!" Travis said to himself,nodding his head to every word before hearing a feminine giggle,which caught his attention.  
"Oh good show little boy blue~" Namito mocked as she struted out of hiding,clapping her hands slowly and mockingly at Travis.  
"Who are you?!" Travis exclaimed,demanding she answer him.  
"Ooooh nothing special,just having fun~" Namito answered,Travis growled and summoned his blade,then pointed it towards the mermaid.  
"I said ANSWER ME! NOW!" Travis yelled,his already short patience had been run short,but this action caused Namito to simply giggle mockingly before she approached Travis.  
"St...STAY BACK!" Travis shouted,he slashed at Namito but she grabbed it with her bare hand,gripping it tightly as purple blood dripping through her fingers and onto the sand.  
"Tsk,Tsk,Tsk,Tsk...Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit ladies." Namito said,she wrapped her hand around Travis's neck,grabs his helmet,throws it off and then kissed him forcefully.  
After twelve minutes of kissing,Namito broke off and stood back,smiling at the blue boy.  
"Wh...What...Why am I dizzy?" Travis stuttered and mumbled,Namito snickered.  
"Oh child...you're mine now~" Namito said,giggling as Travis's breathing became heavier and heavier,Namito then snapped her fingers and Travis started glowing pink.

Meanwhile.  
The rest of the rangers and Xander were on the beach.  
"Where's your brother Charolette?" Xander asked,Charolette stopped and realized he wasn't on the beach.  
"Where is T-Dawg?" Ernie said,Jayden groaned at Ernie's lame nickname that he's already heard uttered many times before and doubted this would be the last time he heard it,Anthony's mind instantly went to the masked man he met earlier,worrying for Travis's safety,he ran off,pulling his morpher out of his bag and running to where he thought Travis would be.  
Arriving at the isolated part of the beach,Anthony saw Travis on the ground.  
"TRAVIS?!" Anthony shouted,the other four rangers were behind him.  
"RANGERS! YOU HAVE SOMETHING I WANT!" Namito shouted,struting towards Anthony.  
The four standing rangers morphed into their suits but,with a snap of Namito's fingers,she removed their helmets.  
Namito quickly ran towards Charolette and kissed her forcefully for at least fifteen seconds.  
Anthony,and Ernie were distracted,causing Jayden to facepalm at how weak his friends were before he pulled out his gauntlet and smacked Namito.  
Anthony and Ernie both shook their heads,regaining their sense as Charolette stumbled to stand.  
"My darling Charolette?" Anthony said concerned,the three rangers who's sound mind's remained turned when they heard Namito laughing,she now stood,perfectly balanced,on a large rock.

"You like it? It's my magic kiss~" Namito said,winking at the rangers.  
"Why you little.." Jayden mumbled,filled with hatred,he slammed his gauntlets together and darted to Namito,rapidly attacking the rock she was standing on until it crumbled,Namito fell to the ground where Jayden jumped up in the air,winded up his punch,and slammed her into the ground which created a crater in the ground,before backflipping out of the crater and onto the floor leaving Namito in the center of the crater,whimpering in pain.  
"KNOCKOUT!" Ernie shouted,cheering and jumping up and down causing Jayden to smirk out of confidence.  
"That was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too easy." Jayden mocked as he shook his fist while his gauntlets disappeared and his team and him demorphed.  
"Now,bout the blue and red ones." Jayden said,turning his attention from his own victory to his two fallen comrades.  
"They seem...asleep." Anthony commented,and he seemed right considering the fact both of them were snoring,Charolette snoring in a quiet and somewhat cute way that made Anthony belt out an "AWWWWW" out of pure love of her adorableness.  
Travis wasn't snoring but was rather growling and grumbling out of what seemed to be dream centered frustration.

"I'm concerned,why would a monster's magic kiss just put people to sleep?" Jayden asked,Ernie scratched his head as Anthony shook his head slowly and tsked before looking up to Jayden.

"Look...their fine...nothing bad'll happen know,plus we defeated that mermaid monster pretty easily." Anthony added,Jayden sighed as he picked up Travis while Anthony did Charolette then the three walked back to the beach with their friends in tow.

Unknown to the rangers,Philster approached the beaten and bruised Namito.  
"I told you not to go after the rangers but NOOOOOOOOOOOO you wanted to have "fun",well who's having fun now?" Philster asked,leaning over Namito over coughed out of pain.  
"Well,I guess it's my turn to do something...freaking moron." Philster said as he snapped his fingers,summoning giantic,red mecha that he jumped into.

"Ummm Jayden..." Ernie said,being the first to notice the giantic red robot standing in the ocean,Jayden and Anthony's jaw's dropped at this sight.

"We need Travis and Charolette awake...NOW!" Jayden ordered,Anthony looked at Charolette as did Jayden with Travis,and almost instantly started slapping the blue ranger while shouting "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" over and over again and again.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Travis screamed,obviously angry and in pain which caused Jayden to snicker at the ranger's anger.

"Travis! You're awake!" Anthony excalimed,Travis rolling out of Jayden's hands and too his feet,causing Jayden's snicker to end.  
"Good thing too,we need to wake my darling rose but I bring myself to do it." Anthony said,Travis scratched his head and then looked at Anthony with the most irritated and curious look a person could make.  
"She's just too precious,I mean look at her...beautiful." Anthony uttered,his voice oozing with love and affection as he ended his sentence with a dreamy sigh,which caused Travis to smack him in the face,Anthony let out a yelp of pain in response.

"JUST WAKE HER UP!" Travis ordered,Anthony kneeled down,set Charolette's sleeping body on the sand,stood up,and slapped Travis.  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Anthony retorted,this action caused the two to get in a large arguement,an arguement that caused Jayden to groan.

Unknown to the bickering four rangers,their red leader slowly got up,and yawned whilst stretching followed by her rubbing her eyes.  
"Good morning..." Charolette said,the four turned to their leader,Jayden and Ernie holding back laughter as they were aware of the comedy of this.  
"M'LADY!" Anthony shouted lovingly as he tackle hugged Charolette,who happily hugged back causing Travis to groan.  
"HELLO!" Philster shouted from inside his mech,his voice echoing from the speakers outside his armor.

The five rangers remembered they had a job to do,stood up,one next to the other and then did the same song and dance,morphing into the Fantasy Force.  
"Guys,the Zords'll be here shortly...we just need to hold on until they get here." Charolette said,three of her teammates nodded while Travis added a simple "Okay." to the conversation.

"You...filthy...little...BRATS!" Namito screamed,the rangers turned to the beat and bruised mermaid who was grasping at her arm as she limped towards the rangers.  
This sight made Jayden laugh smuggly as he stepped to her,waving his gauntlet-covered hand mockingly.  
"Awwww...the little fish want a Round 2?" Jayden asked,chuckling as he noticed Namito looked worried as well as angry now.  
"You...You pink little..." Namito uttered angry,the other rangers stood around their cocky pink comrade.  
"Shall we finish her?" Ernie asked,Charolette lifted her arm and gave a thumbs up while shouting "O-KAY!" loudly and bombastically.

The Fantasy Force summoned their weapons,standing side by side,their weapons glew their respective colors.  
"THE!" Charolette shouted.  
"END!" Travis shouted,adding his part to the finisher.  
"HAPPY!" Anthony shouted,adding to the final attack.  
"EVER!" Jayden and Ernie both shouted at the same time.  
"AFTER!" The entire team screamed as they slashed their weapons,sending many,and I mean MANY,colored slashs towards Namito til she exploded in red,blue,yellow,pink,and black smoke and sparks.  
"ALRIGHT!" The team all screamed as multi-colored confetti exploded behind them all.

"RANGERS! THE ZORDS ARE HERE!" Xander shouted,rushing to the rangers who all nodded before jumping into their zords,which then combined into the Fantasy Zord.  
"Rangers...bout time you showed up!" Philster said,obviously irritated that he had to wait.  
"HEY! Don't give us anything about us being "late",we were finishing off YOUR friend!" Travis smarted off,Philster growled and slammed his hands onto his control pads out of frustration.  
"You...You monsters!? FELL THE FURY!" Philster screamed,he gripped his controls and charged towards the Fantasy Zord,his mech rapidly punching at the Fantasy Zord.

"H...His Speed!? It's incredible?! How can a robot that large move so fast?!" Anthony shouted loudly,Travis growled but Charolette kept firm.  
"TRAVIS! ERNIE! KEEP US STABLE! ANTHONY! JAYDEN! COUNTER HIM!" Charolette ordered desperately,her teammates trying their damnest to follow her exact orders,sparks flew out of the knees of the Fantasy Zord as it tried to support itself.  
"THE ZORD CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE ABUSE!" Ernie shouted desperately,Travis growled and,out of anger,punched the wall of the leg's chamber.  
"TRAVIS! ERNIE! ENGAGE TURBO MODE!" Charolette ordered,Travis and Ernie smirked under their helmets and both followed through,blasting the Fantasy Zord towards Philster's Mecha.

"JAYDEN! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Charolette commented,Jayden nodded,pulled a lever back,which winded the Fantasy Zord's arm back,then pushed it forward with all his might,which decked Philster's Mech straight in the jaw.  
"LET'S ACTIVATE OUR FINISHER!" Charolette shouted,Philster heard this and pushed his left lever,which sent the mech's arm towards the Fantasy Zord and grabbed it's neck.

"Now Rangers...time for you too meet your end." Philster said,but he heard banging from inside his mech,he got up to investgate.  
"Hello...? Who's there?" Philster said nervous,a door behind his chair opened to reveal Xander.  
"Who are you?!" Philster yelped,Xander pulled out a platinum card and shoved it in his shoulder pad.  
"LET'S GO! PLATINUM RANGER!" Xander shouted,punching his shoulder pad.  
Xander shined brightly,a white glow illuminating around him as a black X spun around him and slammed on his chest.  
covering his body was now a black suit,armored bits colored in a deep grey metal,with the visor covering the entire face area,with the rest of the head matching the armored bits.

"You...You're..." Philster muttered panicked and scared,Xander chuckled.  
"The Platinum Ranger...the one ranger that was strong enough to defeat your master?" Xander mocked,he pulled out a shiny,metal handle which he swung and extended into a large,and fancy sword.  
"No...No..." Philster muttered,slicing in half and exploding into black smog.  
Xander walked over to Philster's control panel,pressed the release button which released the Fantasy Zord then pressed the Self-Destruct button before walking out calmly with his sword on his should.

On the beach.  
The rangers met up with Xander,all of them demorphed.  
"That was weird...Philster had us RIGHT THERE and then he...let us go and blew up?" Anthony observed,Ernie scratched his head out of confusion.  
"Maybe something happened?" Jayden added,Travis mumbled under his breath but Charolette stood in front of her team with a smile on her face.

"Come on guys,does it matter...think about it,we won!" Charolette said,Travis growled out of frustration,he couldn't believe his sister,his leader,is being so calm about this.  
Xander laughed while looking at the team,the team laughed with him.

That night.  
Travis sat on his bed,his hands grasping his head out of frustration before he stood up,wearing his training slacks as he walked to his closet.  
Travis reached up to the top shelf of his closet and took out a box,slide off the lid and looked inside.  
"Once I figure you out...they'll see how good of a ranger I can be." Travis said to himself quietly,smiling to himself while chuckling confidently. 


	8. Episode 8: Tricky Business

The next morning.  
Jayden woke up in his own home,it was 3:02 in the morning.  
Jayden rubbed his head and slumped out of bed and dragged himself into his bathroom,flipping on the lights,he looked at his mirror to see himself and sighed before splashing water onto his face.

"Morning Jayden..." Jayden said to his reflection,sighing loudly before walking out of his room as he slept in his track suit,as normal,and it didn't help that his other clothes were being washed at Ernie's house since his house had no washer or a dryer so Jayden walked out of his house,as he walked out of his house and began walking out of his house and down the street.  
"JAYDEN!" Ernie shouted,running down the street and hugging his pink friend.  
"Hey Ernie,How are you today?" Jayden asked,Ernie smiled widely and chuckled which caused Jayden to smile.  
"Good 'morrow my comrade!" Anthony exclaimed as he joined the hug,which made Jayden smile more. 

"What are you two doing?" Jayden asked,Anthony and Ernie turned to each other then looked back at the pink ranger and chuckled at what seemed to be an inside joke.  
"Well me and Bee Boy were hanging out and some fables were wrecking stuff at Go-Burgers so me and the dude decided to see who could bag the most baddies!" Ernie said to answer Jayden's question.  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight..." Jayden said both glad for the two due to their bonding and still weirded out by Ernie's wannabe coolman talk.

"HEY THERE!" Charolette shouted loudly,hugging her three comrades tightly which caused Anthony to smile widely and like a major lovestruck derp,while Jayden smirked and Ernie grinned like a happy doofus.  
"Where's T-Dawg?" Ernie asked,Charolette looked at the ground saddened before answering with a "Travis...stayed home,he locked his room and won't come out,when I called for him...he said he was busy...and when I asked Dad he said it was natural for a boy his age...what does that mean?".  
Anthony,Jayden,and Ernie all looked at their innocent,red leader with wide-eyes and nervousness.  
"Ummmmmm." Jayden and Anthony both said to out loud,Ernie opened his mouth wide but the yellow ranger grabbed his black dressed friend by the mouth to stop him from revealing the truth.

"You see Charolette,Travis is just...training...mental...you know,like a warrior." Jayden explained,Charolette cupped her own chin and thought for abit before a mental lightbulb lit up and she returned her hands to behind her back.  
"OH! I get it,maybe I should try that myself!" Charolette loudly exclaimed,Ernie laughed outloud.  
"You should,I hear it's very relaxing..." Ernie said,trying not to die of laughter.  
"So...wanna go to the park?" Jayden asked,every nodded their heads in agreement.

Meanwhile.  
Xander sat in his office,he turned his chair to a picture frame he had on his desk,it had himself surrounded by his friends...the ones who made up the original Fantasy Force.  
"Mike,Tracy,Alec,and Reilly...boy,we had many adventures together..." Xander said,remembering his younger days.

Years ago.  
A younger teenage Xander was dueling against a blonde,young man with blonde hair who wore a blue,leather jacket with his fringe covering his right eye.  
"Hey Alec,You getting tired?" Xander mocked,his voice full of energy and confident.  
"No way mate,I thought you'd know better by now?" Alec retorted,chuckling along his friend as they continued to trade blows.  
"You two done trading "clever" comments?" a black haired,tan girl in a pink dress commented as she slide off her black jacket and threw it on a chair in the corner.

"Hey Tracy!" Xander exclaimed,Alec took this chance to roundhouse kick his friend in the side,sending the future platinum into the wall.  
"XANDER!" Tracy shouted concerned,Xander moaned and groaned while slowly raising his hand to give a thumbs up to his pink and blue friend,which allowed Tracy to release her sigh of relief.  
rapid footsteps could be heard as a yellow-suited boy ran down,his messy red hair becoming even more so due to his running.  
"WHAT HAPPEN!? WHAT DID ALEC DO!" the yellow-jacketed ginger shouted,Alec looked offended as he adjusted his glasses.  
"What...it's a reasonable assumption." the yellow ranger said to continue his sentence,Alec sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well look Reilly,nothings the matter...Xander's fine you ninny." Alec smarted off,playfully pushing his ginger friend who only pushed back as the two chuckled gleefully.  
Xander picked himself up,groaning slightly as he did,brushing his red lettermen jacket as he found his footing.

"You sure hun?" Tracy asked,Xander chuckled and smiled.  
"Don't worry Tracy,I'm fine...I've suffered worse then a kick by Alec." Xander joked,Alec rolled his eyes while uttering a sarcastic "ha,ha,ha." in response.  
"You all are hopeless." Mike said,the four turned to their black clad friend said,with coat flowing down freely to his knees as it was a long coat.  
"Well,Well,Well decided to join us?" Xander mocked,Mike chuckled poshly as he pushed up his glasses.  
"You dork." Mike retorted,the whole group began to laugh together.

Tracy turned her head to Xander,who smiled back,causing her to wave at him.  
"Xander..." Tracy said,Xander smiled wider as he uttered a simple "Yeah" but then the sirens went off.

In the present.  
Xander's walk down memory lane was interrupted by his son.  
"Travis...what is it?" Xander casually said,putting the photograph face down on his desk as he spun his office chair so he was facing his child.  
"I have a question...what's up with the mighty morphin mophers...their belt buckles..." Travis said,he took a pause so he could lift his wrist to display his morpher.  
"...While our's are wrist-mounted,like watches...what gives?" Travis finished,Xander chuckled as he stood up.

"Son...ever morpher is different..." Xander said as he and his son left his office and walked to the Morpher Collection which was locked up tightly in a steel display case with glass and locks blocking just anyone from touching the precious devices.  
"Take the Wind Morphers...their wrist mounted like the Fantasy Morphers,however...the Mystic Morpher is like a flip phone.." Xander said,Travis rested his hands in his pockets as his father led him away from the Mopher Display and to the Dino Coins,which were framed and hanging on the wall.

"And Mighty Morphin's belts were different too...they are like belt buckles as you stated BUT they need this coins to be placed in them to work properly..." Xander explained,Travis's eyes widened which caught Xander's attention.  
"Say...why did you ask anyway?" Xander asked,feeling like Travis was hiding something.

Travis scoffed,and looked at his father.  
"Cus..it just seemed weird..." Travis said,Xander quietly growled to his son who didn't hear it.  
"Well...If you don't mind...I have some important business to handle in my office.." Xander said as he walked back to his office and closed the door,Travis could hear him lock the door which caused the blue ranger to smirk too himself.  
"Time for me to go to work..." Travis muttered to himself as he turned to the Coins.

"T-DAWG!" Ernie shouted,which caused Travis to jump out of surprise.  
"Bro?" Charolette said curious of her brother's rather jumpy reaction,but the blue boy simply chuckled and replied to his red sister with a simple "Yo." acting as if nothing was wrong.  
"Hey Travis...are you...feeling okay?" Jayden asked,as suspicious as Xander was earlier which angered Travis.

"No...not really..." Travis said,this worried his comrades and caused Charolette to quickly approach her brother and hug his left arm.  
"What's wrong?" Charolette asked genuinely concerned which sparked Travis's brotherly feelings as he hugged his sister.  
"I just...I...I need the bathroom...stomach...ya know?" Travis said,patting his sister on the head before darting to the bathroom.  
"I hope T-Dawg's all-righty in the his house." Ernie said,which caused Jayden's jaw to drop and for him to stutter as if the pink-haired boxer had been left speechless.

"I must say Ernesto has such a...well,an interesting way with words." Anthony exclaimed which caused Jayden to twitch slightly as he ironically smiled.  
"You don't say..." Jayden uttered.  
"What,I'm just spitting what I feel bro." Ernie replied which actually changed Jayden's twitchy smile to one of admiration.  
"And that's what I like about ya handsome." Jayden smarted off which caused him,Ernie,Anthony,and Charolette to all share a laugh.

Meanwhile,in the restroom that Travis had so hurriedly rushed off to.  
Travis paced back and forth,eventually stopping at a wall and punching it.  
"Why...Why is it...that EVERY SINGLE TIME I'm close to my goal...SHE has to come along and make me feel like a jerk...WHY!" Travis ranted,punching the wall everytime he put special emphasis on a word.

Travis continued to punch the wall over and over again til a smile graced itself onto his face.  
"That's it...just hide here...and when the place closes...then...THEN it'll be MY time!" Travis ranted,before he heard a flush come from a stall which caused him to turn around and see a black haired male with a beige jacket walk out of the stall.  
"You heard nothing...right?" Travis asked,the man just nodded slowly before running out of their like a bat outta hell.

Back in the Hall of Power's main display center,the four other rangers finished their laugh as the man ran outside as quickly as possible.  
"What up with that broski?" Ernie asked,Anthony shrugged.

The four heard the man's scream from outside and ran outside without even a thought of their blue comrade.

Outside.  
The four saw the man being held by the neck by Tera.  
"Oh...well if it aren't my hubby's four most least favorite pests..." Tera mocked,The four pulled out their cards but Tera whipped her hair at Charolette,wrapping her silver locks around the red ranger's arm.  
"I'm not here to fight..." Tera said,before releasing Charolette's arm.

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked gruffly,closing his fist out of anger and distrust.  
"I mean it's Celic who cares..." Tera replied which caught them off guard.  
"You mean...you don't?!" Charolette exclaimed out of shock which caused Tera to cackle.  
"If history is to tell ANYTHING then fighting against Power Rangers is a futile effort...but that isn't my call unfortunately,I just thought I'd drop by and warn you all that Celic won't stop til he either wins or he loses...FOR GOOD...but did your precious father ever explain why Celic wants you all dead? why he killed your father's team and nearly killed him too AND Why he has this unnessecary grudge?" Tera rambled,Charolette shook her head no.

"No...well here it goes..." Tera started,the four ready to hear the story she was ready to tell.  
Meanwhile,Xander sat in his office,gazing at the picture when he heard glass shatter from outside.  
"What the..." Xander shouted,running outside to see the Dino Coins broken into,and the White Ranger's coin gone while the rest were scattered on the floor,he reacted by morphing into the Platinum Ranger and running outside.  
"RANGERS! GET HER!" Xander barked,assuming Tera stole the coin.

"I knew this seemed fishy!" Jayden shouted as the four inserted their power cards into their morphers.  
"GO GO FANTASY FORCE!" All four shouted as they morphed.  
"You cur...Do you not recall what they say about assumptions!?" Tera shouted aggrivated as she threw the man over her shoulder.  
"FANTASY FORCE ARROW STORM!" Charolette shouted,quickly summoning her bow and firing arrows rapidly at Tera which she all swiftly dodged as she floated closer and closer,and almost reached Charolette til...

"PINK PUMA PUNCH!" Jayden shouted as he decked Tera in the jaw,which sent her into a wall,Anthony darted after the villainess,drawing his strings out and shaping them into tiny daggers that were connected to his fingers via strings.  
"Time to CUT you down to size!" Anthony shouted as he threw the many knives at the woman,slashing her up and down,side to side,left and right over and over.

"You...BRATS!" Tera shouted,stumbling to stand as she was covered in deep cuts.  
"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Jayden mocked as he,the other three,and Xander all joined Anthony.  
"You know what..." Tera uttered as she snapped her fingers before disappearing,the ground shaking.  
"I'll use the Platinum Zord to preoccupy her monster...you kids look for Travis so you can activate the Fantasy Zord." Xander ordered before running outside.

"Where would he be?" Ernie asked his teammates as Xander ran outside.  
Jayden and Anthony ran to the bathroom and kicked down each stall door,when they found no Travis,they returned to their allies.  
"Maybe downstairs?" Charolette asked,the four turned to the stairs and rushed down,once downstairs they say an unmorphed Travis,his back turned to them.

"Travis..." Charolette said,Travis turned his head to look behind him.  
"Hello everybody..." Travis uttered ominously,Charolette was taken aback,repeating her brother's name as she backed away.  
"WHITE RANGER POWER!" Travis shouted,placing the coin in the morpher,clamping down on it and dawning the Mighty Morphin' White Ranger armor.

"Travis..." Charolette repeated once more in disbelief,Jayden growled as did Anthony but Ernie almost fainted.  
"You Piccolo bastardo traditore." Anthony shouted,shouting italian at Travis,who only chuckled at his yellow friend.  
"I can't believe you'd steal from your own father!?" Jayden screamed,calling out Travis's dishonesty.  
"Well...you do what you have to do to prove you deserve to lead." Travis retorted,Charolette gasped.  
"So...You gonna let me leave or shall I start proving my worth NOW!" Travis said as he summoned then spun Saba around.  
"Travis..." Charolette said quietly before summoning her bow in duel blade mode,raising her left blade up to point at her white-clad brother.  
"I can not let you leave..." Charolette coldy uttered,her brother chuckled as he and her charged at one another.

The sister and brother clashed blades.  
"I'm sorry..." Charolette said quietly as they struggled blades,Travis scoffed and retorted by saying "That makes one of us..." before kicking his sister back.  
"YOU LITTLE!" Anthony shouted,stringing his ropes into a short sword and charging towards Travis.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Anthony screamed as he slashed at Travis who deflected and countered,which sent Anthony over the white-clad traitors shoulder and into a wall,demorphing the yellow ranger.

"Fool..." Travis insulted,Anthony slammed his fist onto the ground and growled.  
"HOW...HOW DARE YOU INSULT M'LADY'S HONOR!" Anthony shouted,Travis walked to Anthony and grinded his foot into the yellow ranger's back.  
"You sure like talking alot..." Travis hissed as he continued to drill his heel into his once comrade's back.

"TRAVIS! STOP IT!" Charolette shouted desperately,Travis stopped and turned to his sister.  
"Charolette..." Travis let slip before he grunted,swung his fist at her,and slowly walked to the stairs.  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Jayden shouted,he and Ernie running right behind Travis who turned his head to look at them.  
"YO T-DAWG,Slow yo roll and think here...whatcha doing it wack." Ernie added,Travis scoffed.  
"Don't...interfere..." Travis said before walking off,Charolette demorphed and fell to her knees.  
"T...Travis..." Charolette whimpered.

Meanwhile  
Xander piloted the Platinum Zord,which resembled a strange mix of fancy knight armor and his own Platinum Ranger suit.  
In front of this stotic zord was a gigantic bear-like creature with three heads.  
"Silly Tera never learns...well,time to put this teddy to rest." Xander smarted off,taking his sword handle and shoving it in a slot in front of him which summoned a larger version in his zord's hand.  
"A STERLING KNIGHT! THE BASTARD SWORD STRIKE!" Xander shouted,slashing the three headed bear rapidly multiple times before one big slash down the middle,blowing it up.  
"ALRIGHT! WAIT TIL I TELL THE KIDS ABOUT THIS ONE!" Xander gloated excitedly.  
Minutes later,Xander,now demorphed,met up with the rangers on the ground in front of the hall of power but the minute he saw them,he knew something was wrong.  
"What..." Xander let out,Jayden gave him a look as did Ernie,and Anthony causing the stotic sixth ranger to look and see his daughter in tears.

That night.  
Travis stood on the outskirts of town,unmorphed,now wearing white pants,matching white boots,a black vest and tie which was under a long,white trenchcoat and over a white dressshirt.  
"Travis..." Celic said smirking,Travis turned calmly to see his father's rival.  
"I did not come here to fight...I just felt you deserved your own Fantasy White morpher...it's of MY creation." Celic said,holding up a white wrist-morpher.

"How do I not know this a trick?" Travis asked,Celic chuckled as he strapped the morpher around Travis's wrist.  
"I don't care if you're my ally or not...BUT you are an enemy of the Fantasy Force...and THAT is what I care about..." Celic said evilly,Travis smirked.  
"Fine..." Travis said,taking the white keycard from the villain and inserting it into his wrist morpher.  
"WHITE ROGUE!" Travis shouted,a white light emitted from him,surrounding the entire area in a blind white light...


	9. Episode 9: Search for Blue Part 1

Jayden,Anthony,and Ernie were all scattered around the living room of Charolette's house.  
"M'Lady seems depressed,I tried to comfort her but she seemed so distraught that not even my charming yet comfy words couldn't even help her..." Anthony said as he came down the stairs,Jayden sighed.

"What up Jay Jay?" Ernie asked,noticing Jayden's sigh.  
"We need to get a blue...I know Charolette's still sad about Travis but...we can't use the Fantasy Zord without a blue..." Jayden said,standing up and looking at Ernie and Anthony.  
"But poor Charolette...this is the saddest I've ever seen her,it's heartbreaking..." Anthony continued in response to Jayden's words. 

"I know,it doesn't make me feel dandy either but...we need to think about the big picture,we need to get the replacement blue soon cus if ANY monster attacks then we're screwed cus,not only can we not form the Fantasy Zord,but we also can't use our finisher attack." Jayden explained,Anthony hung his head low as Ernie "hmmmed" unsure.  
"I know it seems heartless but...we need to go look for one." Jayden cotinued as he pulled out Travis's old blue fantasy morpher and card.  
"Yeah..but...What bout Cherry?" Ernie asked,Jayden looked at his black clad friend and sighed.  
"We just...need to leave her alone right now..." Jayden replied,sighing as he did.

Outside in the city.  
The three began their search for a blue replacement,but didn't really know where to look.  
"BIG E!" A voice shouted,Ernie turned as did his friends and they saw two boys,shorter and less fit then Ernie but just as white were coming towards them,dressed head to toe in baggy "street" clothes.  
"Tasty! Shady! What up my dudes!" Ernie greeted them,hugging Tasty and Shady.  
"I must ask,who are these folks?" Anthony said,Ernie turned to his ranger friends and smiled.

"Bee Boy,Jay Jay...these are my bros Shady and Tasty!" Ernie said,Jayden and Anthony both groaned at this.  
"What's with their names?" Jayden asked,Ernie and his "bros" all began to laugh in response.  
"Jay-Jay,those are their sick handles bro...we're an up and coming rap group dawg." Ernie said,Jayden cringed then looked at Anthony.  
"Anthony...you're my friend right?" Jayden asked,Anthony replied with "Yeah..".  
"Then please...kill me now..." Jayden replied to Anthony's reply.

"Well Tasty,Shady I'd love to stay and chill but me and my buds need to help a ladyfriend of our's feel better,ya feel." Ernie said,Tasty and Shady both smirked and nodded.  
"That's our Big E,always looking out for others...you keep your quest alive bro,catch ya on the flip side!" Tasty said before he and Shady ran off,waving to Big E as they turned the corner and disappeared.

"So...they seemed...interesting..." Anthony said,trying to say something nice in his shock.  
"Those two are my peeps...they were my only peeps for awhile,It was nice to have people who didn't beat my guts in daily...and they were my only peeps...til I met T-Dawg..." Ernie said,a single tear streaking down his face.  
"T-Dawg...you mean..." Jayden began,Ernie nodded "Yes" in response as he knew who the pink ranger meant.  
"When me and my peeps were like ten or something,I don't remember age I just remember we were small but not too small..." Ernie began,Jayden and Anthony looking at their black clad friend,taking everything he said seriously.

Years ago,on the day Ernie was talking about.  
a younger (they were at least ten) Ernie,Tasty,and Shady were all leaning against a school wall bruised and bleeding as what looked to be thugish middle-schools stood over them,bearing bats and swinging chains.

"Awww what's wrong "home fries" I thought you guys were "the tightest group" in the school." One of the thugs mocked,Ernie grunted weakly and tried to stand.  
"Ern...Ern..." Tasty uttered weakly,having barely any energy to stand.  
"Just...stay...do...down..." Shady added,just as weak as his friends were.

"No...I...I ain't gonna let these punks talk down about me OR my friends..." Ernie grunted out weakly,but fighting against his beaten body as he stumbled back to his feet but was just kicked back down by one of the thugs.

"Ain't that cute,little guy thinks he's all tough and noble..." One of the thug's lackey's mocked in his nasally voice.  
"HEY!" A young,but forceful voice shouted which caused everyone to turn to see a younger Travis and a little Charolette hiding behind her older brother.  
"Awww well if it ain't the thirteen-year old little punk! babysitting your little sis again,how sweet..." The head thug mocked,Travis turned his head to his sister and handed her his bag.  
"Charolette...hold this please..." Travis asked,Charolette nodded her head,not saying a word as her brother began to walk towards the thugs.

"You guys think you're tough,picking on little kids like this?" Travis asked,the thugs smirked confidently as the main thug threw a fist a Travis who caught it.  
"I'll ask again...do...you...think...you're...TOUGH!" Travis asked,this time more furious then he was previously.  
"No! We KNOW we are!" The main thug shouted as he kneed Travis in the gut,causing him to cough blood but he stayed resolved.

"Well,Well,Well...You got the first blow...too bad I still got your hand in my grasp." Travis retorted as he ducked down,spun around and tripped the main thug to the groun which caused his arm to twisted painfully since Travis never let it go.

Travis stood back up as the main thug layed on the ground in agony,the two lesser thugs ran off and Travis turned his attention to Ernie and his group.  
"You dudes okay?" Travis asked,Ernie took Travis's hand and stood up.  
"Yeah...thanks bro." Ernie said,Travis smiled and replied with a simple "I did what I felt like." before the two shared a laugh.

In the present.  
Ernie was tearing up as Jayden and Anthony looked at him.

"Yeah...I never expected Travis to do something like this..." Ernie let out,his voice cracking and catching Jayden and Anthony off guard,not only was Ernie on the verge of tears,but he didn't call Travis "T-Dawg" just now.

"Ernie..." Jayden let out,Anthony put his hand on Jayden's should and nodded his head once before Ernie turned to them and smiled,tears still falling.  
"Let's just keep on looking...for Charolette's sake..." Ernie said selflessly as it was obvious Travis's traitorous ways were hurting him as much as it did Charolette.

The three continued looking through the city,walking around and around for good replacement blue when the three saw a familar face clad in white walk down stairs leading to the park.

"Was that..." Ernie asked,Anthony and Jayden both shrugged.  
"Should we..." Ernie asked,Anthony shook his head no but Jayden was unsure.  
"Jayden...it's up to you...do we go or not?" Anthony asked,without waiting for Jayden's answer,Ernie ran down the stairs prompting his friends to follow him.

In the park.  
Travis turned his head to see his ex-comrades.

"Well,Well,Well...Just who I was looking for." Travis said as he tossed Ernie the Tiger morpher and then it's Dino Coin to Jayden.  
"What?" Anthony asked as Jayden and Ernie held up the parts of the morpher,Travis chuckled.

"I don't need that outdated garbage anymore..." Travis retorted before pushing back his sleeve and revealing his triangular-looking wristmorpher.  
"What the?!" Jayden exclaimed,Ernie scratched his head out of confusion.

"GO GO WHITE ROGUE!" Travis shouted as he shoved the pure white card into his morpher,and with a flash of white light,Travis was dressed in the White Rogue suit.

"WHAT THE?!" Jayden shouted,Travis chuckled as he lifted his hand up,opened his palm,and summoned a black handled sword with a long,straight,white blade.  
The three Fantasy Force members here all took out their cards and were ready to morph.

"GO GO FANTASY FORCE!" Ernie,Anthony,and Jayden all three shouted as they morphed at the same time,assaulting any onlookers's eyes with flashes of pink,black,and yellow as they suited up.

"Great formation,did my dear sister teach you how do to that properly?" Travis bitterly mocked,Anthony clenched his fist and growled.  
"You cur...M'lady is so broken hearted over such a...such a heartless man...how can you call yourself a brother?!" Anthony shouted,enraged by his ex-comrades uncaring attitude.

"I don't care." Travis retorted simply as he,within the blink of an eye,darted to the three rangers,slashed rapidly and unhalted,jumped behind them,and stood up as the effects of his slashes began to hit the three rangers.  
"Now...take that trash back to Xander...and the next time I see you...make sure SHE's with you." Travis bitterly said as he jumped high in the air,disappearing from sight as the three rangers demorphed on the floor.

"Tr...Travis..." Ernie mumbled before passing out,following in the footsteps of his comrades.

In Anthony's house.  
Anthony woke up and darted up shouting "CHAROLETTE!" loudly,he took deep breathes as he noticed his shirt missing showing that his chest was wrapped in bandages.  
"...Where...How am I back home?..." Anthony began,placing his hand gently on his bandages "...It had to be real..." Anthony looked around and stood up slowly.

"Hello..." Anthony shouted,his room's door opened and he saw a blonde girl walk in carrying a glass of tea.  
"Anthony,You're awake?" The girl said surprised,Anthony was just as surprised.  
"Nicole?" Anthony uttered surprised,before hugging Nicole.

"Hey there..." Nicole whispered,Anthony chuckled.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were in New Zealand." Anthony said,still happy to see his old friend again.  
"I was...but then your father called me and told me how depressed you seemed so I cam back...for you,not him." Nicole added,Anthony smiled.

"I know you don't like Dad but..." Anthony started,Nicold lifted her hand up to tell her brother to be quiet.  
"I don't like how little of a father our father actually is...kay little bro." Nicole said,Anthony's hand slid over his sister's blue clothed shoulders.  
"Who were your friends?" Nicole asked,Anthony smiled.

"Those were Ernie and Jayden...Ernie's the white boy and Jayden had the pink hair." Anthony said,giving brief descriptions of his friends so Nicole would know who's who.  
"You look nice by the way." Anthony added,Nicole smiled.  
"Thanks,Mom always thought I looked good in blue...ever since she left,It's all I've ever worn..." Nicole said,Anthony and her both felt eachother's sadness,Anthony's eyes widened as an idea struck his brain.

"Nicole...wanna make me the happiest boy alive?" Anthony asked,Nicole smiled and nodded her head "yes" which prompted Anthony to pull out a candy wrapper from his pocket and take the pen from Nicole's chest pocket which he used to sketch Charolette's address on the page before placing it in her chest pocket alongside her pen.

"Meet me there,kay!" Anthony said as he grabbed a yellow varsity style jacket that he zipped up before he ran out the door.  
Nicole reached into her shirt pocket,unfolded the paper and saw the address.  
"I wonder what that boy's up too.." Nicole asked herself.

Later on in the day.  
Anthony,Jayden,and Ernie all sat in Charolette's living room.  
"Anthony...could you...go get Charolette..." Jayden said,Anthony nodded his head and went upstairs,he approached Charolette's door,knocked three times,then walked in.

"Charolette...?" Anthony said,Charolette turned around to look at the yellow youngster.  
"You can't stay in bed forever..." Anthony said,fighting back the tears he would've bawled out if he wasn't fighting back,he just couldn't stand to see Charolette broken hearted.  
"Please...I know this is hard,and I understand..." Anthony said,Charolette stood up and got right in Anthony's face.  
"Do you?" Charolette said,her voice breaking as she said this as Anthony backed away out of fear.

"Do you understand what I'm feeling!" Charolette yelled,her face still red from the crying she both had been doing and was still doing.  
"Charolette..." Anthony uttered,but Charolette's obviously broken morale and tears stopped him from saying anything else.

"NO! NO YOU DON'T! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLE UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW!" Charolette screamed,Anthony reached his hand out to her but she slapped him in the face,gasping at her own action before crying even more so into the palms of her hands.  
"Charolette..." Anthony uttered desperately as he grabbed Charolette's wrists,slowly moving her hands off her face to reveal her heartbreaking look of sadness,which was highlighted by her tears.  
Anthony slid his hands from Charolette's wrist to her forearms and then her shoulders as she rested her hands onto the yellow boy's chest,followed by her setting her head on his chest which she cried on.  
Anthony stroked Charolette's hair as she cried into his jacket,she then looked up at him.  
"It's okay..." Anthony let out,Charolette smiled slightly as Anthony wiped tears from her eyes in what seemed like an endless effort.

"You get dressed,someone important's coming over..." Anthony said softly,Charolette nodded her head and then Anthony walked out to give his red leader some privacy.  
Anthony stepped downstairs to see Jayden and Ernie talking up his sister.  
"So...you're Anthony's sister?" Jayden asked,Nicole nodded "Yes" while saying so.

"Nicole...you're here?" Anthony said,surprised that his sister was early,but she simply smiled at his outburst.  
"It seemed important..." Nicole retorted kindly,Anthony grinned,glancing up the stairs briefly.  
"You may have to wait abit before we get down to business." Anthony added,Nicole looked at him and replied by saying "I can wait.".  
"So...let's talk abit." Jayden offered,while Anthony walked towards to couch and sat next to his sister casually.

Meanwhile.  
Travis stood on top of a skyscraper,his long white coat flowing with the wind.  
The rogue white ranger was taking in his enviroment,gazing down on the city he once defended alongside his ex-comrades.  
"When I was in the Fantasy Force I was nothing...now look at me,unlimited power...and I'm my own boss." Travis said to himself,he heard himself chuckle at his own words.  
"So Kiddo,you went awol?" Vanessa said teasingly from behind,Travis turned around to see his violet friend standing there,her arms folded with a cocky smirk across her face.

"I think you look great in white,if you ask me kiddo." Vanessa flirted,Travis smirked as the two looked at one another.  
"Thanks...White and Purple must make a great combo." Travis confidently filrted back which caused Vanessa to chuckle.  
"It's violet kiddo." Vanessa retorted,the two now stood closer in front of one another.  
"Well,Well,Well...aren't you cocky." Travis mocked,Vanessa slid her hand down Travis chest.  
"Pot...meet Kettle..." Vanessa retorted,the two leaned in closer to one another,their lips almost met...  
"Having fun Vanessa?" Silvia mocked as she jumped onto the roof,demorphing from her Silver Rider form and back into her casual clothes.

"Can't you see I'm busy with something." Vanessa calmly remarked,Travis smirked as Silvia giggled out of amusement.  
"So...we're busy?" Travis smarted off,Vanessa chuckled as she playfully pushed Travis back.  
"Admit it,you like me." Travis continued to smart off,which caused Silvia to laugh as Vanessa blushed but tried to keep her cool.  
"Maybe I do whitey." Vanessa smarted off,the two smiled at one another and Silvia shortly followed.  
After their shared laugh,Travis jumped onto the very edge of the building and morphed into his White Rogue form.  
"Now if you ladies will excuse me...I have some business to take care of." Travis said before backflipping off the roof.

Back with the Rangers.  
Charolette,Nicole,Anthony,Jayden,and Ernie were all laughing and carrying on together.  
"So Nicole...now that you know our stories...can you do us a favor..." Anthony began,this caused his four comrades and his sister to all look at him.  
"Anthony..." Charolette uttered as Anthony reached into his pocket and revealed the Blue Fantasy morpher.  
"What's this?" Nicole asked,chuckling awkwardly as she spoke.

"Nicole Goldfield...do us all the honor...of being the new Fantasy Force Blue Ranger." Anthony formerly asked his sister,who stood up.  
"Wait...you want me to be a Power Ranger?! Wait...You're...You guys..." Nicole began to ramble,all this new info coming at her all at once.  
"Please...if not for me,or for them,then for the world." Anthony stressed the dire situation they were in.  
"I...I...I'm sorry..." Nicole said before walking off,Anthony called out her name but she kept going.

"Dude...She ain't the one...sorry..." Jayden said patting his yellow comrade's shoulder as he continued to stare at the door his sister walked out of.  
"Anthony,I'm so sorry." Charolette added,but Anthony was still speechless.  
A beep-beep-beep could be heard from their morphers,even the currently abandoned blue morpher.  
"Looks like there's trouble." Ernie added,the four all nodded before running outside.

In a supermarket parking lot.  
What appeared to be a giant pig monster with a large cleaver of a sword was reeking havoc,dressed very similar to King Monkey as he did so.  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Charolette shouted as she,Anthony,Ernie,and Jayden ran into the parking lot and interfering with the pig's plan.  
"RANGERS!" The pig beast shouted,the rangers took this time to morph into their Fantasy Force forms.  
"That's right! We're Earth's Defenders and We Never Surrender!" Ernie shouted,his four comrades all turned to him.  
"Ernie...that was awful,you've said some things but I have to call you out on that one." Jayden said,obviously in disgusted disbelief at Ernie's lame one liner.  
"Yeah,Sir Jayden's got a point." Anthony said in his theathrical voice,Charolette sighed as Ernie awkwardly chuckled,rubbing the back of his head as he exclaimed a simple "Sorry." towards his team.

"Now,let's fry this ham's bacon!" Charolette shouted,causing her team to get in fighting poses alongside her.  
"Now THAT is a one liner!" Ernie congratulated his leader,who giggled and clapped her hands happily letting out a "Thanks Ernie." before the four turned towards the monster and ran towards it.

Ernie and Jayden began clawwing and punching the pig monster on opposite sides of it's monsterous body,Anthony began jumping back and forth,around the monster trying his strings around the monster's legs.  
"CHAROLETTE! NOW!" Anthony shouted as he rolled out of the way,Ernie and Jayden before cartwheeling out of the way.  
"RED RIDING ARROW!" Charolette shouted loudly as she pulled back he bow,charging up a red spear.  
"NoNoNoNo!" The pig monster kept shouting,he tried to run but due to Anthony's strings he just tripped onto the ground with no way of getting up.  
Charolette let go and sent her arrow flying towards the pig,exploding on impact.

"Well...Ain't that impressive." Travis mocked,clapping like a cocky jerk as his friends looked at him.  
"TRAVIS!" Charolette desperately shouted,Travis laughed at his little sister's desperate shout.  
"Oh Charolette,how you need me...you were always hiding behind my back,how Xander chose you over me?! I'll never know." Travis added,pulling out his sword and pointing it at his sister.  
"Brother..." Charolette let out,Travis growled loudly and said bitterly "Don't.".  
"Don't?" Charolette asked,Travis growled.  
"Don't do that thing!" Travis ordered.  
"Don't do what thing?" Charolette asked in response to her brother's anger.  
"That THING! That thing you do whenever I feel on top of the world,you do the THING and then I feel awful!" Travis yelled,taking his sister back.

Travis charged towards his sister,ready to slice her with one big slash but Anthony slide in front of the two,forming a spear with his strings and blocking Travis's sword.  
"How could you call yourself a brother!?" Anthony shouted,Travis growled.  
"This again?!" Travis asked aggrivated and irritated at the yellow ranger's constant repeating of this.

"It's the truth! A Brother's duty is to protect and love his siblings! no matter who are you or what you are! A Brother who is willing to harm his sister,is not worth his salt!" Anthony shouted,spinning his spear around before he began to swing and clash with Travis's blade.

"Be careful young one,one wrong move and you'll see the extent of my power." Travis hissed out,Anthony jumped up,restrung his spear into a large,and curved blade before continuing the fight with Travis.  
"You fool! You don't deserve to call yourself M'Lady's brother! You don't deserve to call yourself ANYONE'S brother!" Anthony screamed bitterly as he and Travis continued to slash at one another.  
The two continued their sword clashing for awhile until Travis ducked to dodged a horizontal slash from Anthony,flipped his sword around,and bumped Anthony in the ribs with the bottom of his sword handle which sent the yellow ranger flying into a nearby parked car and demorphing him.

"This is where you meet your end!" Travis shouted,jumping in the air to deliver a finishing blow towards Anthony,but Nicole quickly jumped in the way and quickly morphed into the Fantasy Force Blue suit,the energy of the transformation sending the rogue Travis back and countering the would be fatal blow.

"N...Ni...Nicole?" Anthony mumbled weakly,looking up to see his sister now in the Blue Fantasy Force suit which looked almost exactly like how it did on Travis except for it obviously taking on Nicole's feminine curves and shape rather then Travis's more masculine and broad body,and it now had an added skirt.

"You rest brother...it's time to teach this punk what happens when he forgets what it means to be a good brother." Nicole said,summoning the blue fantasy saber into her hands and bearing it's blade to Travis.  
"Is this my replacement? I'm insulted..." Travis said,confidently mocking Nicole who chuckled.  
"I'm insulted that I'm deemed YOUR replacement." Nicole smarted off right back,causing Travis to growl out of aggrivation.

"Me and You...One on One..." Travis said,stotically holding his blade in one hand with his other hand behind his back.  
"Blue VS White...New VS Old..." Nicole added,holding her sword with both hands in a more proper and professional fighting stance.  
"IT'S GAME TIME!" Nicole and Travis shouted at one another,ready to begin their fight... 


	10. Episode 10: Search for Blue Part 2

Nicole and Travis began slashing at one another,both clad in their respective ranger suits as they continued to jump around and clash blades.

"You know,I'm surprised a rookie like you can hold up against me." Travis uttered confidently,Nicole chuckled.  
"Funny...I was going to say the exact thing to you." Nicole retorted back at the White Rogue,which caused him to chuckled as he backflipped away and charged up.  
"White Rogue Rapid Swordplay." Travis screamed as he charged at Nicole,Anthony noticed this and,using all his strength,grabbed Travis's leg which caused the rogue to trip.  
"You insufferable little..." Travis growled out as he stood back up before kicking Anthony on his back,following that up by kicking him repeatedly while he was down.  
"Travis! Stop!" Charolette screamed,Travis stopped and turned his attention to his sister.

"You were always so sad...so weak...you know,always hiding behind my back..." Travis began,cutting himself off to point his sword at his sister.  
"...No one to hide behind now!" Travis continued,raising his voice as the sentence concluded before he was sword's length away from Charolette.  
"Travis..." Charolette said weakly,she demorphed and extended her arms away from her,leaving her vulnerable to anything Travis would throw.

"What is this?" Travis said,perplexed at his sister's demorphing stunt.  
"I don't care if your willing to hurt me...I can't...I can't bring myself to hurt my own brother..." Charolette said,obviously fighting back tears.  
Travis looked at her,growling and feeling conflicted.  
"Are you stupid or something?!" Travis aggrivatedly screamed out at his sister who lost the fight against her tears and began to weap.

"STRAWBERRY ON THE KNUCKLECAKE!" Jayden screamed as he jumped up,gauntlets equipped,ready to sock Travis but was quicky vertically slashed out of the way.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DISGUSTING ANIMAL!" Travis insulted loudly before turning his attention back to his vulnerable sister.  
"Now...as for you..." Travis uttered,his sword's blade now barely touching his sister's body.  
"I outright refuse to fight...to fight you." Charolette repeated,cutting Travis's patience very short.  
"Such a child...I'll make sure to make this quick..." Travis said,raising his blade up,getting ready to finish off his sister.

"STOP!" Xander shouted,Travis turned back to look at his father.  
"Well,Well,Well...if it isn't the man I once called a father..." Travis said,turning his attention from his vulnerable sister and towards his father.  
"Well...If it isn't the son who turned out to be a mistake..." Xander bitterly said as he morphed into the Platinum Ranger.

"You need ice for that burn?" Ernie asked,Jayden snapped his fingers with a sassy rythm to it.  
Travis and Xander had a stare off,both holding their swords at their sides as if it was high noon.  
"DRAW!" Travis and Xander both shouted,charging towards one another,clashing and slashing at one another at high speeds.

"Travis..." Charolette uttered weakly,sighing as she fell to her knees.  
"He...was...going to hurt you." Ernie said in disbelief,Charolette's breathing was stuttered as she absored the situation she was in

Travis and Xander clashed blades,sparks flew as their blades met.  
"Travis,I'm impressed...you almost made me sweat." Xander smarted off,causing Travis to growl and begin to beat his sword down heavily onto Xander's blade in hopes of breaking it.  
"So much rage just pent up within you my son." Xander said calmly,blocking ever attack his son delivered.  
"What did you expect!" Travis retorted before jumping over his dad,and striking him from behind,but Xander expected this and grabbed Travis's blade with his hand.

"Good job,you almost landed a blow on me." Xander shouted as he pulled his son closer to him before kicking him in the gut,sending him rolling across the parking lot and into a lamppost,leaving his sword with his father.  
"What did I teach you my son...I trained you and your sister to expect the unexpected...although,you were never a good listener." Xander smarted off,chuckling confidently as he dropped his son's sword.  
"You...You...You never...You never liked me..." Travis growled as he stumbled back up,summoning his sword from under his father's foot and to his side.

"Not true...I just knew you well enough to know you weren't red material." Xander retorted,enraging Travis who charged at his father in a blind rage,screaming loudly and indistinctly as he did but his father quickly put up his sword and kicked his son back.

"Son...I know your angry,but...If you continue this...I won't hold back much more." Xander said,holding back the anger he felt from his son's underhanded actions.  
"Good...Cus I don't plan on it." Travis replied,calming down and speaking in a more cocky and confident tone.  
Travis and Xander charged towards one another,Anthony threw his string like a lasson and stole Travis's sword.

"YOU LITTLE YELLOW PEST!" Travis shouted,lowering his guard in his fury and receiving a punch in the face from his father in response.  
"Nice one sir!" Anthony congratulated,flashing a thumbs up to Xander who was surprised to see the yellow boy both morphed and on his feet again.

"That's it...I'm done playing around!" Travis screamed,clenching his fist before darting towards Xander who was ready to counter but Travis teleported away.  
"What the?! did he..." Xander let out,but was cut off by his son who was right behind him,and was jabbing his in the back.  
"What's wrong dad...didn't you see this coming? I thought you had a plan for everything." Travis said,bitterly digging deeper into his father's back.

"DAD!" Charolette screamed,Ernie darted with the speed of a wolf,grabbed Travis with his clawwed hand,and threw him across the parking lot and into the supermarket through the wall.  
"POPS?!" Ernie shouted concerned,Xander rested on one knee,barely staying up.  
"Anthony,start stringing together his wounds...I'll deal with Travis." Jayden said,Anthony nodded his head and began to follow the pink ranger's command.

Jayden ran into the supermarket and saw Travis just getting up,he had crashed into several shelves,his white ranger suit was covered in various produce.  
"Oh...you've done it now you little fruit!" Travis screamed,blinded by rage once again as he summoned his sword back to his side and beared the blade causing Jayden to punch his gauntlets together and confidently chuckled.  
"I can't believe you...so willing to hurt not only your sister,but the man who gave you nothing but care and love!" Jayden exclaimed sternly and full of enraged emotions.

"Silly "Jay Jay"...I'll make sure to relish in you last breath..." Travis remarked,causing Jayden to grunt in response before charging towards Travis.  
Jayden began to pepper punches onto Travis,who kept blocking with his blade,causing Jayden to add more force to each of his various strikes,but Travis's guard never let up.  
"Jeez Jayden...I can really feel the love here." Travis sarcastically retorted,causing Jayden to backflip away and then charge again,his strike full of pink energy and rage,but Travis simple spun out of the way,cutting Jayden in the chest and shoulder as he did.

When Jayden reached the other side of Travis,he demorphed and fell to the ground weakly.  
"Tr...Travis..." Jayden groaned,Travis swaggered over to Jayden,rested his foot forcefully on the pink ranger's demorphed and exposed back,and chuckled confidently.  
"Save your breath Jayden..." Travis said,stopping himself to stab his sword in the ground directly next to Jayden's face.  
"...Wouldn't want you to die TOO soon..." Travis remarked,finishing his sentence.

Travis got off Jayden and walked off,leaving the demorphed pink ranger to rot in his own pain,unable to move at all.  
"Wh...Why...Why..." Jayden uttered out his question to no one but the dead air around him.

Outside,in the parking lot.  
Travis walked out of the supermarket confidently,the rest of the Fantasy Force looking up,discouraged when they realized Jayden wasn't coming out.  
"Jayden...?" Nicole let out,Anthony put his hand on his sister's shoulder and Xander regained his footing,his wound kept shut with the aid of Anthony's quick stitching.

"You thought it'd be Jayden...but it was me,Travis!" Travis shouted,confident in his victory against the pink boxer.  
"Travis...you...you didn't?!" Ernie said,horrified.  
Travis laughed confidently at this desperate question,and shrugged uncaringly which enraged Ernie,who stood up quietly.

"Travis...I've had just about enough of this." Ernie said gruffly,the black ranger followed this by charging at his ex-comrade,fully ready to go wild and put Travis in his place,but that plan was cut short when Travis simply sucker punched Ernie,sending him flying out of sight.  
"That was too easy..." Travis smarted off,Xander stood up and was ready to finish his fight with his son.

"Oh father...I'm going to relish in ending your existance." Travis let out,Xander sighed.  
"How'd it come to this...after all we've been through..." Xander let out heartbroken but refusing to let anyone know that. "...I became the platinum ranger to make sure you two had a father...and you turn on me..." Xander continued,disappointment radiating from his voice.  
"You turned on me first." Travis retorted,Xander simply sighed in response.  
"...You're a mistake..." Xander muttered before pulling out a second sword,reveal he had two duel,extendable blades.

"You're a stubborn old fool...like always." Travis bitterly sighed,raising his blade to his dad's direction.  
"When I take you out,I'm moving on to her...and I'll rip that red morpher from her cold,dead body...taking back what should've been mine..." Travis growled out,Charolette stepped back out of fear as Anthony and Nicole stood in front of their red leader.

Travis and Xander stood across from one another,mentally counting down from three before they charged towards one another.  
The two clashed blades and stared at one another through their visors.  
"You were always a stubborn old fool!" Travis remarked,forcing his blade to push on Xander's guard,causing the Platinum Ranger to grunt weakly.  
As Xander's guard began to weaken,his life began to flash before his eyes.

In the Past.  
He saw himself,as a younger man with Tracy who held a child in her arms.  
"Is that my son?" Xander playfully asked,Tracy smiled at her husband as she handed their child to him.  
"Oh look at him...I can't wait til he's grown.." Xander said,smiling proudly at his resting infant son who layed peacefully in his father's arms.  
"I bet he'll be just like his father...heroic and caring." Tracy said,smiling at her husband.

Xander's mind began to flash ahead to years later,many years later as now he was with a ten year old Travis and a seven year old Charolette.  
Xander,a slightly older but still fairly middle aged man was bandaging his son up.  
"What happened?" Xander calmly asked his son,who looked at his father proudly.  
"I...I got in a fight..." Travis said,Xander looked up concerned as simply asked "Why?" to which the ten year old replied "Some jerks were picking on Charolette...I had to." which made his father smile.  
"That's my boy...always looking out for his sister." Xander remarked,patting his son on the head.  
"You're a hero dad...one day,I'll be just like you." the ten year old Travis exclaimed proudly,which made his father's smile grow.  
"No...you'll be better then me." Xander replied which caused Travis to smile wide.

Xander's mind left this memory tearfully and flashed back to reality in the present,facing off against the son he once regarded so proudly.  
"Any last words!" Travis shouted,almost manically as he beat down on his father's blade.  
"I love you...my son..." Xander let out,Travis stopped dead in his tracks and said "what?" as this caught him off guard.  
Travis stopped fighting,and ran off out of sight quicker then anyone could see.

"What...he just...left?" Anthony said perplexed,Nicole stood next to her brother,trying to figure out what happened as they all demorphed.  
Charolette ran to her father,who turned to his daughter and revealed his tears.  
"Dad...?" Charolette asked surprised.

Later on.  
Travis sat on the roof of the same skyscraper from last time,his legs dangling of edge as he grasped his head in his hand.  
"What the heck...I almost had him...but then...I stopped...I just...lost my resolve." Travis mumbled to himself,why'd he stop,he didn't know his father just said that one sentence and his heart began to hurt.  
"Why...Why does that keep happening!" Travis screamed,standing up and punching the cell tower that stood beside him on the roof.  
"EVERY! TIME!" Travis screamed before falling to his knees,crying into his white sleeves that covered his arms.  
Vanessa and Silvia watched from the other side of the roof,unknown to Travis,just sorrowfully watching as their friend felt conflicted and pained by his tears. 


	11. Episode 11: Jester's Joke

Charolette sat on a park bench,it had been acouple days since that fight against Travis.  
"Hey!" Nicole called out,Charolette squeaked as she was startled,turning to Nicole and remembering that she was out with Nicole.

"Sorry I was..." Charolette began,Nicole rested her hand on Charolette's shoulder and sighed.  
"It's fine...I understand,you didn't have to come." Nicole softly stated,Charolette smiled and shook her head slightly.  
"No,No,No I want to be here...I just can't let go." Charolette added,stopping herself as images of that fight flash before her eyes.  
"Travis almost killed me...and dad...and all of you guys,but then...he stopped." Charolette continued,finishing her sentence.  
"I know,it's hard to believe and odd...but look on the bright side,with me on the team...we can form the Fantasy Zord,so next time evil is out we'll be able to take them out." Nicole said,trying to keep an optimistic attitude in these tough times.

"Hey,remember Ernie's face when he came back...one can only imagine how far back Travis threw him." Nicole joked,trying to lighten the mood.  
Charolette looked up and smiled at the blonde girl while replying with "Maybe all the way to Angel Grove." which caused both the girls to laugh.  
"No way,that's too far away." Nicole jokingly replied back as she and Charolette continued laughing with one another.

"Charolette..." Nicole started,Charolette turned to her and it cut Nicole off.  
Nicole stopped,she was about to ask Charolette more about Travis but couldn't bring herself to finish or continue her sentence.  
"Yeah?" Charolette said in response,Nicole had to think of something,something to replace her original sentence.  
"...Wanna,go somewhere?" Nicole asked nervously,Charolette smiled and then leaned back in the bench.  
"In a bit...This is the first time in a while I've gotten any rest time..." Charolette said bllissfully as she looked up at the clear blue sky.  
Birds tweeted as Nicole and Charolette quietly took in the sounds of nature and civilization fusing into a beautiful mesh of life.

Charolette took a deep breath before she stood up to stretch,causing Nicole to stand up as well,Charolette sighed and turned her head towards Nicole.  
"So Anthony's your brother?" Charolette curiously asked,Nicole blinked as she let the curious question sink in.  
"Well...yes,why do you ask?" Nicole replied,Charolette smiled as she replied by saying "No special reason." which she followed up with giggling.  
Nicole chuckled at this,now having a little of a better understanding on Anthony's constant rants about "his darling rose" and all that jazz.

Charolette and Nicole began walking to the right of the bench,heading towards the stone steps that led to the street and out of the park,halfway up the steps Charolette bumped into a man,casually passing a "sorry" to him.  
The man replied in a familiar voice "excuse me." which sent chills down Charolette's spine.  
"Charolette...Charolette?" Nicole repeated,Charolette turned her head slowly to see who it was but he seemed to be gone.  
"Who was that...?" Charolette asked,Nicole seemed perplexed.  
"Who?" Nicole asked in reply to Charolette's question,Charolette was now the confused one as she could've sworn she bumped into someone.  
"It...It's nothing,let's go." Charolette said,dodging Nicole's question which concerned the new blue ranger but the two continued to way out of the park.

Meanwhile,in Ernie's attic.  
Jayden,Anthony,and Ernie all were rearranging the room.  
"So...why do you have all this stuff in your attic?" Anthony asked,turning to see Ernie admiring the moose head hanging above a box full of records.  
"Well before my dad left,he was quite the collector and acquired many an interesting treasure." Ernie said,Jayden leaned in to whisper something in Anthony's ear.  
"Translation: Ernie's dad was a horder and now we're stuck cleaning it all up." Jayden whispered,causing him and Anthony to chuckle.

At that point,Anthony's phone vibrated causing him to take it out and flip it open which caused the yellow youngster's face to light up out of excitement and glee.  
"I gotta go!" Anthony exclaimed as he ran to exit,and jumped down and ran out of the house,accidently closing the attic door,Jayden ran over there to open the door back up as they'd need to drop stuff down,but it wouldn't budge.

"Ernie...why can't I open the door?" Jayden asked,Ernie thought then smirked.  
"Oh,that's cus it only opens from the outside." Ernie answered,Jayden stood up and grabbed Ernie by his shirt.  
"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!" Jayden shouted,his voice getting louder as he got angry.  
"Hmmm...why didn't I do that?" Ernie said,completely oblivious of how truly stupid he was being right now as Jayden dropped Ernie on the floor and screamed internally and externally out.

Back with Nicole and Charolette.  
Charolette sighed which caused Nicole to look over at her,but before either of them could say a word Anthony ran up to them.  
"Anthony,you made it." Charolette exclaimed excitedly,hugging the blonde boy who grinned widely at this.  
"Oy!" was all Nicole shouted as she elbowed her quote-unquote charming brother in the side.

"Why'd ya do that sis?" Anthony asked,Nicole tilted her body as she crossed her arms and gave Anthony a look that said "you know why"  
"RANGERS!" A evil voice shouted,the three turned to a multi-colored jester character who's face was a gold mask which was carved to be half smiling half crying.  
"We seriously should consider secret identities!" Charolette remarked,Anthony nodded as he retorted with "You said it!" followed by the three morphing in the usual fashion.

"Oh yes! oh yes! OH YES! Rangers full changed,and I'm seriously deranged,many tricks up my sleeves,sure to like my pick!" The Jester ryhmed,which caused Anthony to cringe.  
Nicole summoned her fantasy saber,ran towards Jester,jumped to his right and spun slashed him before landing safely.  
"Anthony!" Charolette shouted,Anthony nodded and the two pulled out their weapons.  
"Cat and Mouse Tricky Trap!" Anthony and Charolette shouted as they ran to the Jester,but they couldn't activate their attack as the Jester's snap of his fingers stopped them in their tracks.

"Frozen still,Frozen like Ice,You rangers are very nice,so take my advice..." Jester began,he then spun a lamp gun and pointed it at the two.  
"REVERSAL!" Jester shouted before shooting two beams at the rangers,followed by two more and then they fell to the ground.  
"Oh My,Rangers have fallen for my trap,looks like this is a wrap!" Jester sung before throwing a black circle onto the ground and jumping into it.

"That loose toon!" Nicole shouted,her anger at Jester was put on hold as she was more concerned for her comrades.  
"Anthony! you okay?" Nicole said,shaking Anthony's body as Charolette's started to stand.  
"I'm fine sis...but what about M'Lady?" Anthony (in Charolette's body) said,slamming his own hand on his mouth once hearing his beloved's voice speak his words.  
"Ummm...Anthony?..." Nicole asked,unsure and nervous as both she and Anthony looked at Anthony's body,which more then likely had Charolette in it.  
"Team meeting?" Nicole asked,Anthony nodded Charolette's head "yes".

At Charolette's house,in the living room.  
Ernie and Jayden sat on the couch,now free from the attic prison.  
Charolette (In Anthony's body) sat like she normally would,Anthony stood perfectly still,blushing so badly Charolette's face was as red as her suit with his hands up in the air.

"Bro...what are you doing?" Nicole asked,Anthony responded by saying "Not touching anything." giving Charolette's voice his italian accent.  
"Well,we need to find this Jester fellow so he can get Bee and Cherry back to their proper cribs." Ernie added,leaning back on the couch.  
Charolette was wrapping red tape around Anthony's wrist,then did the same with yellow tape and her own wrist.  
"M'Lady...what are you doing?" Anthony asked,trying not to look down.  
"Wrapping tape around our wrists,it might be abit before we find Jester so we need to not confuse our friends." Charolette said,her sweet and innocent tone still resonating even in a body not her own.

"Oh My darling,your so smart!" Anthony said gushing over Charolette.  
"What do we do til Jester shows his mug around?" Jayden asked,resting his elbows on his knees as he looked at his mixed up friends.  
"I think we should enjoy ourselves,just cus me and Anthony are mixed up doesn't mean we're prisoners of our own house." Charolette said,winking at Anthony causing the yellow ranger to make his beloved's face blush even more so as he giggled.  
"Let's go searching for the guy!" Nicole said,Charolette nodded her head in agreement.  
"Before we go!" Ernie began,the team turned as the black ranger approached Charolette's body.  
"So Bee Boy...what's it like being a chick?" Ernie asked,Anthony growled and slapped Ernie out of frustration,sending him to the ground.  
"Note to self...don't...make...Anthony...OR CHAROLETTE...angry...my spine." Ernie whimpered,Charolette leaned over slightly out of concern.

A bit later,In the city.  
Anthony and Charolette were with eachother while Nicole was stuck with Jayden,and Ernie.

Anthony and Charolette walked alongside once another.  
"So Anthony,why do you keep my hands raised in the air?" Charolette asked,curious over her friend's choice to keep her arms in the air as if he didn't care.  
"I...well...I'm worried." Anthony uttered,causing Charolette to blink twice and ask "Huh?".  
"I'm a gentleman,and a gentleman doesn't do ANYTHING to a lady without her permission." Anthony explained,causing Charolette to laugh as if she heard something as ridiculous as Ernie's slang.  
"Anthony...I trust you not to do anything creepy to me,you're too sweet a guy to do that..." Charolette said,looking into her eyes as Anthony looked into his.  
"Charolette..." Anthony said,Charolette leaned in a little bit and uttered "Yes Anthony?".

"Thank you." Anthony said,lowering Charolette's hands to her sides as the blush he caused to appear cross her face slowly faded.  
"Don't meantion it,we're friends...trust is what keeps relationships afloat...plus,you're special." Charolette explained,causing Anthony's misplaced blush to return across his love's face.  
"I'm...special..." Anthony said flattered and flabbergasted,Charolette nodded Anthony's head "yes" causing his heart to soar.  
"Oh thank you my beloved,you truly are an exceptional woman!" Anthony exclaimed completely lovestricken and causing Charolette to smile.  
The two stopped when they saw Jester walk by,and followed after him.

"HEY!" Charolette shouted,pointing at Jester who jumped out of fear.  
"Oh me! Oh my! Gotta say bye bye!" Jester shouted before fleeing,Anthony and Charolette gave chase.  
"Get back here!" Anthony shouted,sprinting alongside Charolette until he tripped.  
Charolette,in a knee jerk reaction,caught Anthony and continued running after the tricky monster.

"Thank you M'Lady." Anthony gratefully uttered to Charolette,who giggled and said "You would've done the same for me." before jumping over the stairs and landing into the park.  
Jester ran until her bumped into Jayden,who was already morphed,punching his fist together.  
"End of the line bucko." Jayden let out,smirking under his helmet as Nicole and Ernie revealed their morphed selved from behind the trees.  
"M'Lady..." Anthony said as Charolette let him back on his feet.  
"GO GO FANTASY FORCE!" The five all shouted,Anthony and Charolette threw their proper morphers to their proper owner before they all morphed.  
The suit obtaining the shape of their wearing,giving the team a glimps of Anthony's body in Red and Charolette's in Yellow.

"String Trap!" Anthony shouted,moving his fingers rapidly as the strings flew around and wrapped themselves around the park as to act as guard to block possible citizens from walking in.  
"Rider Shot!" Charolette exclaimed as she pulled back the arrow and launching it at Jester,who took it as he was still standing.  
"Fix my friends right now!" Jayden ordered as he began to pepper the clown with many of his signature punches,truly showing off his impressive fist work.  
"What my home dawg said!" Ernie shouted as he joined in with clawing,but this caused Jester to smile.  
"You fools! You fools! Such fools who choose to duel!" Jester shouted,Jayden and Ernie both gasped as they realized what this clown was planning.  
"I don't think so!" Anthony shouted,using Charolette's amazing throwing arm to launch a spear straight through Jester's head,causing the pest to explode.

"He's...gone...?" Anthony asked,looking down to still see Charolette's body,and blushing at the sight.  
"Have you not been paying attention,this is about the time..." Jayden began when a giant Jester appeared,finishing Jayden's point for him.  
"Fantasy Zord! COMBINE!" Charolette shouted,everyone jumped up and took their place in the Zord.

"This'll be simple." Anthony said confidently as he slammed a button to his side,activating his arms rotating saw which the Zord began to slash back and forth at Jester.  
"It'll take more then that to best me! lest you forget my skill!" Jester continued,at this point Jayden's patience was short.  
"QUIT RHYMING!" Jayden shouted,slamming rapidly at the button to his left which repeatedly punched the Zord's pink right arm at Jester.  
"JAY-DAWG! SLOW YOUR ROLL!" Ernie shouted,Jayden got more impatient as Ernie's slang was just as bad.  
"JAYDEN! QUIT IT!" Charolette ordered,Jayden stopped as he was both ordered to and because he was taken back by Anthony's voice doing so.  
Jester pulled out giant playing cards and flung them at the Fantasy Zord,sparks flew as the giant metal cards scrapped against the Fantasy Zord. 

"NICOLE! ERNIE! KEEP US UP!" Charolette and Anthony both shouted,the two looked up at Jester who continued to barage them with fatal cards.  
"TIME FOR THE FINISHER!" Anthony shouted,Charolette nodded and clicked Anthony's tongue at the yellow clad friend.  
"ACTIVATE THE RISING PHOENIX!" Charolette shouted,catching everyone off guard.  
"What...I wanted to call it that." Charolette said sheepishly,the five teens all slammed on the finisher button which sent them all to the chest.  
"RISE PHOENIX!" The five shouted,the Red Falcon deattached and slung miles behind the.  
"SLAM INTO THE HEAVENS!" They shouted,the Red Falcon darted to Jester,catching on flames half way there and exploding on impact with the clown who fell screaming.  
The five jumped up and celebrated,as they did Anthony and Charolette switched back causing the two to celebrate more so and even hug one another.  
"There,everythings all cool in the his house now dawg." Ernie said,Jayden groaned.

That evening.  
Charolette stood in the middle of her room,dancing by herself.  
"Aren't you happy..." Anthony said,Charolette smiled but didn't quit her dance "Well of course,we won again." was the red ranger's reply,causing the yellow youngster to smile.  
"I'm glad we're back to normal." Anthony said,Charolette stopped and looked at her comrade.  
"Me too..." Charolette said,brushing her hands against her body proud to be back in it.  
"That means this'll be less weird." Anthony said as he stood up,Charolette tilted her head out of curiousity.  
"What's "this"?" Charolette asked,motioning her fingers to mimic the quotation marks that highlighted the word "this".  
Anthony didn't say a word,and instead decided to wrap his arms around his leader's waist,and kissed her.

Unknown to the lovers,Travis was viewing all of this from the next building over.  
"Shameful...Someone of my blood being with that...trash? that ego maniac!" Travis ranted to himself.  
"Wait?! Why do I care?" Travis asked himself,once again punching his chest out of anger.  
"Why?! Cus she's of my kin,but I disowned her...wait...dang it!" Travis rambled,arguing with himself.  
"Having trouble?" Celic asked,Travis turned to see the villain and smirked.

"Well if it ain't my friendly neighbor hood creeper?" Travis smarted off,Celic chuckled and replied simply with "Cute..." as if to mock Travis.  
"What do you want anyway?" Travis asked,Celic laughed.  
"I have something I need you to do." Celic said evilly,smirking to match his devious intent as Travis raised an eyebrow out of a villainous curiousity. 


	12. Episode 12: Locked Away

Jester sat in an alley way,sulking over his defeat.  
"I can't believe I lost to those RANGERS!" Jester bitterly replied,he turned to his left to see large,thrown away cages,each big enough to fit five people and still have plently of leg room.  
"Who throws away perfectly good cages?!" Jester pondered loudly,then he got a shifty idea,an idea that'll get him his revenge on the rangers.

At Go-Burgers.  
The five sat at a booth,just chatting with one another until Ernie excused himself to use the bathroom and walked off.  
"So...when do you think the next monster will attack?" Nicole asked,everyone thought about it then shrugged it off.  
"Does it matter?" Charolette asked in response,the group agreed it was better to relax rather then worry over the next fight when they saw Jester with an army of fables around him,prompting the group to run out.

"You rangers again,just the people I wanted to see." Jester mocked,pulling out an over-sized perfume bottle.  
"We really should've had secret identites." Jayden commentated,Charolette replied quickly with "I know...I know..." before Jester released the scent from the bottle which knocked out the rangers.  
"Now,FABLES! TAKE THEM TO THE SECRET LAIR!" Jester commanded,his grunts grabbing the rangers and following their leader back to the hideout.

As his friends were being dragged away outside,Ernie was inside Go-Burgers and saw his friends had left their table.  
"Where'd my homies go,I went to empty my tanks and my home slices flew the coop without me?" Ernie said,he looked out the window and noticed Nicole's purse on the floor of the parking lot,he ran outside and grabbed it.  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Ernie said to himself.

In a secret place somewhere.  
Charolette woke up in a cage,the large cage contained her as well as Xander and Travis.  
"Tra...Travis..." Charolette whispered under her breath,Travis stumbled to get up when he saw his sister and instant growled.  
"GO GO WHITE RO...huh?" Travis exclaimed,noticing his morpher was gone causing Charolette to look at her wrist and notice her's was gone too.  
"I can not believe this,not only am I trapped like a pathetic little rat but NOW I'm trapped in a cage like a little rat with last two people I'd wanna be trapped with?" Travis shouted aggresively,slamming his fist on the bars of the cage out of frustration.

"Travis..." Charolette let out,reaching her hand to comfort her enraged brother but he slapped it away forcefully.  
"Quit trying to help me!" Travis barked,Charolette back away fearfully,letting out a worried "...Travis..." as she did.  
Xander was awoken by his children's discussion and couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Travis...Charolette...where...are we?" Xander asked,Charolette shrugged in response as Travis simply crossed his arms and looked away.

"Travis..." Charolette uttered once again,causing Travis to growl out of anger and frustration at the conflicting emotions brought on by his sister's kindness and concern.  
"Just STOP IT!" Travis barked,Xander stood my firm as he quickly stomped over to his son and grabbed Travis arm,the one he had raised as if to slap Charolette.

"Travis...what happened to you..." Xander sighed out,Travis growled below his breath.  
"Son...answer me." Xander ordered,Travis growled louder at his father's demand.  
"Why should I?!" Travis barked out in retort,Xander scowled at his own son's disrespect.  
"Because I am your father!" Xander shot back,Travis forcefully took his hand back from his father's grasp.  
"MAYBE IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Travis yelled,kicking his father out of his way and into the bars that kept the three trapped with "DAD!" being all Charolette shouted in concern response.

"Tough guy are ya?.." Xander said,stopping his sentence to focus his energy on getting back up on his feet. "...You think just cus you've got a special form as well as tried to kill everyone who gave themselves up for you makes you a big man...all it does is..." Xander continued,biting his tongue to stop himself from insulting his son,that same son reacted by charging at his father,grabbing him by his jacket and slamming his back to the bars.

"WHAT!? WHAT'S IT MAKE ME?!" Travis screamed,Xander growled out of both pain and frustration.  
"It makes you a traitor...and there's not much lower you can sink..." Xander bitterly retorted,Travis dropped his father and growled.  
"What...what did you expect from me?" Travis said bitterly,Xander picked himself up.  
"Not this...there was never one day I thought my own son would betray me..." Xander let out,holding back any tears as to not show emotion towards his traitorous son.

"Why...why was I blue?" Travis asked,Xander looked at his son and raised an eyebrow causing the boy to repeat "Why was I the blue?".  
Xander stood there silently,which only helped in raising Travis anger and frustration.  
"Charolette...she's selfless,caring,and forgiving...she has never once attacked you even after you almost killed so many people she holds dear...she never once hated you,she just beat herself up about it...she still hasn't given up on you..." Xander explained,Travis growled and shook his head.  
"That's it...Charolette was red because..." Travis said,trying to piece it together with his father stopping him by saying "Because she's pure.".  
"And I wasn't!?" Travis bickered out,Xander chuckled out of slight amusement by his son's oblivious nature.  
"No,you weren't...you were always reckless and arguementive...you were always so stubborn and stupid." Xander explained,Travis growled at this truth.  
"I...I just...don't get it..." Travis let out,Xander sighed and turned his back on his son who did the same.  
"Well,like I said,you always were stupid...and you still are." Xander smarted off,causing his son to growled and shake his clench fist in anger.  
"Don't smart off to me old man!" Travis retorted,causing his father to laugh outloud.

Meanwhile,in the next room over.  
Jester was pacing back and forth,waiting for his Master Celic to appear and reward him for capturing the rangers,however Ernie burst in to crash the party.  
"YO DAWG! LET MY PEEPS GO!" Ernie ordered in his own special way,Jester pulled out a rod and pressed a button on top which wheeled in the two large cages.  
One cage held Charolette,Xander,and Travis while the other held Jayden,Anthony,and Nicole with "MY PEEPS!" being Ernie's response to this reveal.

"That's right,and I've taken their morphers which must be quite the blight!" Jester boasted,Ernie smirked.  
"ERNIE!" Nicole shouted from her cage,Ernie held up his hand to silence her.  
"Yo Laughing pops,let's make a little wager...I bet I can beat you without morphing ONCE..." Ernie said pridefully,shocking both Jester and his friends.

"I'll beat you...with some slick beats and raps dawg,ya feel me home dizzle?" Ernie said,shoving his hands down his cargo shorts and pulling out a microphone.  
"Wait!" Jayden shouted,Ernie turned to his pink teammate and simple asked "What is it Jay-Jay?" to which Jayden responded with "Let him kill me first.".

Jester jumped down from his platfom and onto the ground,before walking up to Ernie.  
"Ready to dish it out my enemy shizzle?" Ernie asked,Jester laughed to himself as he nodded.  
"TASTY! SHADY!" Ernie called out,his two friends came out,Shady holding a boombox and Tasty holding a mixtape.  
"Let us drop the beat!" Ernie said as Tasty inserted the tape into Shady's boombox and a rap beat played out of it.

"Look I ain't trying to play ya..." Ernie spit out,beginning his rap,two familar faces crashed through the doors,sent said doors flying at Tasty and Shady who were then flung into Jester along with the doors.

"The rider who shines of sterling silver!" Silvia shouted,still unhenshined.  
"And her victorious violet sister!" Vanessa shouted,in her casual dress alongside her sister with both still striking their poses.  
"You pesky pest,I'll make quick work of you then on to the rest!" Jester shouted,pushing Tasty and Shady humorously off of him.

"Sister...shall we try the new belt I made?" Silvia asked,Vanessa turned to her and raised an eyebrow.  
"The fusion belt?" Vanessa asked,Silvia nodded "yes" to confirm Vanessa's statement.  
Vanessa pulled out a belt that's buckle was half violet and half silver.  
"VIOLET!" Vanessa shouted as she threw it towards her sister,glowing violet as she did.  
"AND SILVER!" Silvia shouted afterwards,glowing silver as she strapped the belt around her,flipping both triggers,causing the violet glow to join Silvia's silver glow as Vanessa fell to the floor.

"TWO SISTERS..." Silvia began as the violet and silver auras spun around her and flew into her chest,surrounding her and equipped her with an odd fusion of the sister's armor as it had Silver's helmet,but colored violet instead of green with the scarf becoming two tailed rather then one,with one end being purple which the other was silver as the rest of the suit was a violet version of silver's with the breastplate from Violet's armor.

"SILVER AND VIOLET! ONCE SEPERATE NOW COMBINE! WE ARE...KAMEN RIDER SISTERS!" Vilvia (Silvia and Vanessa when fused) shouted loudly and bombastically,both their voices overlapping in their speech.  
"Woah...that's balling mamacitas!" Ernie uttered in his usual gangsta style,already morphed into the Black Fantasy Ranger.  
"Shall we tag team this freak?" Vilvia asked,giving off the impression Vanessa was the one saying that one,never the less Ernie nodded "yes" in response before the two ran towards Jester.

"What a problem,I can't switch them,there's three and that's too much for me!" Jester panicked,Ernie smirked under his helmet and extended the claws on his gloves.  
"CLAWS OUT!" Ernie shouted as he began to slash rapidly at Jester,who's body flung back and forth at every slash til Ernie backflipped off Jester,kicking the monster backwards and on his back.

"SISTERHOOD SHOOTER!" Vilvia exclaimed as she created a large gun that was cartoonishly violet and silver and aimed it at Jester.  
"BANG!" Vilvia shouted as the Sisterhood Shooter charged and fired at Jester,exploding the monster on impact. 

"Oh...I feel...lightheaded..." Vilvia said,their voice seperating and breaking up and before everyone knew it the two sister's dehenshined,and fell to the ground unconsious and unfused.  
"Wow...those two chicks are da bomb!" Ernie exclaimed,demorphing himself as he ran up a set of metal stairs to reach a platform that held the controls.  
"Now...which one of deez buttons let my peeps fly the coop?" Ernie asked himself,he then say a big red button and decided to press it without second guessing,and it did in fact release the cages.

"Where's my morpher?!" Travis shouted,scanning the room in fury til he saw all the morphers grouped up.  
Xander sprinted for the morphers,the rangers all ran to grab their morphers from the pedestal that Jester had set them on.  
Travis flip-kicked his father straight in the face,sending the older man flying towards Charolette who dodged,sending Xander into Anthony instead which sent the two flying backwards.

Travis grapped his Rogue morpher,strapped it on and chuckled as he turned his head slightly back to look at his sister.  
"Travis...please...come back with us..." Charolette begged,her brother sighed as he threw his sister the Red Fantasy morpher.  
"Charolette...when will you realize I'm never coming back..." Travis desperately asked,Charolette put her arms behind her back and cutely walked over to her brother and looked at him.  
"Never..." Charolette exclaimed,smiling innocently at her brother who groaned at his sister's innocent action.  
"...Fine..." Travis let out before walking off,leaving his sister to look at desperately at her morpher.

"Travis sure is strange,he tries to kill us all but when given the chance...he just walks off." Ernie let out,Charolette sighed and smiled.  
"Yes...he is a fool..." Celic's voice rang loud and clear,causing the rangers to turn to see him.  
"Celic!" Xander exclaimed in surprise,Celic chuckled with villainous sense of amusement.  
"Xander...silly little Xander...how's it feel to have your son be your enemy...?" Celic mockingly asked,causing Xander to morph quickly and charged at Celic haphazardly,weilding his two swords as he did.

Celic,with his arms behind his back,dodged every slash Xander swung with his two swords,putting this routine to rest by block a horizontal swing with his right arm.  
"Silly Celic...still running into fights unprepared...total unprepared...like you were that day...that day I killed your friends." Celic said,his voice hissing evilly with every word.  
Xander screamed and growled out of anger,repeatly swinging at his long lasting foe who now countered each of these swings with his fist.  
Celic backflipped to dodge a horizontal slash from Xander,and jumped on the blade,balancing himself ontop his rival's extended blade.

Xander smirked under his mask and used his other blade to directly slash at Celic's chest,ripping his jacket's front and leaving a revealing scar.  
In response,Xander fell over backwards on the floor and growled out of pure anger and frustration.

"You...You little pest! How dare you land a blow on me!" Celic screamed,now fully enraged before charging at a supersonic speed towards his platinum foe.  
"CELIC!" Xander screamed as loudly as possible,charging at his life long foe.  
"This...this is...THIS IS IT!" Xander cried loudly,images of his friends,the ones Celic took from him,flashed before his eyes as he was ready to avenger their deaths.

Celic extended his fingers and jabbed right through Xander's heart,his eyes widening at the realization that he was not leaving this fight alive.  
"DAD!" Charolette screamed as loudly and desperately as possible,attempting to run towards her father but Anthony held her back.  
"M'Lady please!" Anthony shouted,Charolette screamed and fought back in a desperate attempt to reach her father causing Nicole and Ernie to help in holding her back.  
"Cherry girl,I know how ya heart is pumping but if Pops couldn't own dis sucker then you surely got no skin to give." Ernie pleaded,Charolette kept struggling regardless.

Xander demorphed as the Platinum Pad fell from his shoulder,leaving the older gentleman unmorphed and dying.  
"Look at it this way Xander...you get to see your friends again." Celic mocked,pulling his hand from out his foe's chest,causing the once strong standing father to fall to his knees then land flat on the ground shortly afterwards.  
Celic laughed evilly as he teleported away,in a flurry of shadows and darkness.

Charolette,now released by her friends,ran to her father,resting on her knees by her father's side.  
"Cha...Char...Charolette..." Xander coughed out,Charolette cried over her dying father as he resting his right hand weakly on her face.  
"Don't...don't cry...like he said...I get to see your mother again..." Xander mumbled out,his speech held back by the red that clogged his mouth.  
"Don't...please...Anthony can...maybe..." Charolette cried out,now fully sobbing and desperately searching for a way to save her father,causing Xander to run his hand through his daughter's hair.  
"I'll see you again...hopefully not soon...but I will...Charolette..." Xander coughed out,his daughter now gripping his hand desperately.  
"...I love you..." Xander let out before surcoming to his wounds,Charolette cried as she stuttered.  
"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Was all Charolette screamed,her tearful voice echoing throughout the enviroment as now she had lost someone dear. 


	13. Episode 13: Training Hard

Charolette stood in a forest somewhere on the outskirts on town,holding her two blades,wearing black yoga pants,red slip-on sneakers,and a red tanktop with her hair tied back in a long ponytail.  
Charolette hit a switch with a heel,that released the ropes around her and sent swords flying directly at her,causing the red ranger to slash at the knives which countered them and sent them stabbing into the ground.

"I have to...I have to become stronger...for father." Charolette thought to herself as she finished off the knives.  
"I need to do better." Charolette said to herself,she heard chuckling and turned to see her white-clad brother.  
"Travis...what are you doing here?" Charolette asked,Travis chuckled and walked over to his sister,laying his hand on his sister's head.  
"I just wanted to check up on my little sister." Travis said,smirking confidently at his sister who sighed.  
"Dad's dead Travis..." Charolette said sorrowfully,Travis sighed and replied by saying "I know...trust me...I know." Travis said depressed,he looked down at his right hand then back at his sister.

"Charolette...I want to help...take out Celic...for you..." Travis said,Charolette's eyes widened as her brother's words surprised her.  
"You...want to help,but what about.." Charolette began,her brother gripped her hands and looked at her.  
"This is bigger then me..." Travis admitted sorely,his sister hugged him tightly while he hugged right back.  
"I'm so glad your back with the Fantasy Force." Charolette let out,Travis pushed his sister back slowly while uttering "I'm...not coming back...yet..." which caused Charolette much confusion.

"I'm doing this for you...not for the team..." Travis said,turning around and looking away from his red-clad sister.  
Charolette and Travis looked at each other in silence,after a while of dead silence the red girl sighed.  
"Could you...help me train..." Charolette asked,handing her brother a wooden sword,her brother smirked as he took the wooden blade and the two began to spar with these practice blades.

Travis jumped into the air,landing down towards Charolette with their blades meeting.  
Travis backflipped and landed before charging back at his sister who countered by slashing the wooden blade at her brother,sending him into a tree to which he responded with by landing his feet on the tree's trunk before jumping back towards his sister,spinning like a drill towards her.  
Charolette dodge rolled to the left to avoid her brother's spiral attack,causing him to land to the side of her.

"You getting better little sister." Travis smarted off,Charolette giggled at her brother's smart remark before spinning around to face her brother,and darting towards him before slashing horizontally at him.  
Travis front flipped over his sister while avoiding the attack,he slashed his own attack at her and dealt a blow to her back sending her to the ground.  
"Need to always watch your surroundings." Travis warned before charging towards his sister,who had already regained her footing,again.

The two continued to clash blades,rapidly and forcefully,really giving their all to take down the other in this little duel.  
Travis ducked down and tried to spin kick his sister but she jumped up and gave a nice roundhouse kick to her brother's head,sending him down and flinging his wooden blade into a nearby tree with enough force to jab it in there.

"Need some help big bro?" Charolette asked,offering her hand to her fallen brother with her training blade now frimly secured at her hip.  
Travis sighed as he took her hand to stood up,the two laughed with one another.  
"So...what now?" Travis asked,Charolette sighed and looked up at the sky.  
"I plan on getting stronger...and defeating Celic...not just for dad...but for everyone." Charolette said,a lightbulb clicked in Travis's head,this was why Charolette was chosen to be red,and this was what Xander was trying to tell him.

"Do you think...you're friends'll forgive me?" Travis asked,Charolette looked to her side at her brother and smiled while tilting her head slightly.  
"I think so...might be awhile...but they will." Charolette confidently answered,Travis smiled.  
"You believe that?" Travis asked,causing his sister to nod her head "yes" to answer her brother.

Meanwhile.  
Jayden was at his gym,dressed in his pink tracksuit with his feet covered by white sneakers while his hands covered by green boxing gloves.  
Jayden was jabbing and punching at a leather punching bags,obviously pushing himself more then usual.  
"I need to fight more,get stronger,for Xander." Jayden shouted out as loudly as he could from his gritted teeth.  
Jayden kept punching and punching until one good right hook deattached the bag from the roof and sent it flying into the wall.

Jayden's eyes widened,he took his glasses out of his chest pocket and put them on,still in shock out of his strength.  
"Have I...really gotten THAT strong?" Jayden whispered to himself,he felt a hand on his shoulder and turn to learn it was Coach.  
"You're a true fighter Jayden,take the rest of the day off...your hands will break if you keep this up." Coach said,Jayden sighed and smirked before picking up his bag and left the gym.

Jayden walked down the street leaving his gym,breathing heavily.  
"I can't believe it..." Jayden muttered to himself,he couldn't believe how strong he was getting,he had been a great fighter but he was better then great now,and it was all thanks to the Fantasy Force.  
Jayden stumbled when he was surprised hugged by a familar black clad boy.

"JAY DAWG! WHAT IS UP MY BRUTHA!" Ernie exclaimed,jumping on and hugging his pink friend who chuckled at this.  
"Hey Ernie..." Jayden cheerfully exclaimed,Ernie laughed loudly at his happy pink friend.  
"So everyone seems to have gotten very serious since Pops kicked that unfortunate bucket." Ernie said observantly,Jayden sighed regretful of that day,he wondered how things might of changed had Charolette,or he,or somebody had stepped in but he knew that it would've just led to more death.

"I mean Cherry girl is out in the forest training harder then I've ever seen that chick do before,and you've been in and out dat gym every day since that incident." Ernie observed,Jayden chuckled weakly.  
"I bet Travis doesn't even care..." Jayden remarked bitterly,his feelings towards the white-wearing traitor had been become more bitter due to recent events.

"Don't sell T-Dawg short,he may have stabbed us in the back,jacked the White Tiger morpher,and tried to off abunch of us but he ain't heartless dude." Ernie replied,Jayden groaned and shook his head "no" as if to tell Ernie he denied the idea of Travis still having any kind of heart.  
"Jay Jay...don't tell me you don't believe in T-dawg anymo?" Ernie asked,Jayden growled quietly at the thought of Travis.  
"He tried to kill us all! Heck,he tried to kill Xander before Celic did,why would I trust him!" Jayden shouted,Ernie stepped back slightly.  
"Sorry...I just...don't know..." Jayden said weakly,Ernie wrapped his arm around his pink clad friend's shoulders causing the boxer to smile abit.

Meanwhile with Anthony and Nicole.  
Anthony sat at his computer,looking up different weapon types and how they were built and then use his weapon to string replicas of them as he sat.  
Anthony was stringing together Kaiken daggers in his hand then swinging them around to practice.

At this point,Nicole walked in wearing a blue bathrobe with a blue towel wrapped around her hair.  
"Hey Sis...just stringing together new weapon types." Anthony said,restringing the kaiken into a chained scythe which caused Nicole to giggle at her brother.  
"I feel so much better~" Nicole said in the most relaxed tone possible as she sat down on Anthony's bed,took a deep breath,and relaxed all her muscles.  
Antony looked up from his weapon and smiled at his sister,who pulled the towel off her head,dropping her super wet hair which now rested artistically on her shoulders.

"So Anthony,you like Charolette?" Nicole asked,smiling playfully at her brother who blushed.  
"Yeah..." Anthony reluctantly said,restringing his strings into a spear and began twirling it in his hands.  
"Awww how adorable" Nicole gushed,Anthony blushed more so as his sister hugged him,her bathrobe covered what it needed to but her arms past her elbows were exposed and wet,which felt cold against Anthony.  
"Sis...cold." Anthony shivered out,causing his sister to hug him more tightly while she was giggling.

Back with Travis and Charolette.  
The two were sparring once again,and assumingly had been the entire day.  
The two's wooden blades clashed as the two continued to slash at one another and clash blades,the two were sweating heavily but stopped when they heard rustling in the trees.  
The two stopped and turned in the direction of the sound with Travis quickly shouting "Who's there?!" which caused the rustling to get louder.

"GO GO FANTASY FORCE!" Charolette shouted,morphing into her Red Ranger form,and at the same time Travis shouted "GO GO WHITE ROGUE!" and morphed into his White Rogue form.  
A large masculine bird-looking monster who was dressed in red ninja gear jumped out from the bushes,a lion-type monster who wore yellow ninja gear and a female dolphin monster in blue ninja gear were behind him.

"We are Celic's Ninja Squad! We shall defeat any rangers who come our way!" Bird shouted loudly,the lion and dolphin nodded their heads with their arms crossed.  
"They seem...familiar." Travis said perplexed,raising an eyebrow as Charolette giggled.  
"RED RIDING ARROW!" Charolette shouted,aimming her bow and firing a red energy arrow at the ninja monsters who all jumped up quickly to dodge it.

"Shall we use Celic's special gift?!" Lion asked loudly,Bird and Dolphin nodded their heads and the three stood next to one another.  
The three pulled out katanas,their handles colored to match their gear,the three jumped back then ran towards Charolette and Travis,slashing rapidly at the two,but they blocked back with their own weapons,Charolette had seperated her bow into duel swords and Travis had summoned his blade,and they all began to clash blades.

"LION! USE YOUR SPECIAL WEAPON!" Bird ordered,Lion summoned a hammer,spun in the air,and slammed it on the ground which caused a wave of earthquake to trip up Charolette and Travis,sending them to the ground as an explosion exploded behind them.  
"Awesome dudes!" Lion shouted,celebrating his attack which caused Travis's ego to help him pick himself up.  
"You little..." Travis bitterly spit out,pointing his sword at the ninja team.  
"Silly little ranger,we're Celic's super ninja team and we can never be taken down!" Dolphin shouted,her comrades nodded in approval of her words.

"...You may be ninja...but I'm a rogue." Travis shouted,holding his sword in front of himself,his blade shining pure white.  
"ROGUE REPLICATION!" Travis shouted,smoke clouds appeared on both sides of him and revealed clones of himself.  
"Three...on Three...little more fair now." Travis said,his silent clones jumped in the air and darted towards Lion and Dolphin respectively,clashing blades with the two leaving Bird open for Travis to fight.

Travis and Bird began to kick,and slash at one another until Travis teleported behind Bird and kicked him face down into the dirt which broke the bird's spine,what didn't help was Travis throwing his sword into Bird's back,and then landing on the handle which helped to dig the blade deeper in the red ninja's back.  
The two clones finished off their opponents in a similar way,which made the three burst into colored smoke,which allowed Travis's clones to turn into smoke and disappear leaving the original standing.  
"Charolette...you okay?" Travis asked,demorphing as he saw his sister was demorphed and injured.  
"Yeah...little scrape." Charolette said,wiping blood from her forehead.  
Travis helped his sister up,Charolette stood up and smiled at her brother.

Meanwhile,back with Anthony and Nicole.  
Anthony walked out of his room,Nicole had fallen asleep on his bed,still in her bathrobe.  
Anthony walked to the stairrailing and saw his father walk in,he jumped over the railing and landed in front of his father.

"Son." The strict father addressed his son coldly,Anthony sighed as he looked up at his well-dressed father.  
"Father..." Anthony said saddened,his father walked up the stairs but Anthony spoke up.  
"Ummm...you got a letter earlier...he asked for Cecil Goldfield so I took it for you." Anthony said,handing his father the letter,who promptly took it swiftly before opening and reading it.  
"Ugh...it's more junkmail." Cecil said,slicking back his grey hair before tossing the letter in the trash and readjusting his glasses.  
"Hey Dad...this is the first time we've talked in awhile,did you know Nicole's here?" Anthony continued,he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck while looking at his father's angry scowl.  
"Anthony...I'm far too busy to entertain your needs currently..." Cecil started,Anthony sighed nervously as his father growled.  
"And next time,background check the party in question before taking anything...don't need useless junk taking up space." Cecil replied,sighing in regret as he stormed up the stairs and walked off into his living quarters.  
Anthony sighed out of tiredness,he walked outside to get his mind off of his father.

Meanwhile,in Cecil's living quarters.  
Cecil took off his glasses,locked his door,and walked over to his fireplace and tilted the painting above it which activated a switch that turned a bookshelf not far from it.  
Cecil went down those stairs,pulling a half mask from out his coat and placing it onto his face,his hair turning from grey to blue in the process and when he reached the final step,he smirked and turned to Tera.

"Welcome back...Celic." Tera said slyly,causing Cecil as he was now fully transformed into his Celic persona.


	14. Episode 14: The Fantasy Becomes Reality

Nicole walked up to her father's living quarter's room,she no long wore the bathroom but instead in a blue polo and skinny jeans,her feet covered by flats.  
She began to knock on the door,and called for her father,but there was no answer so she tried the doorknob but it wouldn't budge.  
"Dad must've locked it..." Nicole muttered,she threw her hands in the air and decided to go outside to get some air and find Anthony.

Meanwhile,back with Charolette and Travis.  
Travis slide the sliding backdoor to Charolette's house open so he and his sister could walk in,Charolette rested on the couch,now relaxed.  
"Thanks for training with me today bro." Charolette said,Travis smiled and sighed.  
"Don't meantion it." was Travis's response,causing his sister to giggle.  
"Sure,I'm just glad I have my brother back." Charolette said,smiling and giggling happily as she truly meant what she said.

Jayden came in via the front door with Ernie,the minute the pink ranger saw Travis he scowled out of anger.  
"What are you doing here?" Jayden asked thuggishly,Travis smirked while saying "Just bonding with my sister." in a cocky reply,Jayden growled and darted to Travis,throwing a right hook towards the white rogue,but he grabbed the fist to counter his opponent's attack.

"Your reflexes are getting better,crybaby." Jayden smarted off,Travis chuckled as he twisted Jayden's arm to flip the pink ranger to the floor.  
Jayden regained his footing,and tackled Travis through the back door,lucky for everyone,Ernie had opened the door so they didn't break it.

Travis backflipped onto the fence,before backflipping towards Jayden and then launched his kick at Jayden,who grabbed the white rogue's leg,and spun him around.  
After a bit,Jayden threw Travis clear over the fence and into a few yards over.  
Travis landed on a car,the alarms went off at Travis's landing.

Travis stumbled up,groaning as he stood back up,Jayden ran up to him and the two began to clash fist and kicks,after some blows were traded,Jayden ducked down and sweep kicked Travis onto the floor before resting his foot on Travis's chest.  
"You give up?" Jayden asked,chuckling which caused Travis to chuckle as well.  
"No...but I'm done with this fight." Travis let out.  
"So you DO give up." Jayden remarked.  
"Shut up." Travis retorted,chuckling alongside Jayden.

Charolette and Ernie jogged over to their white and pink friends to see the two laughing.  
"Jay-Jay...I thought you were all kinds of PO'd at T-Dawg?" Ernie asked,Jayden chuckled still while replying "I was...but then we started fighting and...it felt like Travis...not the White Rogue." which caused Ernie to raise an eyebrow.  
"Don't fret about it." Travis said,Ernie scratched his head but then shrugged.  
"Well...the team's almost complete,we just need Anthony and Nicole to know Travis is back and we're good." Charolette said,Travis sighed.  
"Oh come on,you'll love Nicole." Charolette said,Travis sighed and shook his head.

Anthony walked up to the group,and looked perplexed at Travis.  
"Hey...rich kid." Travis said smirking,Anthony chuckled and simply replied "Hey urchin." to which to two laughed.  
"I'm not sure how long we have...til the final battle..." Travis asked somberly,everyone turned to him confused.  
"Brother?" Charolette asked,Travis shook his head slightly.  
"When we defeat Celic...Father...Mother...Everyone...their deaths will be avenged." Travis exclaimed,clenching his fist in determination.

Charolette rested her right hand on her brother's shoulder,he relaxed his shoulders and sighed.  
"I know we can do it!" Charolette exclaimed confidently,Travis smiled at his sister.  
"Yeah." Travis exclaimed in response,Charolette smiled kindly at her brother.  
"Yeah dawg,we can overcome any opponent,we that fly!" Ernie added,Jayden chuckled at Ernie's optimistic talk.  
"Yeah...now that we're together...Celic,Tera,all dark forces will tremble at us." Jayden added,at this point Nicole had approached them.

"Me and My sis are with y'all all the way too!" Anthony said,side hugging his sister who giggled at this.  
The six of them all shared a group hug,all of them smiling widely.  
"Rangers together,Fantasy Force forever!" All six of them shouted as they seperated the hug and began to laugh.  
"Yeah...Fantasy Force...forever." Travis let out somberly,looking at his friends.

Charolette,Ernie,Nicole,Anthony,Jayden...they all looked at Travis and smiled,they put the past behind them and forgave Travis,he could tell just by looking at them,at their smiles,at the looks in their eyes...they had forgiven him,he even felt like...his father had forgiven him as he looked up at the sky,wondering if his father was looking down at him.

The group's moment was interuppted when they heard a explosive sound,the six al turned around and saw a tiger like monster with white fur and black stripes,he spun a curved blade around and roared loudly as he slashed at cars,buildings,lamppost,and even people.  
"Ready team!" Charolette exclaimed,her five friends all shouted "Yeah!" And they stood side by side.  
Charolette smiled at her brother,a single tear leaving her eye,but it was a tear of relief,causing Travis to smiled right back before the two redirected their attention to the monster.  
"GO GO FANTASY FORCE!" All six of them shouted,morphing into their ranger forms.  
Yellow,Pink,Red,White,Blue,and Black all stood side by side,now a complete team for the first time in forever.  
"Six rangers?...No problem." Tiger retorted,his voice gruff like his roar.

"Ready rangers!" Charolette exclaimed,her five teammates all shouted "Ready!" in response and it made her heart flutter to hear all of them say it in such a peaceful harmony.  
"RED RIDING ARROWS!" Charolette shouted,darting towards Tiger and running in circles around him,rapidly firing arrows at the monster. 

"WHITE STORM!" Travis shouted,slashing his sword in the air,each slash leaving a white blade floating in the air,Travis spun to make his back face the blades,then snapped his fingers which sent them barreling into Tiger. 

"PINK PUNCH SLAM!" Jayden screamed,slamming his fist against each other which summoned his gauntlets,kicking his foot against the ground which sent him flying in the air,he spun and slammed his fist into the ground which launched Tiger in the air. 

"BLACK WOLF PACK!" Ernie screamed loudly,Travis snapped his fingers and multiple Ernie clones appeared along side the black ranger,who added "FRENZY!" to his attack name as he and his clones all darted back and forth,slashing their claws at Tiger rapidly leading Ernie's clones to disappear as the original backflipped out of the way.

"BLUE BATTLE STAR!" Nicole screamed,jumped into the air and slashing her blade at Tiger,the slashes forming a star in front and behind Tiger which kept him in place as she continously slashed.  
"SIS! STEER CLEAR!" Anthony shouted,causing Nicole to jumped out of the way,keeping the stars on Tiger which locked him in place.

"YELLOW STRIKING SPEAR!" Anthony screamed,stringing his strings into a long,and sharp spear.  
"Get ready for an Olympics worthy toss!" Anthony smarted off before tossing his spear directly at Tiger,it stabbed directly in Tiger's chest and exploded the fiend in a cloud of white smoke.  
Not long after that defeat,Tiger reappeared in a larger form.

"FANTASY ZORD! COMBINE!" Charolette shouted,the Fantasy Zord appeared and the primary members of Fantasy Force entered their zords.  
Travis's sword began to glow,he raised it in the sky and a White Dragon Zord flew in the sky.

"Did you know about that?!" Anthony shouted in surprise,Charolette shook her head "no" as her brother jumped into the White Dragon.  
"Wow...I have my own Zord...I wonder..." Travis said,he flipped a couple switches on his left which caused the White Dragon to wrap it's wing's around the chest of the Fantasy Zord,giving the combined zord it's tail as it took the Wing's as it's chest armor.

"FANTASY ZORD MYSTIC FUSION!" Charolette and Travis shouted loudly,showing off the new uprgrade the zord acquired.  
"What?!...Well,no matter." Tiger said,trying to fake confidence he had long since lost.  
Fantasy Zord Mystic charged at Tiger,as it did Travis shouted "DRAGON BLADE!" and a large dragon-themed blade appeared in the Zord's yellow hand,to which Anthony pulled levers in his zord which swung the blade at Tiger,who blocked it with his own blade.

"DANG IT!" Nicole shouted,slamming her fist on the controls,Charolette chuckled and pulled two levers,each on opposite sides of her which disattached the red falcon from the Fantasy Zord,allowing White Dragon lay it's head where Red Falcon once sat.  
"BLAZING FALCON! BURN UP!" Charolette shouted,she was now sitting in the chest piece of the Fantasy Zord,unexposed however as White Dragon's wings made it impossible to open.  
Red Falcon flew towards Tiger,set ablaze by the immense speed it was taking on and it exploded into Tiger who fell to the ground in a series of red,white,yellow,pink,black,and blue colored explosions as he landed to the ground in defeat.

Later that day.  
The six sat around in Charolette's living room,laughing with one another and being friends so casually and happily.  
"Did you see how he exploded it was like WOAH!" Anthony shouted,jumping from his seat and onto the coffee table when he got to the "WOAH" in his sentence.  
"And T-Dawg's Dragonbot was tight dawg,couldn't even believe my peepers when I witness that shizzle." Ernie shoute excitedly,Travis was upstairs in the doorway of his room,it was the same as when he left it those months ago.

"I left it untouched the entire time you were gone...cus I knew you'd come back." Charolette smiled at her brother who smiled back,he slide off his trenchcoat and handed it to his sister.  
"This is dry clean only." Travis smarted as he smirked,Charolette huffed.  
"I'm not your maid big bro!" Charolette exclaimed,stomping her foot which would've been commanding if she wasn't so adorable.  
"And I ain't saying you are,I just need it washed." Travis said as he kicked off his boots and hopped onto his bed,his sister carrying his coat in her arms.  
Charolette smiled at her brother who layed safely in his bed,he was home and that's all she wanted from him,she only wished her father was still with them as well.

Meanwhile.  
Celic took off his mask,reverting back into Cecil and started up stairs but Tera stopped him.  
"Must you leave so soon?" Tera asked,Cecil groaned.  
"Yes,I have my other life to get back to." Cecil replied,Tera sighed as put glasses on that changed her leather based dress with matching boots into black heels,a knee-length skirt,matching tight sportscoat,unbuttoned dress shirt underneath with a black tie and summoned a clipboard in her hand as her hair tied itself into a bun while changing it's shade from pure silver into a more natural brown.

"Shall we go together then?" Cecil asked,smirking at his secretary who was Tera a few seconds prior.  
"Let us." She replied,Cecil smiled as the two headed up the stairs,reversed the process that opened up the door as to hide it and unlocked the door before heading into the parlor.  
"Ellen...why is it so quiet?" Cecil asked,as coldly as possible.  
"Master Cecil,it seems that your son and daughter have stepped out." Ellen answered,Cecil smirked slightly at this revelation.  
"Excellent..." Cecil said,smiling widely and sinisterly which caused Ellen to giggled deviously in response to her employer's grin.

Anthony and Nicole came in at that moment,wiping the grin off both of Cecil and Ellen's faces.  
"Hello Father,Hello ." Anthony politely addressed the two,Cecil sighed and looked down at his son.  
"Father? Didn't expect to your face again." Nicole muttered under her breath,she was still bitter towards her distant father.  
"Where were you two?" Cecil asked,Anthony looked up and said "We were with friends." which answered Cecil's question.  
"You have friends,this is the first time I've heard of them." Cecil responded,Anthony stumbled as he never his imagined his father would care.  
Cecil turned around to face his quarter's door again,Ellen turning her head to her employer.  
"I will meet them tomorrow,and evaluate them...this is not a request,this is a demand." Cecil said before going back into his quarters,Ellen following and the doors slamming shut,the slam echoed loudly through out the house.

"What...just happened?" Anthony asked,his sister placing her hand on his shoulder and looking at him concerned. 


	15. Episode 15: Travis's discovery

Charolette,Ernie,Travis,Jayden,Nicole,and Anthony all entered the Goldfield Manor.  
"Shall I take your coats?" Mildred offered,Travis shook his head "no" as politely as he could while Anthony gave up his yellow blazer,as did Ernie with his black military-style jacket.  
Mildred took the coats and headed to the coat rack as the six teens headed towards then up the stairs.  
"So your father wanted to meet us?" Charolette asked,Anthony nodded his head nervously causing Charolette to smile.  
"Look forward to it dawg,your dad might like us." Ernie said,Anthony sighed nervously as the six all headed up the stairs,leading up to Cecil's living quarters.  
Anthony nervously knocked on the door two times,and waited about 15 seconds before Cecil opened the door.

"Anthony,Nicole...I see you've brought your company,oh do come in." Cecil said,still keeping his cold and stern tone that he often had.  
The six entered the chambers and would greeted with a room fit for a king with decorative vases,suits of armor from different countries and of different types in each of the four corners of the room,ancient weapons hanging from the walls,the table in the center had a shiny,decorative tea set in the middle that looked to be pure gold.

"Now,you all shall introduce me to yourselves properly." Cecil ordered coldly,Charolette stepped forward,full of inoccent pride and cheer.  
"I'm Charolette,the others are Jayden,Travis,and Ernie." Charolette cheerfully introduced herself and the others.  
Cecil stood up and looked Travis in the eyes,giving the white clad boy the chills,he felt something was off with this guy but couldn't pin it.  
"Very well then,tea?" Cecil sternly offered as he snapped his fingers which was the signal for Ellen to grab the tray and serve everyone the tea.

"You all seem...tense...let me be the first to say you have nothing to worry about,I'm just glad my children have finally found friends." Cecil said,leaning back in his comfy yet regal leather chair.  
"With all Master's work,he barely has anytime for family so he's glad his children have other's to which they can occupy their time with." Ellen explained,setting the tray down lightly back on the marble table in the center.

"I also wanted to just talk,I have some free time so I might as well catch up with the...as you kids would say...deal?" Cecil said,trying his best to connect to the youth while continuing to keep his proper attitude.  
"Well..." Ernie began but Jayden was quick to wrap his fingers around Ernie's mouth as he knew whatever that boy said would be pure cringe.  
"Anthony met up with us in the park couple months back,he was drawn to us because of my sister here." Travis said,his hands resting in his trenchcoat pockets.

"Oh,well of course he'd be drawn in by her...she's quite the catch." Cecil said complimenting Charolette who smiled,while Anthony chuckled as he scooted closer to his red lover.  
"I see you two have found eachother,how sweet." Cecil said,observing Anthony and Charolette's obvious chemistry which caused the two to smile.  
"Yeah man,those two sweetness be tight." Ernie exclaimed in his usual gangsta style outburst,which quickly caught Cecil's attention.  
"You younglings have such an...interesting...vocabulary." Cecil said,raising an eyebrow at the black clad boy's slang filled speech.

"Yeah...interesting...that's the word." Jayden smarted off while scowling begrudgingly at Ernie,that's when Mildred came in.  
"Dinner is ready." Mildred alerted the group,the six rangers headed towards the door alongside Ellen.  
Travis followed his friends but Cecil called for him to come back,Travis turned and closed the door,now it was just him and Cecil.

"Travis my boy..." Cecil began,standing up with his hands behind his back as he stood in front of one of the corners,the one with the samurai armor placed at it.  
"...You seem,off...is something bothering you?" Cecil asked,pacing away from the armor and towards the fireplace.  
Travis simply darted his eyes away from Cecil,who smirked at the boy.  
"Travis...I see you kept my gift." Cecil said smirking evilly,Travis's eyes widened as his jaw dropped.  
"Cel...Cel...Cel..." Travis stuttered,trying to get the name out but couldn't,Cecil smiled as he pulled the mask out of his suit and showed off the half-mask,the same half-mask that Celic always wore,and then he put it on and his hair became blue,the same blue Celic's hair was.

"Celic?" Travis let out,still horrified,much to Celic's amusement.  
"Travis my boy...what's wrong,don't tell me you didn't see this coming." Celic said,smirking evilly causing Travis to motion towards his morpher.  
"I wouldn't do that...nobody else here knows who I am,and let's think here...you're a newly redeemed villain,and to them,I'm just a rich man who's children are your teammates...so who'd they believe?" Celic retorted,now fully grinning as he knew he had trapped Travis into silence.

"I want my gift back...you're no long important to me,give it back...or die." Celic said,holding out his hand as to take the morpher.  
Travis chuckled,which caught Celic off guard causing him to pull off a samurai sword from above the fireplace.  
"I may not be able to say nothing,doesn't mean I can't do nothing." Travis said confidently as he bolted out of the room and ran,leaving Celic in furious anger alone in his quarters,pulling off his mask to become Cecil again and putting the sword back up on the wall before walking out of the room to join the rest with eating.

Later that day,after the group left,the six all we're walking back to Charolette and Travis's house and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and relaxed,except Travis who was nervous.  
"T-Dawg,what critter did it in yo corn flakes?" Ernie asked,Travis raised an eyebrow in confusion as he tried to decode his black clad friend's slang.  
"He asked if your okay,you seem off." Charolette translated,worried herself which caused Travis to shrug and sigh.

"It's..It's nothing." Travis said,Nicole stopped walking,slid over til she was in front of Travis and leaned close to him.  
"You are hiding something." Nicole retorted,poking Travis's chest repeatedly at the end of each word.  
"No,I'm not." Travis denied,Nicole rested her hands firmly on her hips and tapped her right foot.  
"Yes you are,and denying it only makes it more obvious." Nicole smarted off,giving Travis a cute yet skeptical smirk.  
Travis turned his head away from the blue wearing girl as he tried his hardest to hid his true thoughts.

"Travis...you better not be hiding anything from us..." Jayden scolded,he still was skeptical of Travis and this certainly wasn't helping.  
"Look...I just...I'm worried about Celic...he's the one who gave me the White Fantasy power...I'm scared he'll take it away..." Travis lamented,hoping to draw their attention away from what truly worried him.  
"Travis...if Celic tries anything,then we'll be there to stop him." Anthony comforted.  
"Rangers together." Charolette added,Travis smiled at his friends.  
"Besides what's he gonna do,make a magic candle or somethin' like dat?" Ernie joked,Charolette turned to her black clad teammate with a look of curiousity on her face.

"RANGERS!" A loud voice shouted,the six turned to see something unexpected.  
The monster they saw looked like a green dragon,it was like spikey and scaly armor cover an abnormally large man,that's what it looked like but it was obvious the so-called armor was actually a monster.  
"Wait...Travis,do you remember those ninja we fought?" Charolette asked,turning towards her brother.  
"Yeah...and now a green dragon monster...something's not right." Travis continued,the six all stood side by side.

"GO GO FANTASY FORCE!" The six shouted,all morphing into their suits.  
"Yes,excellent! a real challenge!" shouted,he reached into his right arm and pulled out a dagger and began to play it like a flute.  
"I KNEW IT!" Charolette exclaimed,causing her five friends to turn to her.  
"The Ninja Monsters...and now a Green Dragon one...These recent monsters are taking abilities from past rangers..." Charolette explained,the six all scowled at .

Green lightning came down from the skies and shocked all six of the rangers.  
"Yes Rangers! Burn! Burn down! Burn at the hands of my shocking attack!" screamed loudly,cackling evilly and victoriously.  
"IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Travis screamed,he jumped out of the lightning storm,covered in green sparks and white smoke as he landed in front of and held his blade at the monster's neck.

"You...You..." stuttered in a panic,Travis chuckled to himself.  
"What...remind you of him...the man you're ripping off?" Travis shouted,smirking under his helmet before he slashed at the dragon which sent him back and destroyed the storm attacking the five other rangers.  
"Good job mate!" Jayden exclaimed as he slammed his fist to summon his gauntlets.

"PINK PANIC!" Jayden screamed,rapidly striking at the green reptile.  
"Jeez Jay-Jay,leave some for the rest of us." Ernie smarted off,causing Anthony to bump him with his elbow.  
"Like you could handle him." Anthony teased,Ernie smirked.  
"Wanna bet?" Ernie retorted,causing Anthony to nod in response.

Jayden rolled out of the way as Ernie and Anthony ran towards the Green Dragon beast.  
"BUMBLEBEE HURRICANE!" Anthony and Ernie shouted,the yellow ranger spinning his strings around Ernie's ankles before he spun the black ranger around.  
was caught in the claw cyclone and was being restlessly cut up by Ernie and Anthony's joint attack.  
Travis took this time to steal 's flute while he was being slashed up by the black and yellow rangers.

Travis backflipped next to his sister and noticed the Dragon Dagger was a exact replica of Tommy's dragon dagger.  
"How did..." Travis said,his eyes widened when he remember the Dagger was still at the museum.  
"It's a perfect replica." Travis continued,ending his thought as he looked up to see his Anthony and Ernie were done with their attack.

"You can do it." A voice echoed in Travis ear,causing him to look around then at the dagger.  
"Tommy..." Travis uttered,he then played the flute instinctively and lightning struck down at ,frying him and defeating him.

"T-dawg,I didn't know you could play the pipes." Ernie said as he and his friends ran over to Travis while demorphing.  
Travis demorphed and looked at the flute,which disappeared into green flames that rested on his hands before going out.  
"I just...played it...by instinct...how did I...know how to do that..." Travis mumbled to himself,confused at this revelation.

Later that day.  
The six rangers sat in the Hall of Power,the shelves full of morphers surrounded them.  
"Like I thought,the dagger's still here." Travis said,looking at it with his hands crossed.  
"How is Celic getting ahold of ranger powers?" Nicole asked,causing Travis to turn his sights from the dagger towards Nicole.  
"I don't know." Travis added,Nicole cupper her fingers around her chin and started thinking.  
"Let me try something." Travis said,sliding the glass back and pulling out the Tommy's dino coin,morpher,and dagger.  
"It's morphing time?" Ernie asked,Travis nodded before moving his hands in the set way and morphing into the green mighty morphing ranger.  
"Wow...this is...just...overwhelming?" Travis said,looking and inspecting himself,he was dressed head to toe in Tommy's green ranger suit.  
Travis lifted the dagger to the helmet's mouthpiece and began to play and,as he expected,he knew how to do it instinctively without practice or knowledge to do so.

"Travis...how do you know how to do that?" Anthony asked,Travis lowered the dagger and turned to his friends.  
"I...I don't know...I just feel...at home in this suit...I felt the same way in the White Tiger suit..." Travis said,demorphing from the Green Ranger suit and back to his civilian suit,trenchcoat and all.  
"What do you and Tommy have in common?" Charolette asked,Travis shrugged and Jayden smirked.  
"You're both jerks." Jayden smarted off,chuckling under his breath causing Travis to give the pink ranger a scowl.

"Well regardless,something doesn't make sense about all this." Charolette added,Travis looked at his sister and handed her back the dagger and the green dragon morpher.  
Charolette took the dagger and morpher and placed it in the shelf alongside the other morphers of the Mighty Morphing legacy.  
"What now?" Nicole asked,deciding to sit down on a cooler that was in the corner of the room.  
"I...I don't know okay...Celic knows all about rangers and their powers,he's after me and my Rogue morpher...I don't know..." Travis said,worrying himself over everything.  
Charolette rested her hand on her brother's shoulder and looked at him sincerely.  
"Don't worry bro...it ain't all bad,we got a full team and you can use the dragon dagger too." Charolette said confident in her team,and confident in her brother.

"Thanks...I just hope..." Travis began,stopping himself,how could he tell them that Anthony's dad was also Celic...he couldn't bring himself to do it,clenching his fist and gritting his teeth as he forced a confident smile to calm his friends's worries.


	16. Episode 16: Day in the life

Charolette and Nicole walked,both carrying shopping bags on their arms while behind the girls were Ernie and Anthony,the two carrying many more bags then either of the girls,and this was due to Anthony offering and then insisting that the boys do it.  
Charolette was too kind to just let them carry everything,but Anthony still insisted that he and Ernie carry more then Nicole and her.

"Dude...I can't believe yo stupid self got us stuck with all these mad stacks of bags?! what da heck dawg?" Ernie whispered,complaining to Anthony who turned to him,looking bewildered but amused.  
"Silly Ernie,it's a gentleman's job to help ladies in need." Anthony explained,causing Ernie to sigh out of exhaustion.  
"I'll never get ya gentledawg." Ernie retorted,breathing heavily causing Charolette to turn her head to the boys.  
"You boys tired?" Charolette asked,Anthony immediately shook his head "no" causing Charolette's expression to shine with concern before turning her attention back to the path ahead of her.

Meanwhile,Travis stood on the edge of a familar building,as it was the same building he stood on many times before.  
"Whatcha doing kiddo?" Vanessa called out from behind the white rogue,who turned around to look at his violet friend.  
"Just...thinking..." Travis uttered uncomfortably,causing Vanessa to walk up beside him and sit on the edge right next to her white clad friend.

"There's a storm coming." Silvia said,the two turned their heads to see the silver clad girl.  
"What?" Travis replied.  
"There's a storm coming...you,and your friends are going to have to fight it..." Silvia said,walking her way next to her sister and standing next to her.  
There was a moment of silence between the three,before Vanessa stood up.  
"Me and Silvia are leaving..." Vanessa said,shocking Travis which caused him to burst out with "WHAT?!".

"We're going to Japan,we just...have some business to take care of." Silvia replied,continuing Vanessa's statement.  
With no words,Travis turned his head away from the sisters and towards the city below,he looked and simply said "...Sayonara." before smiling briefly.  
"Arigato kiddo." Vanessa replied,chuckling to herself as she turned her view to the same direction as Travis's.  
"So kiddo...will you miss me?" Vanessa asked,Travis was caught off guard by this question as there was an obvious answer "Yes..." was Travis's answer,he turned to his friend as he answered.

"Vanessa...I.." Travis began,Vanessa placed her hand over Travis's mouth and shushed him.  
"Not til I get back...that way I don't have any reason to regret." Vanessa said,smirking at the man who had stolen her heart.  
"Okay...Vanessa." Travis said,smiling at the girl who made his heart soar.  
Vanessa walked away,her hands on her hips as she confidently struted away with her silver-clad skipping sister and soon,the two were out of sight.  
Travis sighed and the fell on his back,laying on the surface of the rooftop while facing up at the sky.  
"A...storm...is coming..." Travis repeated.

At Jayden's gym,the pink ranger himself was training hard once again,but this time nobody else was there,not even his coach.  
Jayden was wearing his pink track pants but the jacket was tied around his waist,revealing his well-trained body.  
The pink ranger was surrounded by training dummies that were strung up to the roof,Jayden threw off his training gloves and darted his eyes to look at all the dummies.

"Let's do this..." Jayden whispered,he jumped up in the air,to him,everything slowed down as he planned his attack,and then he extended his right leg and spun around,kicking each of the dummies of their strings and into the surrounding walls.  
Jayden landed back on his feet and took a breath in and out.

"three seconds,five hostiles...hopefully that's fast enough." Jayden said to himself,he flipped over the strings and out of the ring and onto the floor of the gym.  
Jayden stood up and shook his wrists,sighing as he looked at the mess he made while training.  
"I've got some cleaning to do..." Jayden said,exhausted as he walked over towards the dummies,to begin the cleaning process.

Back with Charolette,Nicole,Ernie,and Anthony.  
The four,sat on a bench that rested in the center of the mall,Charolette sighed as she leaned comfortably in her seat,her friends all turned to her.  
"We've been walking all day,I'm just glad to rest for a bit." Charolette said,Anthony smiled at his red-clad love.  
"Rest up sweetie." Anthony replied,causing his girlfriend to blush.  
"You two are adorable." Nicole said,smiling at her brother and his girlfriend.

Ernie chuckled,turning over to his friends.  
"I'm just glad to be relaxing and not carrying twenty million tons worth of shopping bags." Ernie joked,causing the friends to laugh.  
"Yeah...I told you two,we could carry them." Charolette said,once again offering to take the load off her gentlemen,but once again,Anthony shot that idea down.  
It was at that point,the four heard the sounds of screams,which caused the group to turn to one another,lift up their wrists,and smirk at one another before the four all ran off,towards the sounds of screaming and danger.

A large,repitile-like monster was throwing around people and breaking glass.  
"HEY!" Charolette shouted,the lizard like monster turned to see the red-clad girl with her blue,black,and yellow friends around her.  
"The power rangers?" Lizardmonster shouted,Anthony smirked and shook his head whilst shrugging.  
"Power rangers? What power rangers?" Anthony said smuggly,causing Lizardmonster to be taken back and confused.  
"Aren't you the power rangers?" Lizardmonster replied,causing Ernie to chuckle and join in on Anthony's plan.  
"Bruh,do we look like peeps prancing around in rainbow duds?" Ernie asked,his usually faux rapper accent shining through his words.

"Well...no...you just seem like teenagers..." Lizardmonster said,the monster scratched his own chin,whilst holding his axe in the opposite hand.  
Ernie and Anthony smirked at one another,the black ranger giving his yellow teammate the snarkiest smirk that either of them had ever seen.  
"I apologize then,you kids have a good day." Lizardmonster said,shrugging but Nicole coughed to get the reptile's attention,to which he turned.  
"Can I see your axe please,it seems cool." Nicole asked,Lizardmonster blushed and smiled,exclaiming "sure thing!" while handing the blonde girl the axe.  
"Thanks." Nicole said,she tossed the axe up in the air,jumped up,caught it,and then slashed it straight into Lizardmonster's head,which killed him instantly. 

The four smiled at one another before they heard clapping,omnious clapping that echoed and the four turned to see Celic,chuckling and cackling.  
"You children are SOOOOOOO predictable...first sign of danger,and you come running...truly pitful." Celic said evilly,causing the four to instinctively morph.  
"Oh yes,suit up...it won't help." Celic evilly smirked at his four opponents,he grasped his mask,and it went from white to red...it also went from a half-mask to a full face mask that enclosed his entire face.

"What the..." Nicole exclaimed,befuddled by the monsterous transformation that happened before her and her team.  
Celic's once human looking body morphed into an almost leathery looking,and monsterous form,with his shoulders and kneecaps spiking up,with his head head shaping itself to resemble that of a hammerhead shark.

"Yes Rangers...this is my true form..." Celic said,his sinister voice echoing evilly.  
"Guys,Celly just went dizzy crazy dawgs,we in some deep trouble bruhs!" Ernie said,jumping around nervous,his helmet-covered head bobbing exaggeratedly as he shouted his slang riddled nonsense.  
"Calm down Ernie..." Charolette said,chuckling to herself as she stepped ahead which confused Celic.  
"...We're the Power Rangers Fantasy Force! We bring the heat,and that's no fantasy!" Charolette shouted pridefully,summoning her bow and then switching it to dual blades mode.

"I like your thinking m'lady,you up my gangsta?" Anthony said,directing his attention to Ernie after expressing his approval to his beloved.  
"Funny,I was 'bout to ask ya my ranger." Ernie replied in his cocky and gangsta tone.  
Nicole lifted her wrist up,pressed a button and activated a call.

Meanwhile,Travis sat on the edge of his skyscraper still,thinking about the sisters that came into his life,and left when he got a call.  
"What is it?" Travis asked,Nicole sighed over the communicator before saying "Celic's here with us at the mall and we need everybody,I'm gonna call Jayden,get here!" Nicole ordered,her voice covered by a thin layer of static before she hung up.

Travis stood up,and lifted his wrist up and pulling his sleeve back to reveal his morpher.  
"GO GO FANTASY FORCE! WHITE ROGUE!" Travis shouted,pressing the nessecary buttons as the light on it lit white and he began to get surrounded by white lightning,he smirked,turned around,and fell freely off the side of the skyscraper.  
Travis spun in the middle of the air,his coat flowing back with the resistance that blew against him as he fell quickly to the ground.  
Pure white lightning covered him,slowly encasing his entire body and eventually,he was full morphed into his ranger form,doing one final front flip before landing on the concrete floor,cracking the ground and leaving a crater where his feet were before he darted at break neck speeds towards the mall.

Meanwhile,Jayden kept punching at a punching bag when he heard his morpher ring,without even answering it he stopped and smirked.  
"They need my help...something fun is coming..." Jayden said,confidently quick morphing in the middle of his sentence before heading out of the gym.  
Jayden began to jog towards the mall as he remembered that's where Charolette was going with Nicole,and he remembered how Anthony volunteered himself and Ernie to carry the bags...predictable but useful to know.

Back at the mall,our other four heroes were assaulting Celic with a barage of attacks.  
Charolette dashing back and forth to slash at the villain,whilst Anthony kept stabbing rapidly with his stringed together spear,Ernie was clawwing rapidly along side Anthony's jabs and Charolette's slashes,and Nicole was slashing in a similar fashion to Charolette's but with one straight blade rather then two shorter,curved blades.  
Celic was blocking all these attacks quickly and effectively with only his one forearm.

"What's the dealy?!" Ernie shouted out of exhaustion and irritation,spiced up with his usual street slang.  
"He's...too strong..." Nicole shouted,angry and exhausted,trying her hardest to keep her standing.  
"Keep...Keep fighting!" Charolette ordered,trying to hide the fact she wasn't doing much better then the others.  
"As...As you...wish." Anthony shouted,forcing himself to go past his limits and as he screamed loudly,restringing his spear into a large sickle that he swung at Celic who took it straight to the head,and didn't even flinch.

"Pitful...I'm sooooo disappointed." Celic let out before he sucker punched Anthony back,at break neck speeds over the railing and down from the second floor to the ground floor,the glass railing broke as he crashed through it.  
"ANTHONY!" Charolette screamed desperately as her yellow lover fell limb through glass and onto the ground below,but she had little time to worry as Celic grabbed her by the neck and threw her behind his shoulder and into the nearest Hot Topic,still blocking Nicole and Ernie's attacks,which had more force and effort put into them now.

Celic smuggly turned his head towards the blue and black rangers,before kicking Ernie's crotch and then side punching his chest,which sent the black wearing boy down the same direction Anthony went earlier,which left the villain with only Nicole remaining.  
"Sweet Nicole...You were always my least favorite." Celic said smuggly,Nicole was confused by this if not a bit insulted.  
"What?" Was all Nicole could exclaim before Celic delivered a excellently preformed roundhouse kick to the blue ranger's face,which sent her flying across the way,over the railing and the gap towards the other half of the second floor and through display window of a GAP,which caused Celic to laugh loudly as he began to walk briskfully towards the Hot Topic that the red ranger had been thrown into but his little confident walk was interuptted by a familar pink ranger jumping in through the skylight of the mall and delivering a professional right jab into Celic's face,which actually tripped up the powerful foe.

"You got lucky pinkie...but not for long!" Celic shouted,him and Jayden began to trade quick blows at one another til Celic got a good jab to the pink ranger's neck and grasped it tightly.  
"I must say...you all are quite entertaining,I'd kill you all if you weren't so fun...but this will hurt...alot." Celic said smuggly before he spun Jayden around and around before launching him into the glass elevator that stood in the middle of the mall,it was the alternative to the escelators,which shattered the glass and concerete and effectively destroyed the elevator,with Jayden laying within the wreckage.

Celic smirked as he sensed Travis a second before her teleported behind him,which allowed for him to punch the white ranger in the chest.  
"Did you forget who gave you that power!?" Celic shouted,which caused Travis to grunt bitterly before he teleported and three clones,along with himself,all surrounded the villain and began slashing rapidly but Celic blocked the rogue's rapid attacks with his arms,smirking under his mask.

"Travis...you're putting quite the fight...but sadly,it just won't do." Celic smuggly said,as he grabbed the left and right clones and bashed them into each other which made them explode,before he backflipped to behind the clone who was originally behind him and kicked him into the real Travis who was sent flying and over the railing as the clone exploded,which got a laugh out of the victorious Celic before he moved towards Charolette with sinister intent.

Celic walked into the wrecked hot topic,broken figures,and eye liner layed on the floor alongside the tattered shirts and ripped pants as well as the concerete rubble and the shattered glass and when he reached Charolette,he chuckled at the demorphed teen as he grabbed her by the limp arm.  
"You won't need this..." Celic evilly let out as he took her morpher and threw it on the ground before he teleported away,with Charolette in hand.

The remaining rangers layed amongst the wrecked and destroyed mall,demorphed and defeated.  
Their leader has been kidnapped,and they were beaten easily at the hands of a foe they knew,they'd have to face again,with all their strength,it wasn't enough as the remaining heroes lay motionless,not expecting the terrible news that awaited them when they waked. 


	17. Episode 17: Trapped

The remaining rangers layed around the destroyed mall,it has been at least two hours since their fight,with Anthony being the first to wake up.  
"Everyone?!" Anthony called out,he saw his sister's legs sticking out from under conceret rubble,prompting him to run over and begin digging.  
"NICOLE! NICOLE! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Anthony shouted as he removed the rubble,when he finally dug her out,he picked her up as she got back up on her feet,grunting all the while as her body hurt.  
"You okay?" Anthony asked extremely concerned,Nicole grunted and looked up,blinking twice before saying "That was..the worst shopping trip ever." which let Anthony know nothing too bad effected her.

Ernie stumbled over to the two,he was covered in conceret dust as well as ketchup and mustard which made the siblings raise their eyebrows out of confusion.  
"I landed on the hot dog stand..." Ernie said,forcing a large grin while he began to his fingers through the ketchup and licking it off himself.  
"Ooooookay then...where are the others?" Anthony asked,him and Nicole looking around for any sign of their missing comrades.

The three noticed movement under the mess of broken concerete and bent metal that use to be the elevator,which caught the three's attention as they ran over there and began to help whoever was under there,they found Jayden.  
"Are you okay?!" Nicole shouted,Jayden growled and pulled a blue pair of heels from under himself.  
"Well an elevator fell on me and I had a pair of heels jabbing me in the back for who knows how freaking long...so all in all I'd say I've suffered worse." Jayden smarted off out of both aggrivation and amusement.

"Now...what about the wonder kids?" Jayden asked as he got back up onto his feet,everyone knew he meant Travis and Charolette.  
The four looked around,Ernie still licking yellow and red sauce off his fingers as they did til they saw Travis stumbling out of the GAP on the second floor.  
"TRAVIS!" Anthony shouted,Travis noticed them and pulled off a tacky polo from ontop his head before he backflipped from the second floor to the ground floor to meet up with his friends.

"Guys...You're okay..." Travis said,just glad to see his friends were alive but that happiness left when he asked "Where's Charolette?" which casued the whole group to realize,they hadn't seen any sign of their fearless leader which made Travis worried,causing him to run to the now stopped escalator and rush back up to the second floor,his friends following his panicked chase and he stopped when he saw the now destroyed Hot Topic that his sister had been thrown into,and her morpher laying in front of it.

Anthony walked slowly to it in disbelief,horrified,he fell to his and picked up the morpher out of desperate fear and sadness.  
"No..." Anthony let slip as he fell to the his side,grasping his beloved's morpher as he rested in the fetal position.  
"Charolette..." Nicole let out,her hands grasping her mouth due to shock,she turned her attention from Anthony to Travis,who was furious.  
"I can't believe this." Jayden exclaimed,irritated at this revelation.  
"I hope she's okay..." Ernie let out,the group all stood around Anthony who was crying on the floor.

Meanwhile,in a deep dark dungeon that is Celic's hideout.  
Charolette rested in a large room,her arms raised above her head as her wrists were locked in tight shackles which were chained to the roof.  
her legs suffering a similar fate as they were chained to each other and the ground.  
The red ranger slowly woke to see her situation,her eyes darting towards her wrists,she realized her morpher was gone,which meant she'd have to escape herself.

"Where am I?" Charolette asked herself,her voice echoing through the room faintly.  
"The rangers?!" Charolette exclaimed,her mind darting from her own well being to her friends and their condition.  
"I hope they're okay..." Charolette said to herself,sighing as she tried to struggle against her chains but was stopped as they were locked tight.  
"I need to get out of here..." Charolette said to herself,looking at her shackles and trying to figure out a clever way out.  
Looking around,the girl noticed her clothes was in tatters and she was beaten and bloodied,her breathing was heavy but quiet.

"How...How do I get out?" Charolette pondered to herself,she was struggling to both find the answer and with her chains.  
Charolette looked around,her room was a deep purple,cracks in the ground and cobwebs in the corner,this gave her an idea.  
The red clad girl began to shake her body side to side,trying to loosen the chains from the cracked roof.

Eventually,the chains broke from the ceiling and fell the girl's side as she landed on the ground,with her hands now in use,she grabbed a nearby stone and broke off the wrist shackles and then moved to her ankles,and then she was free.  
"Whoo,that's better." The girl said,cracking her knuckles and stretching before she headed the door,but it was locked.  
"Dang it!" Charolette whisper shouted to herself in frustration,she then had an idea and knocked on the door before hiding on the wall next to it.  
A regular fable walked to the door out of confusion,it unlocked and opened the door to check on the prison,to relish in panic when he saw her unchained,he didn't have time react as she kicked him in the face,sending him into the wall.

Charolette smirked as she simply walked out of her cell,now she just had to find a way out.  
Charolette snuck around,avoiding fable guards,rolling across hallways and hiding when nessecary til she found what she thought was the way out,without thinking she went in and discovered her would be exit was instead the entrance to Cecil's chambers.  
She had been under Anthony's house this whole time,was Celic Cecil? is Cecil Celic? these were question better saved for after she escaped.

Charolette walked out the chamber and began a trot downstairs but stopped when she heard a cough,causing the girl to turn around and look at an odd turtle looking monster,who's shell and attached armor was a mix of blacks and purples,it had it's arms crossed and he was surrounded by armies of fables.  
"Where...are...you...going...red...ranger..." The monster said slowly,expected of a turtle.  
"Away from here!" Charolette shouted,ready for a fight regardless of whether or not she could morph.  
"How...cute..." The monster replied before snapping his fingers,which sent the fables creeping quickly towards the red ranger.

Charolette smirked confidently,thankful that her father had trained her for years in self-defense without even considering her ranger powers.  
Charolette began to fight against the fables,they came at her with a barrage of strangly swung punches.  
Charolette grabbed one of the fables's arm,swung herself around their arms,and uses this to launch herself into the air,and landed a kick into that fable's face,which landed the fable on the ground,a cracking sound echoed right before it disappeared.

Charolette then flipped in the air,reaching out her legs as she did so it would hit whatever fables were near the area,which sent that flying into walls before they exploded,she then landed back on her feet and quickly dashed towards another group of the minions.  
Charolette clenched her right fist,and sucker punched the entire small army,sending each and every one of them into different walls,some of them breaking through them and flying through sky outside,leaving broken holes that were reminders of their presence.

Charolette smirked,looking around to see few fables remained,they were shaking out of fear and ran away leaving the turtle beast by himself with the powerful woman.  
"Oh child...Master Celic...wasn't joking...when he said...you were powerful." The turtle beast said,his voice seeming more villainous now as he reached his arms behind him and then he pulled out large,curved swords from inside his shell.  
"But...are you...a match...for me!" The turtle beast screamed loudly,Charolette's eyes widened at the revelation that she'd have to fight a giant beast with swords without any protection.

"Scared...little girl...you should be...I'm Madoro...the...Turtle Beast Warrior." Madoro said sinisterly as he brandished his large blades,Charolette's expression went from worried to confident,she had a plan,but she needed to get to Anthony's room.  
Madoro swung his large,curved blade towards Charolette horizontally,which the red ranger responded with by backflipping into the air and landing on the blade.  
Charolette then sideflipped off the blade and onto the stairs which followed by her darting up the stairs,turning to the right and then up the next step of stairs.  
"DON'T RUN FROM ME!" Madoro shouted loudly,stomping loudly but slowly after the girl who surpassed the beast in speed,which allowed her to reach the yellow rangers room quickly.  
Charolette began to search through the boy's room,looking for what she knew would help her in this fight. 

In Charolette's mind,she thought about the night that she gave this special item to her beloved,the item she needed so desperately.

On that night,the two rested in Anthony's bed,covered by the boy's lavish blanket which rested on top their bodies,underneath them was Anthony's large,and equally as lavish bed.  
"Anthony..." Charolette said,her voice quiet and seductive due to the events that had just transpired between the two.  
"Yes my love?" Anthony asked in response,as quiet as his love but more smug then seductive.  
"I want you to walk over to my purse...there's something for you in there." Charolette replied,Anthony smiled at the red ranger,kissed her once and then got up to retrieve the mystery item.

As Anthony left the comfort of his bed and the love of his life,he stood up,revealing her wore only dark yellow shorts.  
The yellow ranger walked over to the scarlet purse that his red lover had referred to,and when he reached the handbag,he kneeled down and unzipped it to reveal Xander's platinum morpher,complete with both the shoulder pad as well as the platinum activation card.

"I want you to have it..." Charolette said warmly,Anthony realized just how important this was,this was her father's morpher,the same father both he and she had watched be killed out of Celic's bad blood and spite.  
"Are...you sure?" Anthony asked,Charolette slid out of the blanket and sat up on the edge of the bed,her scarlet nightgown hanging of her shoulders to cover her body.  
"Of course! There's no one in the world I'd rather give it too." Charolette exclaimed,ending this statement with her eyes closed and her mouth forming the innocent smile Anthony fell in love with.  
"I'll keep it...for you." Anthony said,his love's smile warming his heart in the process of their conversation,the yellow youngster stood up with the morpher in hand,followed by him placing both under his bed,he then looked up at Charolette and smiled widely.  
"I love you." Anthony said,Charolette giggled and wrapped her arms around Anthony's neck,pulling the boy lovingly back into their bed,pelting him with kisses.

Snapping out of her memory and back into the present.

Charolette found the morpher and it's activation card,she began to place the titular morpher onto her shoulder,wrapping the strap around her chest and then smiled.  
"Like Father...Like Daughter." Charolette smuggly said,followed by her giggling at her own one liner.

"COME OUT HUMAN!" Madoro shouted,his voice echoing from where he stood.  
Charolette ran out of her boyfriend's room and front flipped over the railing and back on the ground floor,she looked up at the monster and smirked.  
"If it's a sword fight you want..." Charolette started,she twirled the platinum card within her fingers and smirked before shoving it into her morpher.  
"GO GO PLATINUM FANTASY!" Charolette shouted,chains ejected from the shoulder pad and grappled themselves around the girl's body,they tightly secured her body and then after tighting as much as they could,the retreated to the shoulder pad.

The young girl now wore her father's ranger suit,of course with the added adjustments for her body type,with an added skirt and slimmer figure to match her feminine body.  
Madoro's eyes widened as his jaw dropped out of sheer shock and awe,causing Charolette to giggle.  
"...Well...it's a sword fight you're gonna freaking get!" Charolette shouted,throwing her hands to her sides,palms open as the duel swords materialized into her hands.  
"The platinum ranger?!" Madoro exclaimed out of shock,causing Charolette to smirk underneath her late father's helmet.

Charolette twirled the swords as she ran towards the beast,the two began to swing at one another,slashing and clashing blades.  
"You're good child!" Madoro shouted,his voice gaining both volume as well as speed as now he spoke like a regular human being.  
"I know!" Charolette retorted,not letting up on her attacks towards the giantic turtle beast who wasn't letting up himself.  
"We can't keep this up forever!" Madoro shouted,within the heat of the battle realizing his stamina was weakening.  
"Awwww that's cute...you think I'm gonna let you win." Charolette said,her innocent and adorable tone not leaving as she spoke.  
The platinum armored red ranger ducked down and slashed at the monster's legs,which cut them clean off.  
She then jumped in the air and threw her father's swords into the monster's chest,and then smirked before falling back towards him.

Meanwhile.  
The other rangers sat around Charolette's living room,worried for their leader's well being.  
"So...You and Charolette do it yet?" Travis asked,trying to keep his mind off his sister's kidnapping.  
This question caught Anthony off guard,he panicked and fell backwards out of his chair whilst shouted "OH MY STARS?!" loudly.  
"Do what?" Jayden asked suspiciously,glaring at the white and yellow rangers respectively.  
"Did they do the hand off,Charolette said she was going to dad's morpher to pretty boy over here...what else could I have meant?" Travis said,Jayden chuckled awkwardly wondering if Travis was just making up a lie or being dead serious.

"Weeeeeeeeell you could've meant..." Ernie started,Jayden was quick to react by tackle Ernie to the ground to shut him up.  
Ernie looked up at Jayden who looked down at his unfunny friend,but the pink haired boxer's expression when from angry scowl to a flustered blush when he realized how close he was to his teammate,causing him to dart up in a panic.

At this point the team heard the front door creak open and they all turned to see their leader,she was bruised and beatened and her clothes were torn up but she was smiling.  
"Hey ya guys." Charolette said,her grin widening as Anthony nearly tackled her as he embraced her tightly.  
"You're okay! I can't believe you're okay!" Anthony shouted loudly,Charolette hugged back deciding that what happened didn't matter as all that mattered was she was back with her friends.

"This is good...Charolette's safe,we're a complete set again and NOW we know where Celic's base is...so where is it leader?" Nicole said,ending off her sentence with a question for the group's leader.  
"Ummm about that..." Charolette said,smiling awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head,her boyfriend stepping back out of confusion.  
"Sweetie?" Anthony said,raising an eyebrow out of concern.  
"Anthony...Nicole...you may need to sit down for this." Charolette said nervously,she knew what she said next was not going to be taken well by the blonde siblings.


	18. Episode 18: Beginning of the End

Anthony and Nicole's eyes widened,and their jaws dropped while Jayden and Ernie were at a loss for words,Travis wasn't nearly as shocked as he already knew Celic and Cecil were one in the same,however,he didn't know the villain's hideout was under his own house,which seemed like a bad idea.

"So my father...is...is..." Anthony said,stuttering in disbelief.  
"our father is...Celic..." Nicole said,cotinuing Anthony's failed sentence.  
"Well...yeah...sorry." Charolette said,almost in tears as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck,drifting her view back and forth away from her friends.

"There's only one thing we can do..." Travis said,deciding to lift himself from his leaning on the wall and he began to walk towards the front door,hands still firmly in his pockets.  
"What's that smart guy?" Jayden smuggly asked,smirking at his white rival who stopped walking and turned his head to glare at the dark-skinned smart mouth.  
"...We finish this fight,okay four eyes." Travis smarted off,Jayden chuckled as he began to walk towards the front door as well,pushing up his glasses as he did.

"That jerk has screwed our entire family over...robbed Anthony and me of a good father...and has hurt people we've loved and cherished...I reserve the right give him one swift kick in his scummy little jaw." Nicole said,cracking her knuckles confidently as she joined the white and pink rangers in front of the exit.

"Yo dawgs,If we're decking any hoser then I'm your baller who'll do anythang for muh peeps!" Ernie said,jumping off the couch followed with him moonwalking towards Nicole,Travis,and Jayden.

"Anthony..." Nicole asked,looking at her brother who looked up at his sister.  
Anthony wiped his tears and clenched his fists,grunting as he walked over to his team,filled with determination.  
"That man's gonna pay." Anthony exclaimed,it seemed this revelation filled him with determination.

"Rangers...it's morphing time..." Charolette said,smirking at her teammates.  
Travis tossed the Fantasy Red morpher to Charolette who caught it and strapped it onto her wrist.  
"You better believe it!" Travis exclaimed loudly,all the rangers lifted the right arms in the air,their fist clenched out of confidence as they walked out,their morphers revealed as they raised their fist up.

In front of Goldfield Manor.  
The five rangers walked side by side,ready for what would be their most difficult fight yet.  
"Ready..." Charolette asked.  
"READY!" The other five shouted,all six lifted their wrists in the air then down next to them,shoving their activation cards into them,which morphed them into their Fantasy forms.

Cecil came out of the house,acting befuddled.  
"What are you kids doing?" Cecil asked,Anthony walked over to his father and got up in his face.  
"Drop the act Celic...we know." Anthony said,bitterness oozed out of his voice causing Cecil to scowl before he kicked his yellow suited son backwards and into the fountain that sat in the middle of their front garden.

"ANTHONY!" Charolette shouted concerned,Cecil put on his mask,turning into Celic and followed that up by tapping that mask once and turning into his hammerhead shark beast form again.

"Oh better be ready for this!" Jayden shouted loudly,punching his fist together to summon his gauntlets before her charged at Celic and began to pelt him with hooks and jabs.  
"Silly little boy,you make a good effort buuuuuuuuuuuut." Celic said,about to deliver a devasting counter on Jayden,but it was interrupted by Travis who summoned a clone,the the two Travis's grabbed one another's hands,spun around and then Travis threw the clone at Celic.  
The clone straight up kicked Celic straight in his jaw,sending him flying in a spiral into his manor,through the wall and into the main hall.

"Not so tough now,are ya Celic?" Travis mocked,snickering to himself as the furious villain stood up,growling out of anger.  
"Alright!" Charolette exclaimed,clapping her hands together out of a instinctive motion.  
"That's it...you...you..." Celic began growling,his voice raising out of anger.  
"FILTHY BRATS!" Celic screamed,he was surrounded by a large,purple aura as the spikes on his shoulders lengthed,as his teeth became more jagged and sharp,to resemble that of a demonic saber tooth tiger.  
Celic's already monstorous and demon-like body grew more so,with a tail shooting out of his backside,the tail resembled that of a rattle snake's,if the rattle was replaced with a large spear like tip.

"Oh No Bro!" Ernie shouted worried,the team all backed away slightly out of fear.  
Celic's demonic and almost unrecognizable body charged at blistering speeds at Travis,disappearing from sight halfway there and reappearing behind Travis.  
"Hey there you little shit!" Celic growled out,Travis gasped before he was kicked up into the air,Celic flew up after him and began to pepper the white ranger rapidly with punches and kicks,the young man took the beatings like a trooped,even when his visor shattered,the red tinted glass shardes flew in broken and sharp pieces down to the floor below,quickly followed by Travis who was grabbed by Celic's large claws and furiously thrown into the ground.

"TRAVIS!" Charolette shouted desperately,she looked away from her brother and at the opponent in front of her.  
"HEY!" Charolette shouted loudly and angry,her teammates and Celic all turned their attention to their fearless leader.  
"Oh...little girl,you wanna die?" Celic said sinisterly mocking the young red ranger,who smirked under her helmet and then mocked Celic by signalling "come get some" with two fingers.

"YOU COCKY LITTLE!" Celic screamed,charging towards Charolette who jumped over the charging beast,and demorphed which puzzled everybody.  
"CHAROLETTE?!" Jayden shouted loudly.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Nicole followed with quickly,Ernie was speechless and Anthony was just purely worried.  
Charolette turned to her friends,and gave them an innocent smile,which relieved them all of their concerns as the red ranger strapped on her father's morpher and became the female Platinum Ranger.

"That's!?" Travis grunted out,trying to stumble to his feet.  
"This is a familiar sight..." Celic smarted off,remembering when Xander did the exact same thing in his fight...difference here was that Charolette's team still remained standing.

"I expected the boy to resemble his father." Celic smarted off,causing Charolette to giggle to herself.  
"Well...I'm a better leader then him." Charolette retorted,lifting her father's left blade to Celic.  
The two clashed,Celic's armor like beast arms meeting with Charolette's platinum longswords.  
Sparks flew as the two continued their strife,seemingly unending in their efforts.

"Let's give her a hand." Nicole said,spinning her sword and running towards the action.  
"Combat time." Jayden said,smirking as he slammed his gauntlets together and charged towards the action,following Nicole.  
"I'm always willing to help the one I love." Anthony said,charmingly clicking his tongue and snapping his fingers before stringing together a large,right-handed claw out of his strings then following behind his pink and blue comrades.  
"Alrighty,let's take this bad chimichanga to the cleaners my homies!" Ernie said in his usual slag covered babble,extending his clawes and dashing like a wolf past his comrades.

"You all will...DIE!" Celic screamed,he grasped the platinum blades tightly and snapped them in two as he kicked Charolette on the ground.  
Anthony unstringed his claw and threw his ropes towards Celic,who gripped them tightly,pulling Anthoyn towards his before he grabbed the boy's face,tore off his morpher and then kicked then unmorphed teen into the fountain.  
"ANTHONY!" Charolette shouted,Celic turned his attention to the girl and teleported on top of her,his left foot placed firmly on her endowed chest,the monster grinned evilly as he leaned down and ripped off the shoulder pad,which demorphed the young girl,which caused Celic to jumped away from her and towards her white-clad brother.

"SLOW YO ROLL DUDE!" Ernie shouted,jumped onto Celic's shoulders and clawwing at his face.  
"You annoying,gibberish spouting vermin!" Celic screamed,grabbing Ernie's legs and throwing him on the ground,bending his legs and snapping them causing the black ranger to scream out in pain as he demorphed,his morpher being removed by the villain.  
"Nothing stupid to say now...huh?" Celic said,Ernie whimpered in pain at the unrelenting sorrow that his broken legs brought him.

Celic stomped away but was cut off by Nicole and Jayden,who slashed and punched respectively and rapidly at the monster,causing the beast to snicker evilly.  
"You dumb little kids." Celic retorted,smirking evilly as he grabbed Nicole's blade with his left hand and Jayden's right fist with his right hand.  
"You don't get it..." Celic said evilly,throwing the two to the ground.  
"I'm unstoppable!" Celic continued as he ripped the blue and pink morphers off their wrists,he held all the morphers up,not realizing that Charolette still had her red morpher.  
"Listen here rangers.I have your morphers! and NOW there will be no stopping me!" Celic said,letting out an evil cackle before he disappeared.

Back at the Hall of Power.  
The six rangers sat around,licking their wounds in defeat.  
"I can't believe this...Celic beat us AGAIN and now our morphers are gone too." Nicole complained,Ernie whimped while sitting in a chair,his broken legs being healed by a strange device that Nicole was using,obviously something from Zordon's era.

"DAMMIT!" Travis shouted,punching the wall out of anger.  
Charolette looked up at her friends and sighed,letting out a "Guys..." which caught her friend's attention.  
Charolette held out her red fantasy morpher which surprised them all.  
"Celic never noticed I had it..." Charolette said sheepishly,causing Anthony to smile.  
"M'Lady! WE HAVE A CHANCE!" Anthony shouted excitedly,he grabbed his girlfriend by the waist,lifted her in the air and spun her around.  
Travis coughed loudly,interrupting the two lovebirds.  
"We still don't have our morphers." Travis said,Jayden smirked and looked at the case full of morphers.

"The...morphers...can we?" Travis asked,Anthony let Charolette rest on the floor and the red ranger nodded innocently.  
Ernie got on his feet,glad to be back on his feet.  
"Let's rock!" Ernie shouted excitedly,running towards the case and opening the large display cage.  
Ernie tossed a familar buckle towards Travis who caught it and knew what to do.

Travis smirked and shouted "DRAGON ZORD!" while holding the buckle out,transforming into the Might Morphin Green Ranger.  
"Here I thought you would've used the Dino Thunder white morpher...you ripped it off anyway." Jayden smarted off,Travis growled.  
"So funny I forgot to laugh." Travis replied.

Ernie then tossed a wrist morpher towards Nicole,who strapped it on and strangely knew what to do next.

"Thunder zord,Ranger form!" Nicole shouted,moving her hands in the proper movements before pressing her fingers under the morpher.  
Nicole was now in a female version of the Navy Thunder ranger,she then looked at her hands before investigating the ninja suit.

Jayden smirked as Ernie threw him a wrist morpher and then he crossed his arms in front of his face.  
"TIME FOR! TIME FORCE!" Jayden shouted,moving his hands nessecarily before becoming a male version of Time Force Pink.  
Jayden chuckled and investigated the suit,playfully tapping the helmet.

Anthony leaned on his black clad buddy,and smirked.  
"What do I get?" Anthony asked,flaunting his accent more then usual causing Ernie to laugh.  
"Slow your roll muh homie..." Ernie said,he turned back to the display case and pulled out a cellphone morpher which made Anthony chuckle.  
"A Cellphone? I'm not ordering a pizza." Anthony joked,Ernie laughed along with his yellow friend but then Anthony took the phone and,like the others,knew what to do as if by instinct.

"WILD ACCESS!" Anthony shouted,pressing two fingers on the morpher's buttons which caused him to suit up in a male version of the Wildforce Yellow suit.  
"Ca-Caw my brother." Ernie said,laughing cheerfully alongside his best friend who was now a yellow eagle.

"So let's see...Anthony is Wildforce Yellow,Nicole is Navy Thunder,Jayden is Timeforce Pink,and Travis is Green Mighty Morphin'...Ernie?" Charolette assested before turning to the black clad ranger.

Ernie smirked at his leader and turned back to the case,and pulled out a gun-like morpher and a black battery.  
"Yo dawg,my turn to make it morphin time my brothers and sisters." Ernie said as he held out the battery.  
"Dino charge,ready my homie!" Ernie shouted,then he spun on the heels of his feet and inserted the battery into the morpher.  
"ENERGIZE YO!" Ernie exclaimed,spinning the barrel before aiming it in the air,shouting "UNLEASH DUH POWA MUH BRUTHA!" and firing,followed by him becoming Dino Charge black.  
"GO GO FANTASY FORCE!" Charolette shouted,transforming into her traditional Fantasy Force red suit.

"DINO CHARGE BLACK!" Ernie exclaimed!  
"WILDFORCE YELLOW EAGLE!" Anthony shouted.  
"TIMEFORCE PINK!" Jayden exclaimed,following his two comrades.  
"NINJA STORM! NAVY THUNDER RANGER!" Nicole called out.  
"MIGHTY MORPHIN' DRAGON GREEN RANGER!" Travis shouted outloud.  
"FANTASY FORCE RED!" Charolette exclaimed,rounding out this crossed over roll call.  
"ONCE A RANGER! ALWAYS A RANGER!" The six all cried out loudly.

"Now guys,let's go show Celic what happens when you mess with the power rangers!" Charolette ordered kindly,giggling with her words as her friends cheered,hooped,and hollered.


	19. Episode 19: Always a Ranger

The six rangers all walked side by side towards the Goldfield manor,it was obvious that Celic wasn't here.

"I can't believe this..." Ernie said,demorphing alongside his comrades out of disappointment.  
"He's not here." Charolette let out,sighing but her brother put a hand on her shoulder.  
"We'll find him...trust me..." Travis said,smirking before throwing off his jacket and placing it on his sister's shoulders,before he three off his shirt.  
"WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Nicole shouted,her face extremely red as she covered her eyes panickedly at the sight of the shirtless Travis.  
"Simple...Ernie,my bag." Travis asked for,reaching out his left hand to his side for Ernie to throw the bag to,which he did,allowing the brooding teen to catch it,unzip it and pull out a white dress shirt,which the boy buttoned up,followed by him tying a green tie around his neck and then buttoning a matching green waistcoat over the shirt before returning his pure white trenchcoat to his body.

"You...had a green tie and matching waistcoat...in a bag...this whole time?" Jayden asked,questioning the reality of this event.  
"Well after the first time I tried on the Green suit,I decided to keep these little numbers around just in case." Travis answered,adjusting his tie while smirking.

"Well we need to find that guy,get our morphers back,and put a stop to him...once and for all!" Jayden said,gripping his fist tightly out of excitement.  
"Jay-dawg's got a point dawg,we need to find that leather clad hot topic wannabe and show him what we rangers can beat into a hoser like him." Ernie said,patting Jayden on the shoulder twice smuggly.

"You guys are way to eager to pick another fight with this guy." Nicole observed,obviously noticing that the group has lost twice against this sinister killer.  
"So what?" Charolette asked,shrugging and giggling which caught Nicole's attention.  
"Isn't this alittle to dangerous?" Nicole asked,causing Charolette to smile.

"Maybe...but we're the Power Rangers...Dangerous is in the job description...was it dangerous for the first team to fight against Rita and her army of monsters?" Charolette asked,causing Nicole to raise an eyebrow.  
"And remember the In Space team...the Pyshco rangers were WAAAAAAAAAAY stronger then them,but they kept fighting on and eventually they won." Charolette added to her speech,causing Nicole to smile as well as the rest of the team.

"Cherry girl's got a point." Ernie added,smirking and chuckling.  
"We're the Power Rangers!" Anthony retorted,his accent shining through his chipped attitude.  
"We just gotta find this guy,and then after that..." Travis said,grinning at his team.  
"We'll finish this fight." Charolette said,finishing her brother's sentence.

"Where would he be?" Nicole asked,slightly irritated at her father's lack of presence.  
The six all thought,thinking deeply about where he'd be but then,Anthony had an idea.  
"We should wait...just a bit however." Anthony said,surprising everyone.  
"Wait?!" Jayden let out,shocked by this suggestion.  
"Just a while,if I know my dad...and I think I do...it won't be long before he shows himself." Anthony explained.  
"ERNIE!" A familar,slang filled voice shouted out,causing the six rangers to turn to see Shady and Tasty.  
"Shady,Tasty...dudes,what are you doing here?" Ernie asked,the two chuckled.  
"We saw the sickest thing going down in town,like bro this weird shark dude was busting up stuff like it was sometype of video game stuff." Shady explained,his gangsta babble only making sense to Ernie.  
"I think we found the rat!" Nicole said,insulting her devilish father before the six ran down the hill and towards the town with Shady and Tasty stumbling after them.

In Town,Celic was indeed causing havoc,in his third form as he shot lasers from his eyes which caused a wave of destruction in it's wake,meanwhile his tail whipped all things behind him.

"CELIC!" Charolette shouted,causing the shark man to turn to the rangers and laugh.  
"Rangers? You dare to show your faces to me...powerless no less?!" Celic said,loudly and mockingly which made Charolette smirk smuggly.

"You forgot one important thing Celic...we're the Power Rangers,and a ranger is defined by their morphers,or by their suit...but by their spirit...their good will and heart of gold,their desire to protect all that live or have lived,since the beginning that's what being a Power Ranger has meant...and we will stand against all evil,powers or powerless!" Charolette spoke out,her friends smiling and nodding in approval.

"Ready?" Charolette asked,her friends all nodded and shouted "READY!" before all pulling out their different and varied morphers.  
"GO! GO! FANTASY FORCE!" Charolette shouted,inserting the solid red card into her wrist morpher becoming the Red Fantasy Ranger.  
"My turn yo! Shady! Tasty! Gimme a beat!" Ernie shouted,then he spun on the heels of his feet and inserted the battery into the morpher as Shady began to beat box,meanwhile Tasty pulled out a three-fold mirror to shine a ghetto spotlight on the balck ranger.  
"ENERGIZE YO!" Ernie exclaimed,spinning the barrel before aiming it in the air,shouting "UNLEASH DUH POWA MUH BRUTHA!" and firing,followed by him becoming Dino Charge black.  
Anthony smirked at his girlfriend,who motioned her hand and head to signal herself blowing a kiss towards the yellow ranger.  
"WILD ACCESS!" Anthony exclaimed,flipping the phone open and pressing two fingers on the pad,transforming into his version of Wildforce Yellow.

Jayden chuckled,stepped forward by two steps and spit on the ground.  
"Time for!...wait for it...TIME FORCE!" Jayden shouted,preparing his hands and morpher properly,morphing into his version of Timeforce Pink.  
"How's that for a morph?" Jayden asked,chuckling at Anthony and Ernie.  
"I don't know bro,mine was pretty rad." Ernie gloated,causing Anthony to chuckle.  
"All you need is like a little samba dance and it's perfect." Anthony joked,causing him and his black-clad comrade to burst out laughing,to which Nicole chuckled in response.

"Boys...let me show you a true morph..." Nicole said,she then threw off her light blue cardigan and held up her left wrist.  
"THUNDER ZORD! RANGER FORM!" Nicole shouted,preforming the proper movements to become the Navy Blue Thunder Ranger,the suit adjusting for her bodytype.  
"Told you,Ninja Storm knew how to morph." Nicole joked,adding to the little morphing contest.  
"Silly children..." Travis smarted off,holding Tommy's belt buckle in his right hand.  
"We all know...I'm keen on Green." Travis retorted,smirking followed by him moving his hands and his buckle properly.  
"DRAGONZORD!" And with those words,Travis became the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger.

"Rangers?! Past rangers?!" Celic shouted,completely thrown off guard by the impressive crossover of suits that his rivals brought to the table.  
"You better believe it hoser!" Ernie shouted,jumping up in the air and laughing confidently.  
"We get knocked down..." Jayden started,crossing his arms and smirking.  
"...But we get up again." Travis gloated,Charolette turned her head and looked at her brother.  
"Ready?" Charolette asked,her five teammates nodded their heads.  
"GO GO POWER RANGERS!" All six shouted,running towards Celic who readied his attack.

Ernie aimmed the Dino Charge morpher at Celic and began firing shots towards Celic,who blocked the shots with his armored arms.  
"Time Strike!" Jayden shouted,backflipping into the air,spinning his blades clockwise then striking down onto Celic,which actually struck him and sent him into a nearby park bench.

"Guys,I realized something!" Charolette shouted,catching her friend's attention.  
"Celic's doing worse...yeah,we noticed." Travis added,Charolette shook her head "no" to say there's more to it.  
"Think about it,he knew our every move with the Fantasy Froce suits...he doesn't even know these suits." Charolette explained,her brother smirked and then pulled out the Dragon Flute,playing it,sending green lightning down from the sky and onto Celic.

"You damn kids!?" Celic shouted,angry and confused by how easily the rangers were taking him on.  
"Not so hot now,are ya?!" Ernie mocked,causing Celic to growl more so.  
Celic jumped up into the air and charged towards the six,teleporting halfway towards his target then reappearing in front of Travis.

"You son of a.." Celic shouted loudly,ready to strike the green suited child was stopped by a delivered slice by Nicole,who then backflipped in mid-air and kicked Celic away.  
"BELIEVE IT!" Nicole shouted,summoning the Thunder Staff,spinning it in a show-offy fashion before charging towards Celic and bashing him over the head with the staff.

"CELIC!" Tera shouted out,desperately worried about her master,who turned to her and smirked.  
"Tera...thank you for showing up..." Celic said sinisterly,his voice hissing like a snake.  
"Of course,I care about you sir." Tera explained,Celic teleported in front of his loyal companion.  
"I'm aware...thank you." Celic said,embracing his friend,the two hugged in silence with the ranger's watching.

"Tera..." Celic whispered,catching the silver haired woman's attention.  
"Yes...Master?" Tera asked,quietly,Celic brushed his monsterous hand through Tera's hair lovingly and then,her eyes went wide.  
Celic had japped his tail through Tera's back,slowly ingesting the woman who was willing to loyally serve him through his tail.  
"Cel...Cel...Celic...ic..." Tera mumbled weakly,Celic grinned evilly as he neared the end of the digestion process.  
"Hush Tera...just let it happen." Celic said,grinning widely as Tera's body was dissolved and absorbed by Celic,who grinning while chuckling evilly as he turned back to the six rangers as his armor turned from black to silver.  
"He just...He just..." Travis stuttered,the group was in complete disbelief.  
"Delicious..." Celic hissed out of his mouth,his snake like tongue slivering through his words.  
Ernie began to growl,catching his teammates attention.

"You...You...I can't believe you'd do that." Ernie said,dropping his slang in turn for unnbridled rage.  
"Ernie?" Jayden said,confused by his friend's anger.  
"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!" Ernie screamed,causing Celic to laugh and toss the group their stolen morphers.  
"Have your toys back...they won't help." Celic said,laughing still while the five rangers ditched their borrowed suits for their Fantasy suits,morphing and now becoming one full team once more.

"NOW! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Celic shouted evilly and loudly.  
"Oh no you aren't! a man like you has no right to achieve his desire! a man who's fully willing to abuse those who trust you deserves to simply DIE!" Ernie screamed,loud and angry without his traditional slang.

"Bro?" Shady whimpered out,Tasty was in tears while smiling alongside Shady.  
Ernie turned back to them and gave them a thumbs up which caused the two gangsters to cheer loudly whilst in tears.  
"I'm gonna show this hoser what for!" Ernie said,fully ready to defeat Celic.

Ernie got on all fours,extended his claws and dashed like a mad wolf towards Celic,jumping up in the air then landing on Celic's shoulders and slashing rapidly at the monster.

"GET OFF ME YOU ANIMAL!" Celic shouted,trying to pull Ernie off but couldn't.  
"NOT UNTIL YOU QUIT!" Ernie retorted loudly,continuing to claw.  
Celic screamed loudly while spinning around,trying to shake the black ranger off of him.

Nicole and Travis both ran towards Celic,drawing their fantasy blades before slashing at Celic from opposite sides of his body,sending sparks flying from the cuts.  
"You children are starting to annoy me!" Celic screamed,growling loudly out of increased anger.  
"Charolette...I love you." Travis said,causing the red ranger and the three other rangers to look at Travis as Ernie struggled with Celic.  
"Travis? What are you planning?" Jayden asked,suspicious of his white clad comrade.  
Travis smirked under his mask,charged quickly toward Celic,and jumped in the air,shouting "GET OUT THE WAY ERNIE!" to which the black ranger followed,which gave Travis the opportunity to stab his fantasy saber straight into Celic's black heart.

"Stupid little child...you...you can't kill me..." Celic shouted,boasting loudly of his immortality.  
"THEN I GUESS! I NEED TO DO SOMETHING ELSE!..." Travis screamed,struggling to fight Celic's defense.  
Travis lifted up his left hand and opened up a portal.  
"But you're not going to live on this earth!" Travis screamed,tearing open the portal to reveal a monster world.  
Travis grabbed Celic with on hand tight on his monsterous shoulder and the other gripping the blade that jabbed itself deep in Celic's heart.

"TRAVIS!" Charolette shouted loudly,knowing what her brother planned.  
"Don't worry about me..." Travis said,looking to his sister with a smile.  
"It's my job to protect you...remember." Travis continued,causing Charolette to flash back to their childhood before Travis threw himself and Celic into the monster dimension,the portal teleporting away,trapping the two in what would seem to become an eternal struggle.  
"Travis..." Charolette whispered,the fight with Celic was over,but at the cost of Travis's freedom.  
The five remaining rangers demorphed,still awe struck and confused by what their white clad comrade had sacrificed for them,for the world.

"Bro...what did T-dawg just do?" Shady asked,as he and Tasty slowly approached the rangers.  
"T-Daw...I mean...Travis just...trapped himself in the monster dimension with Celic..." Ernie said,still in disbelief.  
"But...Celic said he can't die..." Nicole observed.  
"So Travis is just going to keep fighting and fighting til he escapes..." Charolette said,holding back tears.  
"IF he escapes." Jayden skeptically let out,causing Anthony to bump him with his elbow.

Two Years Later.  
Charolette walked out of her house,her hair was now cut short with a black clip sweeping her bangs to the left.  
She walked out of her house with a cheerful skip in her step,a crimson purse slung over her shoulder,she wore knee-length black skirt with a red blouse while a pair of matching red heels adorned her feet.

The now eight-teen year old girl stood outside of her house,setting the last of her luggage in the back of a yellow van.  
"HEY!" A familar yet older sounding voice called out,she turned to see three of her friends,the same three friends she fought alongside with.  
"Ernie,Nicole,Jayden!" Charolette let out,her voice was matured yet still retained her naturally cheerfully approach.

"Taking such a large van but not taking us?" Ernie asked,trying to seem offended as he played with his dogtag,resting it on his black v-neck covered chest.  
"I'm headed to college guys,don't you all have lives to live?" Charolette asked,concerned over her friends.  
"My next match ain't till next month." Jayden confirmed,chuckling as rested his right hand in his pink track pants that he still had.  
"Yeah,so we're free!" Ernie said,laughing as he placed his hands in Jayden's pink track jacket which Ernie wore lazily on his shoulders as Jayden wrapped his arm around the black ranger's shoulders.

"Nicole?" Charolette asked,concerned for the blue clad girl.  
"You're engaged to my brother,I'm coming." Nicole smarted off,her hair was let down and flowed down her back at stopped around her hips.  
"Dressed like that?" Charolette teased,commenting on Nicole's blue minidress.  
"Hush up you." Nicole said,teasing Charolette right back whilst giggling with her red friend.  
The driver seat door opened,the four turned to see their young yellow friend hop out laughing.

"You guys ready!" Anthony said,running his hands through his long,blonde hair which was all swooped to the right side of his head.  
"Ready when you are dork!" Charolette responded giggling as she hopped up and kissed her fiance on the cheek,causing him to smile.  
"Let's get the road trip on the...umm...road." Ernie said,hopping into the back alongside Jayden and Nicole while Anthony hopped in the driver seat and Charolette rested in shotgun.

The yellow van drove off,leaving the house where the team had meet and planned two years ago,they were the power rangers,and they always will be...even when the next generation and the one after that and after that for decades to come...they will still be power rangers.

THE END 


End file.
